Le Mariage de James et Lily
by Picotti
Summary: James Potter et Lily Evans se marient. En tant qu'invité d'honneur, Peter Pettigrow se rend à la fête avec plaisir. Mais une ombre entache le tableau, et cette ombre à pour nom : Voldemort.
1. 8h00

Chapitre 1 : 8h00, Samedi 23 août 1980

Le réveil se met à sonner juste dans mon oreille. Je sursaute, me débats entre mes draps pour échapper à leur étreinte et me retrouve debout à côté de mon lit. Le réveil sonne toujours. Je ramasse ma baguette sur ma table de nuit et lui donne un coup. Le silence s'abat alors dans ma chambre. Je soupire, bâille, me frotte les yeux.

Il est huit heures du matin et la journée promet d'être longue. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma chambre, comme tous les matins, pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre. Je vois mon lit aux couvertures répandues sur le sol, mon bureau, couvert de parchemins et de manuels de cours que je n'utilise plus depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, je vois ma chaise, croulant sous des tas et des tas de vêtements plus ou moins propres, ma penderie, ouverte, vomissant des chemises, des chaussettes et mêmes des caleçons, ma vieille malle de collégien dont l'une des lanières à été cassée par Sirius et une boîte de friandises pour rats qui s'est renversée hier soir lorsque j'ai buté dedans dans l'obscurité.

Les murs sont tapissés d'affiches de Quidditch. L'une d'entre elle a été dédicacée par l'attrapeur. James a toujours trouvé dommage que ce soit le plus mauvais de son époque qui ait accepté de signer pour moi. J'ai toujours adoré le Quidditch, mais je vole comme un pied. J'aurais aimé devenir une grande star, poser, un balais à la main et les cheveux dans le vent… Pas la peine de m'éterniser là-dessus, je ne suis que Peter Pettigrow, mauvais joueur et dont les cheveux commencent déjà à tomber alors que je n'ai que vingt ans.

Bon, la chambre a l'air en ordre, enfin, en tout cas, elle a l'air dans son état habituel. En cette période de guerre, j'aime mieux m'assurer que rien ni personne n'a profité de mon sommeil pour pénétrer chez moi. Je ramasse une robe de sorcier pas trop sale et pas trop froissée et l'enfile. Dehors, le soleil brille déjà de tous ses feux. La gazette d'hier nous a annoncé une nouvelle journée de canicule.

La journée va être bien remplie, ça c'est sûr. Aujourd'hui, James et Lily se marient. J'ai un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Pourtant, tous les deux s'accordent à merveille et je suis vraiment très content qu'ils aient finis par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre mais… je suis un peu jaloux en fait. Quand je regarde ce qu'est ma vie, je me dis qu'il n'y a rien là de très palpitant.

James fait des études pour devenir auror. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est très bon. Lily, elle, est actuellement en stage à Sainte Mangouste. Pour l'instant, elle se contente de faire le tri des patients et de les orienter dans les différents étages. Elle dit qu'elle n'y restera pas toute sa vie mais que l'expérience vaut le coup d'être tentée. Tous les deux vivent dans une petite maison qu'ils viennent de s'acheter sur Godric's Hollow.

Sirius vit toujours dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec James jusqu'à l'année dernière. Il passe sont temps entre divers petits boulots et la moto moldue qu'il a acheté et ensorcelé pour qu'elle vole. Lily dit qu'il devrait se méfier, que ce genre d'objet est parfaitement interdit par la loi mais Sirius, égal à lui-même, s'en fiche éperdument.

Remus, quant à lui, vit dans un appartement dans le centre de Londres, au rez-de-chaussée. Il a choisi cette minuscule cage à lapin comme il dit parce qu'il y a une cave privée qu'il utilise les nuits de pleine lune. Il vient tout juste de perdre son emploi pour la cinquième fois en trois ans et j'ai cru comprendre que sa situation financière n'était pas au beau fixe. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a deux ans, il est en froid avec son père et, depuis, il tente de se débrouiller tout seul mais il a pas mal de difficultés.

Enfin, moi, je suis toujours là, chez ma mère. En quittant Poudlard, j'ai passé une année à me demander ce que j'allais faire. Mes résultats n'ayant pas été fantastiques aux ASPIC, je ne peux pas envisager de grandes études comme James ou Lily. Pour l'instant, je travaille à mi-temps dans une animalerie du chemin de traverse. Je reverse l'intégralité de mon salaire à ma mère en guise de paiement pour le logement et la nourriture. C'est elle qui le veut comme ça et je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de m'y opposer.

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais le temps passe et je dois être chez les parents de James pour neuf heures. Je sors donc de ma chambre, le pas traînant, les yeux encore à moitié fermés de sommeil et je descends l'escalier. Une odeur de toasts grillés et de café monte jusqu'à moi. Mon estomac se met à gargouiller.

Ma mère n'est pas dans la cuisine mais mon petit-déjeuner est prêt. Il y a un mot dans mon bol. Je jette un œil :

Mon biquet,

Je suis partie faire des courses, plus rien à manger, passe une bonne journée et amuse-toi bien avec tes copains, bisous,

Maman.

Je soupire. Tous les matins, ma mère me laisse un mot dans mon bol à déjeuner. Quand je les lis, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours un gamin. Parfois, elle a du mal de se rappeler que j'ai vingt ans et que viens d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour me battre contre le mage noir et ses disciples.

J'ai un petit sourire navré à cette pensée. C'est la version officielle en tout cas parce que ça fait déjà quelques mois que Severus Rogue est entré en contact avec moi. J'ai toujours su qu'il était très intéressé par la magie noire. A l'école, déjà, ça se voyait. Il m'a fait des propositions particulièrement tentantes. Il m'a parlé de richesses et surtout de reconnaissance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis et pour ce que je peux lui apporter et non pas pour mes amis et leur popularité. Severus m'a rappelé que pendant sept ans, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre des Maraudeurs à essayer de me croire aussi amusant que James, aussi séduisant que Sirius ou aussi intelligent que Remus.

Peu à peu, je suis en train de virer de bord. L'Ordre ne m'offre pas grand-chose si ce n'est de nobles pensées et une soit-disant juste cause.

Je verse du café dans mon bol puis beurre un toast sur lequel j'étale une couche de confiture de citrouille. Severus m'a déjà confié une première mission. Enfin, c'est non officiel mais c'est toujours ça de pris. Selon lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ravi que je lui amène une nouvelle recrue. Pour lui prouver ma bonne foi en quelque sorte. J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Remus. De mes trois camarades, c'est lui le plus fragile. Il va me falloir beaucoup de patience et de travail pour le convaincre mais je sais que je peux y arriver. C'est un loup-garou, après tout, et tous ceux de son espèce se sont déjà ralliés à la cause du Mage Noir. Non pas qu'ils soient très nombreux, mais j'en ai aperçu quelques-uns et c'est vrai qu'ils fichent froid dans le dos. A côté d'eux, Remus a l'air d'un chiot perdu.

Je dévore trois toasts les uns après les autres. Aujourd'hui, je fais une trêve que ce soit pour un camp ou pour l'autre. James et Lily se marient et j'ai l'intention de passer une bonne journée, de m'amuser comme quand j'étais un adolescent insouciant qui étudiait à Poudlard.

Je regarde l'horloge de la cuisine. Il est presque huit heures et demi, ce qui ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour finir de me préparer. Si je suis en retard, James et Lily vont me tomber dessus. La cérémonie ne commence qu'à deux heures, cette après-midi, mais il faut tout préparer et, bien entendu, j'ai été convié à cette « formidable partie de plaisir ».

Je termine mon café puis vais déposer ma vaisselle dans l'évier. Ma mère la nettoiera. Elle sait qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps. Je file à l'étage faire ma toilette. Une douche, un bon brossage des dents et un rapide coup de peigne et je suis presque prêt. J'ajoute une touche de parfum puis je retourne dans ma chambre. J'enfile cette fois une robe propre et repassée de la veille puis je prends mon costume, soigneusement rangé dans une housse en toile. La veste, le pantalon et le nœud papillon sont noirs. La chemise, elle, est blanche, agrémentée de boutons de manchette en argent d'Occamy. C'est un vieil héritage familial qui m'a été légué par un arrière-arrière-grand-oncle. Ma mère a accepté que je les emprunte pour le mariage. Sinon, en règle générale, elle les garde précieusement dans une boîte à bijoux chargée de sortilèges. Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai essayé de m'en emparer, une fois, pour jouer. La boîte s'est jetée sur moi et m'a cruellement mordu la main. Je n'ai jamais retenté l'expérience.

« Où est ce fichu parchemin ? »

Je fouille le dépotoir qui occupe mon bureau à la recherche d'un petit morceau de parchemin que James m'a envoyé par hibou la semaine dernière. Je remue le tout, fais tomber des piles de vieilles notes de cours. Je me demande toujours pourquoi je les garde, ça n'a plus aucun sens maintenant que j'ai décidé de ne pas reprendre mes études.

« Ah ! »

J'ai finalement réussi à mettre la main dessus. Je lis l'adresse tout haut. C'est celle des parents des James. Lily aurait aimé pouvoir faire la soirée chez eux à Godric's Hollow mais il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour accueillir tous les invités. Les parents de James, eux, possèdent une grande maison et, surtout, un gigantesque jardin.

Je mémorise l'adresse après me l'être répétée plusieurs fois mais, par sécurité, je range tout de même le parchemin dans ma poche.

Bon, on dirait que je suis prêt. Je suis lavé et habillé, j'ai l'adresse et mon costume. Je ferme les yeux, je suis sur le point de transplaner et… Ah ! Halte à tout !

J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Le cadeau ! Je ne peux quand même pas me permettre d'arriver au mariage de James et de Lily les mains vides ! James ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je descends les escaliers à toute allure en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur le bas de la housse contenant mon costume. Pas facile d'avancer sans s'emmêler les pieds dans ce truc-là ! D'autant plus que je ne suis pas aussi svelte et agile que j'aurais aimé.

Je débarque dans le salon. Ici, tout est propre et bien rangé. Ma mère est une vraie maniaque. Ce n'est pas dans nos rideaux qu'on pourrait y trouver des doxys !

Je respire. C'est là que je me rends compte que je suis en apnée depuis que j'ai remarqué que je m'apprêtais à transplaner sans le cadeau.

Le paquet est déposé sur la table basse, enveloppé dans un joli papier rose et blanc avec un gros nœud en dentelle sur le dessus. Il y a même une carte sur laquelle est écrit en lettres dorées : « de la part de Peter, meilleurs vœux de bonheur ». Merci maman ! Pour une fois, je suis content que tu ais pensé à ma place. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il est encombrant. Il m'a fallu plus de deux mois pour trouver ce que je pourrais offrir à un couple qui semble déjà tout avoir.

Je manœuvre un moment entre mon costume et le paquet. Allez, cette fois, je suis armé. Je ferme donc les yeux et je répète dans ma tête, en prononçant chaque syllabe, l'adresse des parents de James.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit alors. C'est comme si mes pieds quittaient la terre ferme mais sans que je bascule dans le vide. Mon corps se fait léger, comme s'il se dissolvait dans l'air ambiant.

Et tout à coup, le bitume sous mes pieds.

J'ouvre les yeux. La maison se tient juste devant moi. Je suis au milieu d'une rue, dans ce qui semble être un quartier luxueux de la banlieue de Londres. Une petite clôture en bois blanc délimite un jardinet qui mène à la porte d'entrée des Potter.

C'est l'endroit où a grandi James. Depuis neuf ans que je le connais, je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds ici. Je sais que Sirius y a vécu un moment depuis sa sixième année jusqu'à ce que lui et James prennent un appartement ensemble. Mais moi, je ne suis jamais venu.

J'assure ma prise sur le paquet et me dirige vers la maison. Quelqu'un semble me devancer, la porte s'ouvre en grand.


	2. 9h00

Chapitre 2 : 9h

Lily apparaît sur le seuil. Avec ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle maintient en queue de cheval et ses adorables yeux verts, elle est magnifique, même lorsqu'elle porte de vieux vêtements.

« Peter ! s'écrie-t-elle. J'étais sûre que c'était toi. »

Je souris, elle s'élance vers moi, déverrouille d'un coup de baguette le portique aussi blanc que la barrière. Elle me serre rapidement dans ses bras puis me prend mon costume des mains.

« Te voilà bien chargé.

_ Je n'allais quand même pas arriver les mains vides. James ne l'aurait pas supporté. »

Elle éclate de rire. En ces temps de guerre, il est bon de voir que les disparitions et les meurtres peuvent parfois céder la place, dans nos esprits, à la joie et aux rires.

Je ressens un peu de honte pour mes rendez-vous secrets avec Severus. Je m'apprête à trahir deux de mes amis et à forcer un troisième à me suivre dans les Ténèbres. Mais je ne peux pas toujours me rallier du côté des perdants, n'est-ce pas ?

« Suis-moi.

_ Les autres sont déjà là ? »

Je suis Lily dans un hall d'entrée. Devant nous, sur la droite, se dresse un grand escalier. Sur les murs recouverts de tapisserie à fleur, sont accrochés toutes sortes de cadres. J'ai rapidement le temps de d'apercevoir une photo d'un bébé aux yeux bleus agitant une minuscule baguette devant lui, puis celle d'un enfant à lunette monté sur un poney gris. Je vois également James, âgé de onze ou douze ans, dans son uniforme d'écolier, Sirius et James, adolescents, assis dans l'herbe, dans un jardin et enfin un couple en tenue de mariés. Sur cette dernière photo, je reconnais les parents de James. Eux, je les ai déjà vu et même plusieurs fois sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ à Kings Cross.

Lily m'emmène dans une pièce, sur la droite. Il s'agit d'un grand salon richement décoré. Plusieurs fauteuils et canapés de velours rouge encadrent un piano à queue. Est-ce que James en joue ? J'en doute.

Quelques paquets de diverses tailles et de diverses couleurs ont été déposés près de la cheminée.

« Tu peux mettre ton colis ici. »

J'obéis, tente de lire quelques noms sur les cartes mais je n'en ai pas le temps.

« On va mettre ton costume dans la chambre d'amis. Viens avec moi. »

Je la suis à nouveau et nous retournons dans le hall pour, cette fois, emprunter l'escalier.

« Lily, est-ce que les autres sont déjà là ?

_ Mes parents, oui. Sirius ne devrait plus tarder et Remus a déjà prévenu qu'il serait en retard. Je crois qu'il a un rendez-vous pour un nouveau travail ce matin. »

J'acquiesce mais Lily marche devant moi et ne me voit pas.

« Et James ?

_ Il est dans le jardin avec son père. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé. On dirait un sombral devant un plat de boulettes de viandes. »

Je peux le comprendre. James est dingue de Lily depuis ses treize ans et aujourd'hui, il va enfin l'épouser. A sa place, qui ne serait pas au comble de l'excitation ?

Je serre la main sur la rampe de l'escalier. J'aurais aimé, moi aussi, avoir quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui puisse me combler de bonheur. Mais je n'ai encore jamais eu de vraie petite-amie. Une fois ou deux, j'ai vaguement embrassé une fille à Poudlard mais à chaque fois, c'était une tentative pour elles se rapprocher de Sirius. Pourquoi Merlin ne m'a-t-il pas affublé d'un physique ravageur moi aussi ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir me permettre de sortir avec n'importe qui, de faire un choix ou d'envoyer promener une fille sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas assez jolie à mon goût.

Le palier ouvre sur un couloir chargé de portes. J'en compte au moins six mais je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas en oublier. A côté de la petite maison dans laquelle je vis avec ma mère, je me sens tout petit.

Lily ouvre une porte. Il s'agit d'une chambre occupée par un grand lit, une gigantesque armoire et un tableau représentant un gros dragon rouge ronflant bruyamment. Elle dépose mon costume, toujours dans sa housse, sur le lit, bien à plat pour qu'il ne se froisse pas.

« Tu te souviendras de la chambre ? Deuxième porte sur la droite. »

J'acquiesce. Elle frappe dans ses mains.

« Bien, allons rejoindre James. Je vais te présenter à mes parents aussi. »

Nous redescendons l'escalier. J'ai l'impression que cette journée va passer à cent à l'heure. Rien que d'y penser, je suis déjà fatigué.

Retour dans le hall d'entrée, cette fois, nous traversons une cuisine inondée de soleil. Des odeurs de rôtis, de pain et de pâtisseries m'envahissent. Je salive presque. Une femme est en train de remuer le contenu d'un saladier. Elle a de cheveux roux parsemés de fils argentés qu'elle tient serrés en chignon sur sa nuque et elle porte un tablier maculé de taches sur lequel est écrit « je suis le chef, je fais ce que je veux ».

« Maman, je te présente Peter Pettigrow, l'un des amis de James. »

La femme lève la tête. Elle a les mêmes yeux verts que Lily et le même sourire enchanté. Ses lèvres sont recouvertes d'un rouge brillant et agréable à regarder. De petites rides parsèment le coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux sont entourés de pattes d'oie. Elle dépose son saladier sur le plan de travail et me tend la main. Je la serre.

« Enchantée, Peter. Je suis Maggy, la mère de Lily.

_ Euh… très heureux de… vous rencontrer.

_ Vous étiez à Poudlard vous aussi, non ? »

Lily lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, maman, il est de ma promotion. Peter, Peter Pettigrow, tu te rappelles ? »

Maggy Evans acquiesce.

« Lily a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça aussi c'est l'un de mes défauts, je rougis facilement. Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on fasse trop attention à moi. Je suis un grand timide en fait. C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas, de toujours vouloir être le centre de l'attention générale mais d'avoir peur d'être trop remarqué ?

« Allez, je retourne à cette mousse au chocolat. Lily, tu veux bien allumer le four pour le rôti ? Je ne sais pas où est passée Eleonore. »

Lily allume le four d'un coup de baguette magique, ce qui a l'air de ravir sa mère. Je me rappelle alors que c'est une moldue. La magie, c'est tout nouveau pour elle.

Nous nous remettons en route et passons par une porte vitrée menant à la véranda. Des dizaines et des dizaines de gerbes de fleurs agrémentées de cartes et de parchemins sont entreposées là. L'odeur y est entêtante. Lily m'entraîne vers une autre porte et, cette fois, nous débouchons dans le jardin.

Le soleil tape fort. Il chauffe et illumine l'immense pelouse agrémentée ici et là de parterres de fleurs et d'arbres ou arbustes. Assis à même le sol à l'ombre d'un rosier, je reconnais James discutant avec un homme bien plus âgé. Les cheveux entièrement blancs, une barbe de même couleur lui mangeant les joues, je reconnais Howard, son père. Tous les deux se tournent vers nous en nous voyant arriver.

James se lève d'un bond et, du revers de la main, chasse quelques bruns d'herbe encore accrochés à son pantalon.

« Queudver, je suis content de te voir.

_ Est-ce que tu n'étais pas censé dégnomer le jardin, James ? le réprimande Lily.

_ Eh bien… mon père et moi étions justement en train de le faire et… je crois qu'on a fini. »

A cet instant, un minuscule visage de gnome apparaît de derrière la tige d'un rhododendron. James tente de le chasser d'un coup de pied mais le gnome s'enfuit dans les plantes. Howard se lève à son tour, il se passe une main sur le visage pour éponger un peu la sueur.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Peter.

_ Moi aussi, monsieur Potter.

_ Je vous laisse. Lily, je crois que ton père est encore à la cave ?

_ C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

_ Je vais aller lui donner un coup de main. Je vous laisse entre vous. »

Il nous adresse un petit signe de la tête et disparaît dans la maison. Je regarde mes chaussures.

« Alors… euh… comment ça va ?

_ Merveilleux, s'exclame James en passant le bras autour des hanches de Lily. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Queudver, tu peux le croire ? »

Je grimace un sourire. Ça oui, je peux le croire. Et d'ailleurs, je t'envie horriblement, James. Là, tout de suite, je donnerais dix ans, voire même quinze ou vingt, de ma vie pour avoir ta place.

Lily dépose un baiser sur la joue pas rasée de James.

« Je vous laisse finir de dégnomer le jardin. Ensuite, il faudra installer les tables. »

James gonfle les joues de dépit. Lily lui envoie une tape sur le bras.

« Tu veux un beau mariage, oui ou non ?

_ Ouais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on aurait tous mangé des saucisses et des chamallows grillés en chantant des chansons autour d'un feu.

_ Hors de question. Je veux que mes parents se souviennent de ce jour. Et je veux un mariage au moins aussi beau que celui de ma sœur.

_ Aussi beau ? Mais c'était un mariage culcul ! »

James lèves les deux mains, petits doigts en l'air et serre la bouche en cul de poule.

« Monsieur, madame, dit-il d'une voix de fausset, permettez-moi de proposer ce somptueux cocktails à base d'algues du Moyen-Orient. »

Lily lui envoie une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule mais elle rit aux éclats. Il y a quelques années, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se parler sans s'insulter ou se chamailler. Maintenant, ils sont… complices.

« Allez, reprend Lily. Il y a du boulot. Mais que fait donc Sirius ? »

A mon avis, il ne s'est pas réveillé à l'heure. Le connaissant, il est sorti hier soir, il est rentré tard, probablement ivre mort et là, il doit être en train de baigner dans son jus à ronfler joyeusement. Lily nous laisse dans le jardin et suit les traces du père de James.

« Alors ? dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On dégnome le jardin ?

_ Nan. J'aime bien les gnomes, c'est rigolo. Je ne vais quand même pas les priver de ce magnifique habitat que sont les fleurs de ma mère.

_ Elles sont jolies ces plantes. C'est dommage de les laisser abîmer.

_ Peter, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ma mère m'a forcé à planter chacune des graines quand j'étais gamin. J'ai passé des heures et des heures de torture à jardiner pendant mes vacances d'été. Et crois-moi, j'avais horreur de ça ! »

Il prend sa baguette passée dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Après, on se demandait pourquoi je n'aimais pas la botanique. »

Il fait une grimace.

« Un traumatisme d'enfant. Viens, on va plutôt installer les tables. »

Il m'emmène vers une petite cabane perdue dans la végétation. Ce jardin est formidable avec toutes ces plantes et tout cet espace. James a dû bien s'y amuser lorsqu'il était enfant. Moi, la maison de ma mère ne contient aucun espace vert. Mon seul terrain de jeu a toujours été ma chambre.

James ouvre en grand les portes de la cabane. Il fait sombre et poussiéreux là-dedans. J'avise les toiles d'araignées qui pendent du plafond. Quatre tables sont empilées dans un coin. Je lui donne un coup de main pour les sortir. Mais une fois qu'elles sont toutes disposées sur la pelouse, je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a là de quoi accueillir qu'une petite dizaine de personnes.

« Euh… James ? Tu as invité combien de personnes à ton mariage ? »

Il plisse les paupières et se met à compter silencieusement sur ses doigts.

« Une cinquantaine, je crois.

_ Et tu comptes tous les installer autour de ces tables ?

_ Oui.

_ On va être un peu serrés, non ? »

Il regarde les tables d'un œil critique.

« Non. Ça devrait aller. Tu crois que ça ne sera pas suffisant ?

_ Attends, ce sont des tables pour quatre personnes au maximum ! Et encore, il ne faut pas être trop gros ! »

James fait la moue.

« Amplificatum. »

L'une des tables s'étire dans un affreux grincement de bois. En quelques secondes, elle atteint la taille d'une grande table, capable d'accueillir une quinzaine de personnes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne connaissais pas ce sort, Flitwick a mis trois semaines à nous le faire apprendre en quatrième année. Allez, on fait pareil avec les autres et on les dispose là-bas, au milieu du jardin. »

Nous passons les quinze minutes suivantes à agrandir et disposer les tables selon le meilleur angle possible. J'étais assez partant pour les disposer de la même façon que les tables de banquet de la grande salle à Poudlard mais James finit par les installer en carré.

« C'est plus sympa comme ça. Et du coup, Lily ne pourra pas dire qu'on en exclue encore quelques-uns. Même si je placerais bien certaines personnes dans le fond du jardin. »

Il affiche un air de conspirateur que je lui connais bien. A l'école, quand il avait ce regard, Severus pouvait aller se cacher.


	3. 10h00

Chapitre 3 : 10h

« Qu'est-ce que je suis déçu d'avoir loupé le positionnement des tables. »

Quelque chose sonne faux dans la voix de Sirius Black. Je me retourne et vois le visage de James s'illuminer littéralement. Il bondit sur Sirius et lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'une main.

« Ah ! Ne me touche pas avec tes mains pleines de toiles d'araignées ! »

Sirius tente d'échapper à l'attaque. Lui non plus ne porte pas encore son costume mais il est tout de même impeccablement coiffé et rasé de près. Enfin, si ce n'est que ses cheveux lui retombent amplement dans les yeux.

Tous les deux luttent un moment puis finissent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. La chaleur caniculaire de cet été a mis prématurément fin à leur joute. Sirius me serre la main.

« Salut, Queudver.

_ Salut, Patmol. »

J'aurais apprécié qu'il me salue avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il l'a fait pour James mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que ma relation avec Sirius Black s'est nettement dégradée. J'ai peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose à mon sujet. Est-ce qu'il peut savoir que je risque fortement de rejoindre bientôt les rangs de Mangemorts ? A priori non mais toute sa famille fait partie des soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pourrait avoir entendu quelque chose…

Cette seule pensée me fait froid dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? s'exclame James. J'avais dit d'être là à neuf heures et il est… »

Il regarde sa montre.

« Dix heures cinq !

_ J'étais dans les embouteillages. »

James lui renvoie un regard de coin.

« Bon, ok, j'étais pas dans les embouteillages. J'étais pas seul cette nuit et j'ai eu du mal de décider Rosetta à partir ce matin au lieu de ce soir. Attends, elle s'appelle Rosetta ou Rosanna ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Oh et puis zut ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas le seul en retard. Où est Lunard ?

_ Il avait prévenu qu'il n'arriverait pas avant au moins onze heures. »

Sirius croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ah ok, et pour lui tu fais des concessions ?

_ Il est en entretien d'embauche. Enfin, je crois.

_ Ah ben bravo, je vois à qui va ta préférence. Si je t'avais sorti la même salade, tu m'aurais envoyé sur les roses.

_ Je n'en sais rien, il s'est arrangé pour envoyer un hibou à Lily, comme par hasard un jour où je n'étais pas là.

_ Je ne mentais pas, j'étais bien en entretien. »

Sirius et James se retournent dans un bel ensemble. J'ai bien essayé de les avertir que Remus se trouvait juste derrière eux mais ils étaient bien trop absorbés par leur discussion pour faire attention à moi.

« Alors ? demande James. Le verdict ? »

Remus fait la grimace.

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça ce soit très bien passé. »

Un silence pesant s'abat entre nous. On dirait que l'ambiance est soudainement plombée. James contemple les nuages et Sirius retire une saleté imaginaire de sous l'un de ses ongles. Remus, lui, observe ses chaussures d'un air un peu honteux. Je baisse la tête mais en réalité, je suis ravi de la façon dont se passent les choses. Plus Remus sera rejeté par la société sorcière, plus il y aura de chance qu'il accepte ma proposition de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts.

En attendant, nous sommes tirés de notre embarras par la mère de James qui fait irruption dans le jardin. Eleonore Potter est une femme exubérante aux cheveux gris et à la mine joyeuse. Quand on la regarde, on comprend immédiatement d'où James tire sa bonne humeur chronique.

Eleonore se jette dans les bras de Remus qui se raidit immédiatement. Il a toujours eu horreur qu'on le touche. Mais là, il est prisonnier. La mère de James dépose un baiser sur chacune de ses joues avant de le lâcher et d'agripper Sirius de la même façon. C'est rapidement mon tour.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir les garçons. Tout va bien pour vous ? »

Elle nous regarde d'un œil critique.

« Remus, tu ne manges pas assez. Sirius, tu devrais te couper les cheveux. Quant à toi, Peter, tu devrais faire attention à ta ligne. »

Cette femme a toujours été très directe. Lorsque nous étions enfants, sur le quais de la voie 9 ¾, elle ne se privait pas pour nous recoiffer ou rajuster notre tenue. Elle a toujours considéré les amis de James comme ses propres enfants. Enfin, ce n'est pas toujours désagréable mais c'est un peu déroutant.

James lève un sourcil.

« C'est Lily qui t'envoie ?

_ Oui mon lapin, elle veut s'assurer que vous êtes bien en train de travailler et non pas de perdre votre temps. »

Sirius a l'air d'avoir du mal de retenir son fou rire.

« Allons-y, _mon lapin_. »

James attend que sa mère soit repartie vers la maison pour sauter sur Sirius. Avec un grand éclat de rire, ce dernier s'amuse à l'éviter. Mais là encore, la lutte se termine prématurément. Les deux protagonistes sont rapidement en sueur.

« Bon. Les tables sont installées, dit finalement James en s'essuyant le front avec un mouchoir. Peter, tu vas m'aider à installer les chaises pour la cérémonie. »

James se tourne à nouveau vers la cabane et en tire une vieille batte de Quidditch qu'il tend à Sirius.

« Toi et Remus, vous dégnomez le jardin avant que la femme de ma vie se rende compte que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Je suis James vers le fond du jardin. Une petite estrade y a été installée sous une arche de fleurs. Un tas de chaises est empilé dans un coin, contre une clôture.

« Il faut installer tout ça. »

Je m'attèle à la tache. Tandis que j'installe une à une les chaises en rang devant l'estrade, je vois, au loin, Sirius et Remus. Tous les deux ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Remus se charge d'attraper les gnomes. Avec ses réflexes de loup-garou, il est bien plus rapide que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Enfin, quand il est suffisamment reposé. Je le vois donc s'emparer assez facilement des gnomes et les lancer à Sirius qui les renvoie dans la direction opposée d'un coup de batte. Les gnomes font de sacrés vols planés.

Il nous faut un petit moment pour installer les chaises. Lorsque c'est finalement fait, je suis en sueur sous mes vêtements. J'aurais dû enfiler des vêtements légers de moldus, comme James. Un t-shirt aurait certainement été plus pratique à porter par ce temps que ma robe de sorcier en coton.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ma mère refuse que je porte des vêtements moldus. Elle dit que les sorciers doivent s'habiller comme des sorciers, un point c'est tout. J'ai toujours envié mes trois camarades de porter des vêtements moldus. C'est facile pour Remus, il est de sang-mêlé et son père l'a élevé en partie comme un moldu. James, lui, vadrouille entre les deux. Bien qu'il soit issu d'une vieille famille de sang-pur, ses parents sont très tolérants. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu épouser Lily qui n'a, a priori, aucun sorcier dans sa famille. Quant à Sirius, il ne porte des vêtements moldus que pour s'opposer à ses parents dont les idées sont assez proches de celles de ma mère.

« Réveille-toi, Queudver, m'interpelle James. On a pas encore fini. »

Il se dirige vers ce que j'avais pris pour un arbuste en fleur. Il s'agit en réalité d'un tas de fleurs coupées. Il faut maintenant en accrocher une à chaque chaise puis faire un parterre qui servira d'allée principale.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus éclatent de rire. De ce que je peux voir d'ici, Sirius a loupé son coup et le gnome qu'il était censé envoyer ad patres s'est écrasé sur le tronc d'un arbre.

La chaleur est de plus en plus écrasante et James ne me laisse pas une minute de repos. J'aimerais aller rejoindre les deux autres qui n'arrêtent pas de rire depuis presque vingt minutes. J'ai l'impression que leur façon de dégnomer le jardin n'est pas très conventionnelle. Mais finalement, le travail paye. James et moi reculons pour observer le résultat. Les chaises, l'estrade, tout est fleuri est accueillant.

Mon ami m'envoie une tape sur l'épaule.

« Super. Lily va être ravie. »

Il consulte sa montre.

« Allons jeter un œil à ce que font les autres. »


	4. 11h00

Chapitre 4 : 11h

Un gnome passe juste au-dessus de ma tête et part s'écraser dans la pelouse sous les rires de Sirius et de Remus. La malheureuse créature, sonnée par le coup qu'elle vient de recevoir, se redresse en tremblant et s'enfuit en courant vers un massif de fleurs. On pourrait croire qu'elle ne se remontrera pas d'ici un sacré moment mais les gnomes sont particulièrement stupides et ne pensent jamais plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Il y a un tas de gnomes plus ou moins assommés aux pieds de Sirius. Lui et Remus rient tellement qu'ils en ont les larmes aux yeux.

« Euh… si Lily voit ça, les gars, intervient James, vous n'allez jamais survivre jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

_ Je suis un très mauvais batteur, rigole Sirius. Mais je suis un super matraqueur. »

Nous occupons donc les cinq minutes qui suivent à balancer les gnomes inconscients par-dessus la clôture.

« Bon, on a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous, reprend James. D'ici deux heures, les invités vont commencer à approcher. »

Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas entendu James rire. Même Sirius arrive à peine à lui décrocher un sourire. L'heure du mariage approche et je devine qu'il est de plus en plus nerveux. Je peux presque voir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Ça fait sept ans qu'il harcèle littéralement Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Aujourd'hui, ils vont enfin concrétiser leur union, l'officialiser et il se demande très probablement s'il n'a pas fait une bêtise. Pourtant, James n'a jamais été un coureur, contrairement à Sirius. Durant les sept années qu'il a passé à Poudlard, il n'a eu que deux ou trois petites amies. Je ne me souviens pas du chiffre exact mais je sais que ce n'est pas plus. Il a flashé une fois sur Lily et, depuis, il n'a plus démordu.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lily, la voici qui arrive en compagnie de sa mère. Toutes les deux portent des plateaux sur lesquels tintent des verres.

« Un peu de limonade ? »

Nous prenons chacun un verre. La boisson est parfaitement sucrée et délicieuse. Servie glacée, elle me fait un bien fou.

« C'est maman qui l'a faite. On en servira pendant la soirée. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_ Délicieux, répond Remus. Garde m'en quelques litres de côté. »

Je ne suis pas étonné. Il consomme tellement de sucre pour pallier aux carences causées par ses transformations que James lui a un jour demandé s'il n'était pas une mouche-garou plutôt qu'un loup-garou.

Pendant que nous sirotons nos limonades, Lily jette un coup d'œil critique au jardin. Je scrute son visage. Elle a l'air plutôt satisfaite.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop mal, dit-elle. Vous avez bien travaillé. »

Sirius lui envoie un clin d'œil.

« On travaille toujours bien. On est des gars sérieux. »

Lily fait la grimace.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Pour aucun d'entre vous. »

Maggy, la mère de Lily, renvoie son sourire à Sirius.

« Ne dis pas ça, Lily. Ces jeunes hommes sont tout à fait charmants. »

Bon, c'est vrai que nos grands sourires jouent en notre faveur. James, Sirius et Remus sont rayonnants. J'espère l'être également.

« Tu ne les connais pas, renchérit Lily. Tu demanderas tout à l'heure au professeur McGonagall ce qu'elle en pense. »

Le sourire de Sirius disparaît soudainement de son visage.

« Tu as invité McGonagall à ton mariage ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. J'ai invité le professeur Dumbledore aussi et Slughorn. »

Cette fois, c'est le sourire de Remus qui disparaît.

« Slughorn ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

_ Parce que c'était mon professeur préféré. Quant à McGonagall, elle fait aussi partie de l'ordre du phénix. »

A côté de moi, James a les yeux baissés dans les profondeurs de sa limonade. Bien que je devine que cette initiative était celle de Lily et non la sienne, il a un petit sourire jubilatoire vis-à-vis des réactions des deux autres. Moi, je me fiche de qui ils ont invité. McGonagall n'a pas autant à me reprocher qu'à Sirius et je ne faisais pas partie de la liste noire de Slughorn. Mais il y a quand même une personne que je ne veux pas voir aujourd'hui. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je pose la question à Lily.

« Tu n'as quand même pas invité Severus ? »

Remus et Sirius appuient ma question d'un regard insistant. Leurs motivations ne sont pas les mêmes que les miennes. Je les soupçonne de ne pas avoir envie de voir Severus, tout simplement. Moi, j'aimerais que l'on ne remarque pas que je suis en contact avec lui pour des raisons, disons, politiques.

« Je l'ai invité, Peter. Mais il refuse de venir. C'est lui comme ma sœur.

_ Lily, elle viendra, renchérit Maggy. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne pourra pas louper le mariage de sa petite sœur. »

Il n'y a plus de joie dans les yeux de Lily Evans. Les discussions sur sa sœur aînée sont généralement tabou. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Pétunia est jalouse de Lily au sujet de ses capacités à faire de la magie.

« Elle ne viendra pas, reprend Lily en gardant les dents serrées. Elle et son stupide Vernon détestent tout ce qui a trait à la magie et aujourd'hui, il ne va y avoir quasiment que des sorciers.

_ Vernon n'est pas stupide.

_ Non, c'est un… »

Lily se reprend à la dernière seconde. Elle doit juger qu'il est inutile de se battre avec sa mère sur ce sujet.

« C'est le jour de mon mariage, maman et j'aimerais pouvoir passer une journée sans me disputer au sujet de Pétunia.

_ Bien sûr.

_ De toute façon, elle n'aime pas beaucoup James mais que ça lui plaise ou non, c'est lui que j'ai choisi d'épouser. »

L'intéressé sourit de toutes ses dents. Il faut dire qu'avec toute l'énergie qu'il a déployé pour séduire Lily, il a bien le droit à un peu de reconnaissance.

Lily récupère nos verres vides et les repose sur son plateau.

« Fin de la pause, dit-elle. Vous quatre, vous vous chargez de décorer les tables. Vous devriez trouver tout ce qu'il faut dans le garage. Je veux quelque chose de joli, d'agréable et de bien fait. Le premier que je surprends à saboter le travail, je lui jette un endoloris. »

Je vois que la confiance règne. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Avec Sirius et James dans les parages, il est évident qu'il y aura au moins une chose qui ne se passera pas comme prévu. Si j'étais Lily, je ne m'inquiéterai pas de trop pour la préparation. C'est la cérémonie ou la soirée qui me ferait peur.

Lily et sa mère repartent vers la maison en discutant. Pendant ce temps, James nous emmène au garage. En chemin, il nous explique que ses parents n'ont jamais réellement eu l'utilité d'un garage étant donné qu'ils ne possèdent pas de véhicule moldu mais bien qu'il soit essentiellement peuplé de sorciers, le quartier avait été, à l'origine, construit pour des moldus. Le garage sert donc de remise à balais et d'entrepôt pour tout ce que les Potter n'ont pas pu caser dans la maison.

Pour l'heure, il est principalement occupé par des balais, plus ou moins vieux, la vieille tenue de Quidditch que James portait à l'école (son badge de capitaine est toujours épinglé sur le devant de la tunique) et par diverses caisses et boîtes. Il y a également un établi avec des nappes soigneusement pliées et repassées, des fleurs et des cartons emplis de vaisselle.

James dépose les fleurs dans les bras de Sirius, les nappes dans ceux de Remus et me demande un coup de main pour porter les cartons. Nous passons donc un bon moment à agencer le tout sur les tables de manière à ce que ce soit agréable. A un moment donné, l'exercice manque de se transformer en bataille de fleurs entre James et Sirius mais nous voyons le visage de Lily se dessiner à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Nous préférons tous nous remettre au travail avec l'impression d'être encore des adolescents qui passent leur temps en retenue.

Une fois les tables décorées, nous rajoutons les chaises. Il ne manque plus que la vaisselle et ce sera parfait. En regardant tout ça, je sens une pointe de jalousie naître dans ma poitrine. James a toujours réussi tout ce qu'il entreprenait et son mariage ne fera pas exception. Si un jour je me marie, je me demande si j'arriverais à trouver un endroit aussi idéal que la maison de ses parents.

Peut-être me la prêteront-ils à ce moment là ? Enfin, en admettant que je trouve quelqu'un à épouser et en admettant également qu'ils acceptent de prêter leur maison pour le mariage d'un Mangemort.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe, Peter ? »

Remus me regarde avec un air suspicieux. S'il n'y avait pas eu James et Sirius juste à côté (qui soit dit en passant, sont très occupés à piéger la chaise qu'est censé occuper le beau-frère de Lily), ce serait le moment idéal pour commencer à lui parler de mes projets de faire de lui un parfait soldat du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne veux pas que les deux autres entendent le moindre mot à ce sujet. Je les connais trop bien pour savoir que leur réaction risque d'être violente. Sirius me bannirait à coup sûr de son cercle d'amis et James serait capable de me torturer pour me forcer à revenir dans « le droit chemin ».

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, ça va. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop chaud, c'est tout. »

Remus hausse les épaules.

« Rentre te mettre un peu au frais, si tu préfères. Je suis sûr que Lily doit avoir tout autant de travail à faire à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. »

Je secoue à nouveau la tête, mais en souriant cette fois-ci. Non, aujourd'hui, je suis venu pour faire une trêve dans mon bouleversement politique personnel et j'ai bien l'intention de passer un peu de bon temps avec mes amis. Il s'agira probablement de l'une des dernières fois où je m'amuserai en leur compagnie, je tiens à en profiter.

Nous arrangeons quelques derniers détails puis nous reculons enfin. Les tables sont parfaites.

« Vous avez l'intention de nous placer ? demande Sirius.

_ Non. Lily dit que ce serait plus pratique mais déjà que j'ai pas eu le droit d'avoir trois témoins, il est hors de question qu'un seul d'entre vous se retrouve de l'autre côté. »

Sirius fait mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

« Je suis ému, Cornedrue. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer aujourd'hui. »

James lui grimace un sourire crispé. Le temps qui défile à toute allure met à rude épreuve ses nerfs déjà bien éprouvés.


	5. 12h00

Chapitre 5 : 12h

Maggy, la mère de Lily, vient à nouveau nous rejoindre, portant cette fois dans les mains un plateau de sandwichs qu'elle dépose sur l'une des tables.

« Tout va bien pour vous ? »

Nous acquiesçons tout en piochant dans les triangles aux différentes saveurs.

« Lily est partie se préparer.

_ Déjà ? s'étonne James, un sandwich à la mortadelle entre les dents. Mais on a encore deux heures devant nous ! »

Maggy lui renvoie le genre de sourire que l'on adresse à un enfant un peu lent d'esprit.

« Les femmes ont toujours besoin de plus de temps que les hommes pour se préparer, James. Et crois-moi, deux heures, ce n'est pas trop long. Par contre, toi, tu es consigné dans le jardin. Vous trois (elle désigne Sirius, Remus et moi), vous devriez monter vous changer dans à peu près une heure. »

James termine son sandwich et en pioche immédiatement un autre.

« Et moi ? Je fais comment pour me changer ?

_ Ta mère t'apportera tout ce qu'il faut. Allez, je vous laisse, je file m'habiller moi aussi. »

Sirius empoigne le plateau de sandwichs et nous nous installons tous dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. La pause repas tombe à point nommé. La pile de sandwichs diminue à vue d'œil.

« Qui Lily a-t-elle choisi pour témoin ? demande Sirius. Je suppose que ce n'est pas Servilus puisqu'il a annoncé qu'il ne viendra pas. »

C'était en effet l'une des questions que je me posais hier encore. Le choix de James quant à son témoin a été bien plus évident : Sirius, bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Au fond, j'aurais aimé qu'il me choisisse. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais peut-être reconsidéré la proposition de Severus. Mais aucun de mes trois amis ne m'a jamais fait croire que j'avais une place capitale. S'ils l'avaient fait, je n'aurais peut-être pas été si prompt à les trahir.

« Je crois que c'est Nevaeh Tomms.

_ Nevaeh ? demande Remus. Sa copine de classe ?

_ Tu connais d'autres Nevaeh ? »

Remus plisse les paupières.

« En fait, non.

_ Alors si jamais tu as d'autres questions stupides, s'il te plaît, garde-les pour les gnomes. »

Sirius siffle entre ses dents.

« Ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu es nerveux, Cornedrue.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas…

_ Si, tu es nerveux. Tu as l'air d'une adolescente qui va à son premier rendez-vous amoureux.

_ En plus mordant, ajoute Remus.

_ En plus mordant », confirme Sirius.

Tous deux se mettent à rire au détriment de James qui prend une moue boudeuse. Mais dans ses yeux, je vois pétiller de la joie et de la bonne humeur. James ne peut pas faire la tête très longtemps. Il en est physiquement et moralement incapable.

Quand je regarde mes amis, je vois à quel point ils sont complices tous les trois. Je me sens un peu à part, non pas rejeté, mais décalé. Je n'ai pas leur humour, je n'ai pas leur intelligence, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une adolescente qui va à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Severus a raison. Pendant sept ans, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre des Maraudeurs à faire comme si j'étais l'un des leurs. Mais je me suis jeté de la poudre aux yeux. Je me suis voilé la face. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont traîné derrière eux. Peut-être par pur plaisir d'avoir un admirateur qui bavait quotidiennement devant eux ? Je ne sais pas. Tous les trois représentent ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. Sirius est physiquement agréable. A l'école, la plupart des filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. S'ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de la promotion. James, lui, a un humour terrible et une imagination débordante. Qui plus est, c'est un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Remus a une intelligence particulière doublée d'une capacité d'analyse et de raisonnement qui font presque froid dans le dos. Même les cicatrices qui lui barrent la joue lui donnent un certain charme.

Moi, je n'ai rien. Je ne joue pas au Quidditch parce que je suis presque incapable de tenir sur un balais. Je n'attire pas les filles, surtout avec la calvitie qui creuse peu à peu un trou au sommet de ma tête. J'ai beau essayer de le cacher en laissant pousser mes cheveux et en les rabattant en arrière, au moindre coup de vent, le subterfuge est dévoilé. Et je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas une très bonne mémoire.

Sirius se lève, me coupant dans mes pensées. Il époussète rapidement son pantalon.

« Bon, puisque James et cantonné dans le jardin, je m'en vais voir s'il y a quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine.

_ Fais comme chez toi, bafouille James en mâchant le dernier sandwich. Il doit y avoir de la bièraubeurre quelque part. »

Sirius s'éloigne.

« Si on pouvait sauter la cérémonie, grogne James. Et si jamais elle dit non ?

_ Elle ne dira pas non, répond Remus en s'étirant. Ou alors c'est qu'elle est particulièrement instable.

_ Mais on en sait rien en fait.

_ Tu vis avec elle depuis deux ans, dis-je. Tu ne crois pas que tu l'aurais remarqué ? »

James se gratte pensivement le menton, faisant crisser les poils de sa barbe. En général, il est plutôt bien rasé mais je crois que ce matin, il n'a pas fait l'effort de prendre soin de lui. De toute façon, il va bientôt devoir se changer donc il se rasera probablement à ce moment-là.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu veux tout arrêter là, ricane Remus. Après avoir déployé tant d'énergie, ce serait plutôt idiot.

_ Facile à dire pour toi. Vous deux, vous devez bien vous moquez de moi. »

Remus éclate de rire.

« C'est clair ! Où est passé le James Potter libre comme l'air ?

_ C'est ça, profites-en. Le jour de ton mariage, je prendrais ma revanche. »

Remus hausse les sourcils.

« Le jour de mon mariage ? Ce n'est pas demain la veille. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je ne suis pas censé fonder une famille pour éviter que mes gênes puissent gâter une génération de sorciers. »

Il a dit ça sur un ton léger mais j'entends dans sa voix une certaine amertume. Remus ne souffre pas d'être un loup-garou. Il souffre du regard des autres, de l'image qu'il donne de lui-même, de la peur et du dégoût qu'il génère. De mes trois amis, c'est le seul dont je ne voudrais pas avoir la place bien que j'ai énormément d'admiration pour lui. Il faut avoir un certain courage et une certaine force d'âme pour endurer tout ça et garder, malgré tout, le sourire. A sa place, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter tout ce qu'il a déjà dû endurer. Les transformations, la fatigue chronique, le regard des autres. Dumbledore est l'une des rares personnes à avoir osé lui faire confiance. Mais Remus m'a dit un jour que sa nomination au poste de préfet, à l'école, ne lui avait pas donné l'impression qu'il était jugé à sa juste valeur mais au contraire, qu'on avait pitié de lui. Je me demande si c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'est montré si incompétent à ce sujet…

Ah ! Revoilà Sirius, les bras chargés de bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Dans la chaleur ambiante, j'avise avec gourmandise la buée qui s'est formée sur le col des bouteilles. Les boissons doivent être agréablement fraîches.

Sirius distribue une bièraubeurre à chacun et se laisse à nouveau tomber dans l'herbe à côté de James. Il utilise sa baguette pour retirer le bouchon. Nous faisons tous pareil.

J'avale une longue gorgée. La boisson est glacée et me rafraîchit un peu.

« Tu as choisi ma petite cousine pour demoiselle d'honneur ?

_ Cherche pas, c'est Lily. Elle voulait des enfants pour l'accompagner à l'autel. Elle dit que ça fait conte de fée.

_ Ma petite cousine ? Qui fait conte de fée ? »

Sirius se met à rire.

« Tu es sûr que Lily a choisi la bonne personne ? »

La petite cousine de Sirius a beau être une gentille gamine, elle a tout de même du sang de Black galopant dans les veines. Elle doit avoir six ou sept ans et c'est déjà une petite calamité. Qui plus est, elle est particulièrement maladroite. En règle générale, les gens s'extasient devant elle parce que c'est une métamorphomage. Mais la gamine sait très bien tirer parti de cet avantage. Personnellement, je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une seule fois lorsque Androméda et Ted, la cousine de Sirius et son mari, sont venus avec la petite à une réunion de l'ordre. Ce soir-là, ils n'avaient trouvé personne pour la garder. Elle a du tempérament, ça c'est sûr, et la particularité de ne surtout pas obéir aux ordres de sa mère.

« Moi je l'aime bien, renchérit James.

_ Ce n'est pas le problème, répond Sirius. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. C'est juste qu'il ne va pas lui falloir cinq minutes pour transformer la cérémonie en cauchemar. »

James ricane.

« Eh bien pour une fois, ça ne me retombera pas dessus.

_ Sûr. Il s'en trouvera certainement un pour faire remarquer qu'elle ressemble particulièrement à son cousin. »

Sirius termine en une seule gorgée sa bouteille de bièraubeurre.

« Bon, je crois qu'il va être temps pour nous de nous changer. A tout à l'heure, Cornedrue. »

Nous nous levons, laissant James tout seul à l'ombre du saule pleureur.

« Vous avez cinq minutes ! s'exclame-t-il. Passé ce délais, je considérerais que vous m'avez laissé tomber ! »


	6. 13h00

Chapitre 6 : 13h

Nous entrons dans la maison. Il fait agréablement frais ici. Dans la cuisine, des odeurs de nourriture me font saliver bien que mon estomac soit calé par tous les sandwichs que j'ai avalé. La gourmandise a toujours été mon pire défaut et d'ailleurs, ça se voit. Je n'ai pas le corps d'athlète de James ni celui de golden boy de Sirius. Non, moi, j'ai plusieurs kilos en trop. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé au niveau de Slughorn mais si je ne fais pas attention, c'est ce qui me pend au nez.

Nous débouchons dans le hall. Là, Sirius entre en contact avec une forme rose couverte de cheveux.

« Nymphadora, regarde où tu marches ! »

La gamine, qui arbore aujourd'hui une ample chevelure blonde, se masse le front en grimaçant. Dans sa robe rose bonbon, elle a l'air d'une confiserie échappée d'un paquet.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Sirius.

_ Ah. Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?

_ Pas comme ça. »

On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de détester son prénom. Si j'avais dû m'appeler Nymphadora moi aussi, j'aurais fini par devenir dépressif. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents ont choisi de m'appeler Peter. J'aime assez bien en fait.

Depuis le salon, nous entendons la voix d'Androméda.

« Nymphadora ! Reviens ici que j'ajuste ta robe ! »

La petite lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

« Sil vous plaît, ne dîtes pas que vous m'avez vue.

_ Faudra nous payer, répond Sirius. Et ce sera très cher.

_ Pas question ! »

Elle se fraye un passage entre nous trois et court vers le jardin. Quelques secondes plus tard, apparaît la cousine de Sirius. C'est une grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Quelque part, elle ressemble un peu à Sirius, mais en plus féminin, évidemment. Les Black partagent tous les traits de la haute aristocratie qui leur donne un air raffiné et hautain. Il suffit de les connaître pour savoir que c'est généralement les traits principaux de la famille. Sauf pour Sirius et Androméda, les deux membres déshérités.

« Où est-elle ? s'exclame Androméda. Où est encore passée cette petite peste ? »

Sirius semble hésiter. Il consulte du regard Remus qui lui envoie un sourire amusé. Dans un même geste, tous deux désignent le jardin.

« Elle est partie par-là » dit Sirius.

Androméda serre les poings et court jusqu'au jardin. La petite Nymphadora va très certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Dans les secondes qui suivent, Ted vient nous rejoindre à son tour en traînant les pieds. Nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié de la journée et il a déjà l'air épuisé. Si j'avais pu choisir mon apparence physique, j'aurais voulu ressembler à Ted Tonks. Il a une certaine prestance et un certain charisme tout en gardant un physique passe-partout. Il nous regarde tous les trois en soupirant puis acquiesce doucement.

« Quoi qu'il se passe dans votre tête, les garçons, n'épousez jamais une Black. Ce sont de vraies démones. »

Il lève les bras et les laisse retomber mollement contre ses flancs.

« Androméda va m'épuiser avant l'âge et Nymphadora est bien partie pour finir le travail. »

Remus et moi sourions par politesse, pas tout à fait sûrs de la façon dont nous devons prendre les paroles de Ted. Mais Sirius, lui, éclate franchement de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Androméda mise à part, il n'y a pas une Black qui tienne la route. Mes amis sont des idiots mais pas des crétins.

_ Parle pour toi, répond Remus. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un idiot. »

Sirius le regarde de coin. Je peux voir à son regard qu'il se torture les méninges pour trouver quelque chose de mordant à lui répondre. Mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche et par la refermer sans prononcer un mot. Remus se met à rire.

« Tu vois, même toi tu ne peux pas me contredire.

_ Je trouverai. J'ai encore toute l'après-midi pour te prouver que tu es un idiot. »

Remus abat sa main sur son épaule.

« Bonne chance, Patmol mais ne réfléchis pas de trop. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. »

Nous nous apprêtons à monter l'escalier lorsque nous entendons à nouveau la voix d'Androméda qui, cette fois, vient du jardin.

« Ted ! Viens donc par ici, j'ai besoin de toi ! Immédiatement ! »

Il y a comme une lueur de désespoir qui traverse le regard de Ted Tonks. L'espace d'un instant, son menton plonge vers sa poitrine, donnant l'impression qu'il porte toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. Puis il traîne les pieds vers le jardin. On dirait on condamné qui part pour Azkaban.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça le mariage ? je demande. Parce que, si c'est le cas, on devrait peut-être en parler à James avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, non ?

_ Nan, répond Sirius. C'est un genre qu'il se donne. Ted est raide dingue de ma cousine.

_ En tout cas, ajoute Remus, faut avoir de sacrés nerfs pour s'opposer à ta famille quand on est un sang-mêlé. »

Dans la bouche d'un sang-pur, ces paroles passent pour racistes. Quelqu'un qui aurait entendu ce que vient de dire Remus pourrait aisément le prendre pour un adepte des principes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, il est lui-même un sang-mêlé. Sa mère était une sorcière, et plutôt douée à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais son père est un moldu. Maintenant qu'il est veuf, il est retourné à une vie sans magie dans un monde d'électronique et de modernisation.

« Je me marierai avec une moldue moi aussi, dit tout à coup Sirius. Ou avec une sang-mêlée. Je ferais des tas de petits Black à moitié sorciers. Si j'ai du bol, j'aurais peut-être même un cracmol dans ma famille. »

Là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Si Sirius disait ça devant un Mangemort, je veux dire un vrai Mangemort, pas un apprenti comme moi, il finirait sous un tas d'endoloris.

Il frappe dans ses mains.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va se faire attraper par la mère de James si jamais on reste plantés là. Et croyez-moi, vaut mieux pas s'opposer à Eleonore Potter. »

Nous montons donc les escaliers. Grâce à Sirius, nous retrouvons facilement la chambre d'amis où nous attendent nos vêtements de soirée. C'est vrai qu'il a vécu un peu plus de deux ans dans cette maison.

Je referme la porte derrière nous. Sirius a déjà enlevé sa chemise et Remus jette un coup d'œil à la salle de bain attenante à la pièce.

« Ils ne prévoient pas qu'on dorme à un moment donné ? je demande.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? répond Sirius.

_ Parce que nous allons visiblement partager cette chambre tous les trois et que le lit ne peut être occupé que par deux personnes.

_ Pas de problème, assure Remus en commençant lui aussi à se déshabiller, je peux dormir n'importe où. Passé une heure du matin, je pourrais m'endormir au milieu de l'orchestre. »

C'est vrai qu'une année, il s'est endormi dans les estrades du stade de Quidditch en plein milieu d'un match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il y avait du bruit ce jour-là. Mais c'était un lendemain de pleine lune. Il était particulièrement épuisé. Là, James et Lily ont choisi la date de leur mariage en fonction de Remus. Nous sommes pile à mi-chemin entre la dernière pleine lune et la prochaine.

Nous passons une bonne partie du temps qui suit à nous changer, nous rafraîchir et nous préparer pour la cérémonie. Les invités sont censés arriver pour deux heures. D'ailleurs, le temps que nous enfilons nos costumes, nous entendons la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir toutes les deux minutes.

J'observe mes compagnons. Sirius porte un costume d'un noir d'encre agrémenté d'une chemise argentée. Remus, lui, est dans les tons bruns avec une chemise bleu-vert. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne porte de cravate ou de nœud papillon. C'est un accord entre eux. En quittant Poudlard, ils ont juré ne plus jamais en porter.

« Bien, dit tout à coup Sirius. On dirait qu'on est prêt. A votre avis, il y a des chances pour que je rentre accompagné ou non ?

_ Aucune, répond laconiquement Remus.

_ Bravo ! Je suis ravi de ton soutient.

_ Il n'y a aucune chance pour que James te laisse repartir ce soir. Quoi qu'il se passe à partir de maintenant, nous sommes coincés jusqu'à demain matin. »

Sirius prend une seconde pour réfléchir.

« Bien vu. »

Remus se dirige vers la porte.

« Un point pour moi. Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à me prouver que je suis un idiot.

_ Mais j'y arriverai ! »

Ou pas. Sirius a toujours aimé se lancer des petits défis qui ne riment à rien. Un jour, il s'était mis en tête de rester vingt-quatre heures d'affilées sur son balai. Lorsqu'il est descendu, il a filé à l'infirmerie demander à Mademoiselle Pomfresh un baume pour son arrière-train endolori.


	7. 14h00

Chapitre 7 : 14h

Nous retrouvons James dans le jardin. Lui aussi s'est changé. Il est en tenue de cérémonie et est rasé de près. Il n'a presque plus rien à voir avec celui qui arrangeait les tables tout à l'heure. Il est de plus en plus nerveux. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour les ressortir immédiatement, s'ébouriffe sans arrêt les cheveux, nettoie les verres de ses lunettes sur un pan de sa chemise.

En nous voyant arriver, il court dans notre direction.

« C'est affreux ! s'exclame-t-il de but en blanc. Ils viennent tous en masse ! »

En effet, il y a là pas mal de monde. Je reconnais le professeur McGonagall qui a toujours l'air aussi coincée. Elle discute avec le professeur Dumbledore qui semble être très occupé à lui faire un cours sur les rhododendrons. Je vois également Arthur et Molly Weasley et leurs enfants. Le petit Bill entre en première année à Poudlard l'année prochaine. C'est un gamin un peu turbulent mais qui n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre. Son petit frère, Charlie, est à peine plus âgé que la petite Nymphadora. D'ailleurs, tous les deux sont en train de piéger un gnome qui a échappé à Remus et à Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention de lui faire, mais ça ne va sûrement pas lui être agréable. Vient ensuite Percy. A l'âge de quatre ans, ce gamin a déjà l'air d'un petit prétentieux. C'est effrayant. Après lui, Arthur et Molly ont deux autres garçons, Fred et George. Agés de deux ans. Ces deux-là n'ont pas eu l'autorisation de gambader tout à leur guise dans le jardin. Ils sont tous les deux accrochés aux mains de leur mère. Je comprends Molly sur ce coup-là. Les jumeaux sont de véritables tornades. Partout où il passent, la faune et la flore trépassent.

Le jardin ne cesse de se remplir de monde. Il y a beaucoup de têtes que je ne connais pas. Je pense qu'il doit s'agir de membres de la famille de James et de Lily.

« Tiens, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous revoir un jour vous quatre. »

Nous nous retournons pour faire face à Nevaeh Rutger qui se fait maintenant appeler Nevaeh Tomms. Quand j'étais au collège, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à rêver qu'elle et moi sortions ensemble. C'est l'une des meilleures amies de Lily mais c'est aussi une grande blonde très séduisante. Malheureusement pour moi, elle a commencé à sortir en quatrième année avec Grogan Tomms. Et même pire, elle l'a épousé ! Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce type avec ses cheveux châtains bouclés et son regard mielleux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où Remus lui a fichu son poing dans la figure quand nous étions en première année. Ok, c'était principalement à cause de l'influence de la pleine lune mais ça m'a tout de même fait un bien fou.

Pour l'heure, Nevaeh avise Sirius d'un air presque gourmand. C'est vrai que dans son costume de cérémonie, il a plutôt belle allure.

« Tu es venu tout seul, Sirius ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. »

Grogan émet un bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire amusé et le grognement vexé. Remus tousse dans son poing.

« Alors… mmm… Nevaeh, c'est toi qui sera le témoin de Lily ? »

La tension semble baisser d'un cran. Nevaeh passe sa main autour des hanches de Grogan.

« Oui et notre fille sera la deuxième demoiselle d'honneur.

_ Ah… vous avez une fille ? »

James se gratte la nuque.

« Je ne vous en ai pas parlé ? Elle a quoi, deux ans ?

_ Trois, James. Pernella a trois ans. »

En entendant le prénom de la pauvre enfant, Sirius se retient de justesse d'éclater de rire. Pendant quelques instants, il lutte avec lui-même.

« Tu as appelé ta fille Pernella ?

_ C'est la mienne aussi, renchérit Grogan. Et il se trouve que Pernella est le prénom de ma mère. Ça te pose un problème Black ? »

Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose à Sirius pour se mettre à hurler de rire. Malheureusement, il peut se permettre se genre de choses. Il a un nom qui sonne agréablement et un prénom attirant.

« Aucun problème. »

Depuis le fond du jardin, nous entendons tout à coup la voix de Dumbledore amplifiée magiquement afin d'atteindre chacun des invités.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. La cérémonie va commencer. »

La foule commence alors à se masser vers les chaises que James et moi avons installés tout à l'heure. Je vois Androméda attraper Nymphadora par le col de sa robe et la traîner vers la maison où elle doit probablement rejoindre Lily. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir les genoux de la gamine noirs de terre.

La mère de James fait irruption. Elle regarde son fils avec un air exaspéré.

« Tu ne peux pas te coiffer pour une fois ?

_ Lily m'aime comme ça.

_ Oui, mais aujourd'hui nous recevons du beau monde. »

Eleonore humidifie ses doigts de salive pour aplatir les cheveux de James qui tente par tous les moyens d'échapper à cette nouvelle démonstration d'amour maternel. Sirius n'en peut plus de rire. Lui qui n'a jamais vraiment connu l'amour parental doit bien s'amuser, en effet. Mais ses rires attirent l'attention d'Eleonore.

« Allez vous asseoir, vous trois, sinon vous n'aurez plus de places ! »

Remus tire Sirius par la manche et nous nous dirigeons vers l'assemblée, laissant James derrière nous. Les chaises se remplissent rapidement. Au premier rang, Ted Tonks nous fait signe de le rejoindre.

« Je vous ai réservé des places. Je me suis dit que James n'accepterait certainement pas que vous restiez dans le fond. »

Nous le remercions chaleureusement et nous installons. Sauf Sirius qui patiente, debout sur l'estrade, à côté de Nevaeh. Les deux témoins ne sont pas tenus de rester dans l'assemblée.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe la foule. Hagrid occupe deux chaises à lui tout seul. Il a les yeux brillants et tient dans une main un mouchoir de la taille d'un drap. Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de pleurer ? A son air, je devine aisément que oui. Plus loin, je vois également Frank et Alice Londubat. Tous les deux se sont mariés l'année dernière. Ils se tiennent par la main et semblent radieux. Ce sont des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils se sont connus à Poudlard, quelques années avant que les Maraudeurs n'y mettent les pieds et sont devenus aurors ensemble. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il y a une telle harmonie entre eux que le moindre geste de l'un est naturellement repris par l'autre.

Dumbledore s'avance sur l'estrade. Je crois que c'est lui qui va mener la cérémonie. Il observe l'assemblée en souriant.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en ces temps de guerre pour célébrer un moment de paix et de bonheur. Lorsque James et Lily étaient élèves à Poudlard, rien n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'ils en arriveraient là un jour. »

Donc les professeurs étaient conscients du harcèlement dont Lily faisait l'objet et du nombre de baffes que James a reçu. Ils ont dû bien s'en amuser. Je parie que ça parlait pas mal à leur sujet en salle des professeurs.

Androméda nous rejoint à son tour. Elle se glisse entre Ted et Remus.

« Cette gamine va me rendre folle ! siffle-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refuse de m'écouter ?

_ Parce que c'est ta fille, répond Ted d'un ton parfaitement calme, et parce qu'elle a ton tempérament. »

Eh bien. Ça promet !

« Mais l'amour, reprend Dumbledore, est une chose parfois bien incompréhensible et lorsque deux esprits sont fait pour vivre l'un auprès de l'autre, nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose. »

A côté de moi, je vois Remus froncer les sourcils. Dumbledore fait toujours de somptueux discours mais à un moment donné, on finit par perdre le fil et par ne plus rien comprendre. J'ai l'impression que mon ami est déjà largué. A moins qu'il ne soit en train de méditer sur son propre cas.

« Enfin, aujourd'hui James et Lily s'unissent et nous allons leur souhaiter tout le bonheur qu'ils méritent. »

Il prend sa baguette et la dirige vers un point derrière Sirius. Un orgue gigantesque apparaît et se met à jouer une marche nuptiale. Sirius et Nevaeh, qui n'avaient certainement pas été mis au courant de ce détail, font un bond sur le côté.

La foule se lève alors et se met à applaudir. Eleonore emmène son fils jusqu'à l'estrade en le tenant par le bras. James a l'air un peu maladif mais il a tout de même un grand sourire. Sur son passage, quelques hommes lui tapent sur l'épaule et lui murmurent des félicitations. Des filles minaudent. Le jour de son mariage, un homme est toujours particulièrement séduisant, quel que soit son physique, quel que soit son caractère. Et je devine aisément que quelques-unes de ces adolescentes qui me sont inconnues envient la place de Lily.

James s'arrête au bas de l'estrade. Sa mère dépose un baiser sur sa joue et court rejoindre son propre époux dans la foule. Une fois à sa place, elle s'éponge les yeux avec un mouchoir en dentelle.

Un murmure d'admiration remonte le long de l'assemblée. Je me retourne et vois Lily au bras de son père. Dans sa robe blanche, son voile tombant délicatement sur ses cheveux couleur de feu, elle a l'air d'une nymphe. Son sourire est magnifique. Derrière elle, tenant la traîne de sa robe, trottinent la petite Nymphadora dont les cheveux ne sont déjà plus aussi blonds et une fillette aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns.

A un moment donné, la petite cousine de Sirius s'emmêle les pieds. Sur quelques pas, elle chancelle en tirant sur la traîne de la robe, ce qui fait louper un pas sur deux à Lily. Quelques rires montent de l'assemblée. Ted secoue doucement la tête avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard. Androméda, elle, donne l'impression de vouloir foudroyer la petite rien qu'avec les yeux.

Depuis l'estrade, James est figé. Est-ce à cause de la beauté de Lily ou bien parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui il s'engage à vie ?

En passant près de nous, Lily laisse échapper un gloussement. Je devine toute sa joie et tout son bonheur dans ces quelques éclats.

Et ça me poignarde le cœur. Comment fait donc Remus pour paraître aussi joyeux à un tel moment ? Je veux dire, sa situation n'est pas spécialement meilleure que la mienne. Et en plus d'être tout seul, il a d'énormes problèmes financiers. Lorsque Eleonore lui a dit, tout à l'heure qu'il ne mangeait pas assez, je ne sais pas si elle s'est rendue compte que ce n'était pas à cause d'une idéologie particulière ou d'un désir morbide de rester aussi maigre. J'applaudis, mais j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. James a toujours tout réussi et il a toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Lily disait de lui que c'était un capricieux et un gamin pourri gâté. C'est vrai, mais ça paye ! Moi, ma mère m'a élevé à la dure. J'avais à peine quatre ans quand mon père a quitté la maison. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir un jour. C'était un sang-mêlé, un piètre sorcier mais d'après ma mère, un « sacré bonhomme ». Un matin, elle l'a trouvé dans le couloir de l'entrée, sa valise à la main. Il l'a regardée et il a dit : « je m'en vais. Embrasse Peter pour moi. » Il a transplané et nous ne l'avons jamais revu.

Est-il mort ? Je l'ai espéré bien des fois alors que, le soir, dans mon lit, j'entendais ma mère pleurer. A-t-il eu d'autres enfants qu'il a abandonné à leur sort par la suite, tout comme moi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais osé tenter la moindre recherche sur lui, de peur de trouver quelque chose qui me ferait plus mal encore.

Lily et James sont maintenant tous les deux devant l'estrade, main dans la main. Dumbledore les couve d'un regard bienveillant.

La foule se rassoit dans un bruissement d'étoffes et un raclement de chaises.

« James, Lily, dit Dumbledore, vous nous avez fait l'honneur de vous accompagner dans votre bonheur. »

Il se tourne ensuite vers les deux témoins.

« Sirius, Nevaeh, approchez donc un peu. »

Tous deux s'avancent en souriant et se placent de part et d'autre des futurs mariés. Dumbledore reprend alors.

« Nous vous écoutons.

_ James, clame Lily, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour devenir ta femme, pour t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive et pour être à tes côtés. »

Le sourire de James s'élargit. Sirius le pousse légèrement dans le dos, ce qui fait rire les invités.

« Lily, dit-il d'une voix dans laquelle perce l'émotion, malgré les ténèbres et ses adeptes, c'est vers toi que je regarde parce que tu illumines ma route. Je t'aime. »

La foule applaudit. Dumbledore lève les bras et envoie un clin d'œil à James qui prend alors Lily par la taille et l'embrasse avec passion. Quelque part derrière nous, Hagrid se met à sangloter à grands bruits.

« Par la loi magique, déclame Dumbledore, par les pouvoirs dont m'a investi le Magenmagot et par la grâce de chacun ici présent, je vous déclare désormais unis pour la vie sous l'œil de Merlin. Où sont les alliances ? »

Percy Weasley arrive alors, portant un écrin. Il avance fièrement, la tête haute. Ses cheveux rouges, presque oranges, point commun de tous les Weasley, donnent l'impression qu'il tient un flambeau au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvre l'écrin et le présente à James. Celui-ci y pioche alors une bague et la passe au doigt de Lily sous une salve d'applaudissements. C'est ensuite au tour de Lily de répéter le geste.

« Bravo ! s'extasie Dumbledore. Et maintenant, place à la fête ! »

Il pointe à nouveau sa baguette vers l'orgue qui se transforme en orchestre composé d'un piano, une guitare, un violoncelle, une batterie et un saxophone qui entament tout seuls un premier air de musique.

Les applaudissements font fureur. Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux d'Arthur et Molly, poussent des hurlements perçants. C'est à celui qui fera le plus de bruit.

Une horde d'elfes de maisons probablement fournis par Poudlard se met alors à zigzaguer entre les invités, proposant ici et là canapés et flûtes de champagne.

Pendant ce temps, les mariés et les témoins signent ce qui semble être un registre permettant d'officialiser la cérémonie.


	8. 15h00

Chapitre 8 : 15h

Remus et moi rejoignons les autres. Hagrid est là également.

« Poudlard n'est plus pareil sans vous, sanglote-t-il en serrant tellement James dans ses bras qu'il risque fortement de l'écraser. Les élèves de votre trempe, ça ne se fait plus !

_ Allons, Hagrid, intervient Sirius en tentant de dégager son ami de l'étreinte du demi-géant, je suis sûr que McGonagall n'est pas de ton avis. »

D'un signe du menton, il désigne Slughorn qui tient dans une main une pile de canapés au saumon.

« Lui aussi doit être ravi qu'on ne soit plus à l'école.

_ C'est vrai qu'on lui a saccagé pas mal de cours, confirme Remus en tendant une flûte à James qui s'est enfin dégagé.

_ Surtout toi, dis-je. Il y avait quand même une matière où tu étais plus mauvais que moi. »

Remus éclate de rire.

« Le cours de potions a toujours été ma bête noire. Je ne suis même pas fichu de créer un philtre à deux éléments.

_ Oui, dis-je, mais tu maîtrises les sorts informulés.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir. »

En effet, mais pour moi, ça fait beaucoup. Ça marque encore un peu plus le fossé qui existe entre moi et mes amis. Je ne les accuse pas d'être meilleurs que moi, non, je les accuse de m'avoir laissé croire que je pouvais être aussi bon qu'eux alors que tout le monde autour de nous savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

Alice et Frank Londubat viennent s'ajouter à notre petit groupe. Ils félicitent James et Lily avec de grands sourires. Pendant ce temps, j'intercepte un elfe qui porte un plateau de canapés. J'en choisi un dont la couleur n'a pas l'air trop dangereuse et l'enfourne rapidement. Le goût est assez particulier. Je n'arrive même pas à deviner de quoi il s'agit réellement. Est-ce que Berty Crochu s'est lancé dans la confection de mises en bouche ?

« C'était magnifique ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, James, soupire Alice. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. »

James fanfaronne. Il s'ébouriffe les cheveux, comme il a l'habitude de le faire et enfonce l'une de ses mains dans ses poches, l'autre étant prise par sa flûte de champagne. Sirius attire son attention en posant sa main sur son bras. Il désigne une adolescente aux cheveux blonds ondulés.

« Dis-moi, Cornedrue, est-ce que je la connais ? »

James plisse les yeux. Cette fille me dit quelque chose à moi aussi. Etait-elle à Poudlard ? A la regarder ainsi, je dirais qu'elle a dix-sept, dix-huit ans au maximum.

« C'est Jocunda, finit par répondre James.

_ C'est ma sœur, Sirius ! intervient Nevaeh. Alors ne t'avise pas de l'approcher !

_ Elle a quelqu'un ?

_ Non mais…

_ Alors je ne risque pas de lui faire beaucoup de mal. »

Il s'éloigne en direction de la jeune fille qui rit aux éclats d'une blague que semble lui raconter Arthur Weasley. Le visage de Nevaeh s'empourpre.

« Sirius ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! »

Ce dernier jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui envoie un clin d'œil. Nevaeh s'élance derrière lui. Je vois Grogan lever la main comme pour la retenir mais, finalement, il la laisse retomber. J'aurais aimé qu'il les poursuive au lieu de rester avec nous.

Nous sommes aveuglés par un flash. Des lucioles viennent danser tout autour de ma tête. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a lancé un lumos en pleine figure.

« Souriez, s'extasie un photographe d'une vingtaine d'années au visage boutonneux. Les photos seront plus jolies si vous souriez.

_ Ouais, grogne James, et comme ça, tu nous les vendras plus cher ! »

Lily lui envoie une tape sur l'épaule.

« Je t'en prie. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Tarquin de venir prendre des photos. C'est le meilleur de la région. »

Le boutonneux produit un drôle de cliquètement avec sa langue.

« Tarquin Picturit pour vous servir monsieur Potter. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait prendre quelques photos du côté de l'estrade.

_ Eh bien…

_ James, renchérit Lily. Ça ne nous dérange pas. »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Les garçons, désolé mais…

_ Allez-y, répond l'ex Serdaigle avec un geste de la main. Je vais aller chercher ma femme avant qu'elle n'étrangle Black. »

Remus et moi nous retrouvons tout à coup seuls. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Frank et Alice n'étaient plus avec nous. Je termine mon verre d'un trait, me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Euh… Lunard, je peux te parler ?

_ Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de m'en demander la permission, Peter.

_ Oui mais, je veux dire, en privé. »

Remus jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule droite puis un autre par-dessus son épaule gauche.

« Je ne pense pas que grand monde fasse attention à nous. Je t'écoute. »

Il dépose son verre vide sur le plateau d'un elfe de passage et en pioche immédiatement un autre. A l'allure où il va, il sera ivre mort avant le début de la soirée. D'autant plus qu'il tient très mal l'alcool. Je ne sais pas si c'est son état de santé qui fait ça ou si c'est naturel chez lui mais il n'a jamais eu besoin de boire beaucoup pour se mettre à délirer. Et quand Remus délire, c'est quelque chose ! Lui, le garçon si sage et si poli pourrait presque faire passer Sirius pour quelqu'un de sérieux. Ça en devient même effrayant.

« Tu vois, dis-je, la situation en ce moment est… comment dire, assez floue. »

Du bout du pied, je dessine des arabesques dans la terre. Je n'ose pas le regarder en face de peur qu'il ne se moque de moi ou ne me traite d'idiot. Lorsque lui, Sirius et James se prêtent à ce genre de jeu, ils en rient mais moi j'ai toujours eu du mal de prendre ces blagues autrement qu'au premier degré.

« Tu veux parler de la guerre ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, je… »

Il soupire.

« Peter, c'est le jour du mariage de James et de Lily. Tu n'as pas envie de parler d'autre chose ?

_ Je ne vois pas d'autre moment pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire. On ne se voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

J'ose enfin lever la tête. Mon regard croise le sien. Il y a quelque chose de sauvage au fond de ses yeux qui m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise. Aussi gentil et agréable soit-il, il reste un loup-garou et ça se ressent. C'est la raison pour laquelle la plupart des gens non avisés évitent de rester trop longtemps en sa présence. Il met réellement mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, c'est vrai. Mais…

_ Ecoute-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Il esquisse un demi sourire puis plonge les lèvres dans son verre.

« La situation est très floue en ce moment, je reprends, et il est plutôt difficile de discerner où se trouve le bien et le mal.

_ Le mal, c'est l'autre camp. Il n'y a pas à passer toute la nuit la-dessus.

_ Eh bien justement, je voudrais en être sûr. »

Il me dévisage. J'ai horreur lorsqu'il fait ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Peter ? »

Je me gratte le haut de la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas doué non plus pour les discours ? Lorsque Severus m'a servi les mêmes paroles il y a quelques mois, c'était très clair et très convainquant. Moi, je m'emmêle les mots.

« Eh bien, je… »

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. Nous sommes tout à coup percutés par une créature rose et brune qui courait en regardant derrière elle. Remus fait un bond en arrière pour ne pas renverser son verre (on sauve le principal à ce que je vois) tandis que la petite Nymphadora vient s'écraser directement dans mes bras. Le choc est violent. J'ai du mal de rétablir mon équilibre. La gamine, elle, tombe sur les fesses. Remus lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle s'y accroche en souriant.

« Tu devrais regarder devant toi, dit-il, Sirius te l'a déjà dit. »

Elle enlève quelques brins d'herbe accrochés à sa robe, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et, dans un grand éclat de rire, s'enfuit en courant. Nous voyons alors passer à toute allure Bill et Charlie Weasley. Ce dernier tient entre les mains ce qui a l'air d'être un gnome de jardin qui a passé un très sale quart d'heure.

« Ecoute, je…

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, me coupe Remus. On devrait aller voir où est Sirius. »

Je le suis à regret. Je savais que ce serait difficile de lui faire admettre mon point de vue mais là, je n'ai même pas pu le lui exposer. Severus, lui, n'a pas eu besoin de plus d'une demi-heure pour me faire suivre son idéologie. Je devrais peut-être lui demander un coup de main ou quelques conseils. Mais je suis sûr qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à me faire payer toutes les humiliations que les Maraudeurs lui ont fait subir à Poudlard.

Sirius se trouve un peu plus loin, appuyé au sol pleureur sous lequel nous avons dégusté les sandwiches de la mère de Lily. Une main dans une poche, une autre tenant un verre à moitié vide de champagne, il discute paisiblement avec Jocunda dont les joues sont toutes rouges.

Il ne faut pas être particulièrement malin pour comprendre qu'il est en train de la draguer.


	9. 16h00

Chapitre 9 : 16h

Jocunda est en train de glousser lorsque nous arrivons à leur hauteur. Elle me regarde d'une façon qui ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que Sirius vient de lui raconter ? Quoique je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir finalement.

« Vous vous souvenez de Jocunda ? demande-t-il. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard quand on était en troisième année.

_ Tu étais à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? demande Remus.

_ Oui. Et tu étais préfet, c'est bien ça ? »

Remus acquiesce.

« Lily s'est battue avec moi pendant trois ans pour me faire prendre mes responsabilités de préfet à cœur.

_ C'était quand même bien pratique, avoue Sirius. Grâce à toi, on a pu faire tout un tas de conneries sans se faire prendre. »

Elle boit littéralement ses paroles. Il pourrait lui réciter une recette de cuisine qu'elle baverait encore d'admiration devant lui. Ah ! Si j'avais eu sa facilité à communiquer avec les autres, je ne me serais pas embrouillé tout à l'heure avec Remus. D'ailleurs, il ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Est-ce que je l'ai vexé ou est-ce qu'il désire simplement prendre quelques distances ? Avec lui, ce n'est jamais facile de savoir. Il a tellement souffert du regard des autres qu'il ne laisse pas facilement transparaître ses émotions.

Jocunda éclate de rire. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que Sirius a dit mais visiblement, ça a fait son effet. Elle pose une main sur son bras. Je déteste ça, cette facilité avec laquelle il emballe les filles. Ça me dégoûte. Ça m'écœure même. Sirius ne vit qu'au travers de son petit plaisir personnel. D'accord, c'est quelqu'un de sympa avec une sacré dose d'humour mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait fait grand-chose pour moi. Pour James oui et pour Remus aussi. Mais certainement pas pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Nevaeh ? » dis-je.

Comme je l'avais espéré, l'ambiance se refroidit tout à coup. Jocunda se racle la gorge.

« Slughorn, dit-elle. On, enfin, plutôt Sirius, a réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle avait besoin d'un conseil pour une potion d'amaigrissement. »

Remus éclate de rire. Je réprime mon amusement à grand peine.

« Ce n'est pas très sympa. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas grosse du tout.

_ Non, répond Sirius. Mais elle est bien partie pour deux heures avec le vieux morse. Ce qui nous laisse, à Jocunda et moi, le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. Je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas venu te parler plus tôt.

_ La timidité, peut-être ? suggère ironiquement Remus.

_ Sûrement. »

Jocunda devient écarlate. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte que toutes les belles paroles que lui sert Sirius ne sont que du flan ? Il n'est absolument pas amoureux d'elle. Je ne crois même pas qu'il soit capable de tomber amoureux. Lily dit qu'à force de sortir ainsi avec n'importe qui, il a probablement perdu sa capacité à aimer sincèrement. Je crois qu'elle a tout à fait raison. En attendant, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ajouter Jocunda à son tableau de chasse déjà bien fourni.

Je sais aussi que quoi que je fasse ou quoi que je dise, ces deux-là finiront ensemble avant la fin de la soirée. Pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne m'écoute jamais. Parce que personne ne prend en compte mon avis, parce que personne ne s'imagine que moi aussi je… Je laisse là mes pensées. Je m'étais promis de prendre du bon temps et je suis déçu de constater que je n'y arrive pas. Mon insouciance d'adolescent m'a laissé tomber le jour où j'ai quitté Poudlard. Mes pensées ne cessent de revenir sans cesse vers mon dernier rendez-vous secret avec Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me veut parmi ses soldats bien que je ne sois pas de sang-pur. Si j'arrive à lui prouver qu'il ne se trompe pas à mon sujet, je recevrais bientôt la marque des ténèbres. Remus dit que le mal se situe dans l'autre camp ? Je ne suis pas sûr que les choses soient aussi simples que ça. La société sorcière est devenue décadente. Les moldus prennent une place de plus en plus importante. Bientôt, nous nous écraserons à faire de minables petits tours de magie pour les amuser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut éviter d'en arriver là. Il sait que ses mesures sont radicales mais il sait aussi qu'on guérit le mal par le mal.

Remus me regarde de biais. Il y a de la colère dans ses yeux. Pourtant, j'ai semé le doute dans son esprit. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire tout ce que j'avais à dire mais la graine est plantée et elle va germer, lentement, le préparer peu à peu à ce qui va suivre. Il comprendra et qu'il le veuille ou non, il se rangera du côté des Mangemorts. Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Parce qu'on ne peut pas s'opposer à ce qu'on est au plus profond de nous-même.

Une main s'abat sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« Ouf, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ce fichu Tarquin Picturit, s'exclame James. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Je vois Remus hésiter, me consulter du regard puis finalement secouer la tête. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si mes paroles l'avaient réellement ébranlé, il en aurait immédiatement parlé à James et à Sirius. Je souris. Ce n'est pas un si gros échec finalement.

Nous entendons tout à coup une rumeur éclater depuis l'estrade. Nous nous retournons.

« C'est Lily, dit James. Je crois qu'elle va lancer le bouquet.

_ Quoi ? »

Jocunda laisse tout à coup Sirius sur place et s'élance vers l'estrade. Nous nous avançons à sa suite, d'un pas moins pressé cependant. Les femmes ont toujours aimé les lancés de bouquets dans les mariages. Il paraît que c'est une tradition. Celle qui l'attrapera sera la prochaine à se marier. Mais certaines trichent. Je vois Molly Weasley et Nevaeh Tomms par exemple qui sont déjà mariées.

James envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius.

« Si c'est Jocunda qui attrape le bouquet, tu es bon Patmol.

_ Parle pas de malheur. Nevaeh m'assassinerait. »

Lily fait face à une foule de femmes en furie. Certaines ont l'air sur le point de se battre. Quelques-unes jettent des regards de biais à leurs amants. Je vois la petite Nymphadora se glisser jusqu'au premier rang. Est-ce qu'elle a réellement l'intention d'attraper le bouquet ? Je suppose que oui. Mais je suppose aussi que c'est principalement pour s'amuser et voir les visages déçus de celles qui croient dur comme fer que la prochaine à se marier sera celle qui mettra la main sur ce simple bouquet de fleurs.

Lily ferme les yeux et lance la gerbe. Une houle se propulse alors vers elle. J'entends des cris, des grognements. Certaines poussent, d'autres vont même jusqu'à griffer.

« C'est effrayant », murmure Sirius.

Je ne peux être que d'accord avec lui.

James et Remus éclatent de rire et Sirius pousse un juron. Je vois la horde de femmes s'ouvrir sur Jocunda, échevelée, serrant le bouquet qui n'a plus très fière allure dans les bras. Elle court droit sur Sirius. Derrière, Nevaeh joue des coudes pour la rattraper. Elle n'a pas l'air franchement ravie.

« Regarde ! s'exclame Jocunda en arrivant à notre hauteur. C'est moi qui l'ais eu !

_ Super, marmonne Sirius. Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Le message est pourtant clair mais il ne semble pas atteindre Jocunda. Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Nevaeh la coupe soudainement.

« Certainement pas, Sirius !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'épouseras pas ma sœur !

_ Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention ! »

Jocunda les dévisage tour à tour.

« J'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?

_ Tu es trop jeune, répond sa sœur.

_ Parfaitement, renchérit Sirius. Trop jeune. »

Pour une fois que ça l'arrange. Sirius avait beau dire tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'il se mariera un jour. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et Remus probablement pas également. En fait, je crois que James sera le seul Maraudeur à se laisser passer la bague au doigt.

Jocunda proteste.

Pendant ce temps, un elfe vient nous apporter un plateau chargé de verres. James, Remus et moi en piochons un. Ce n'est pas que la conversation ne nous intéresse pas mais, disons, qu'elle commence à s'attarder sur un sujet vu et revu.

« Vous pourriez quand même vous mêler un peu aux autres. »

Je n'ai pas vu Lily approcher. Pourtant, dans sa robe de mariée, on ne peut pas la louper. James passe un bras autour de ses hanches.

« On se mêle aux autres, répond-il. Regarde, on est en train de discuter avec Nevaeh et sa sœur. »

Lily fait la moue.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de vous séparer les uns des autres pendant une minute ? »

Sirius secoue vigoureusement la tête.

« Aucun Lily. On ne te l'a pas dit ? En épousant James, tu nous a épousé tous les quatre. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais elle sourit.

« Merlin, soupire-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour devoir supporter ça ?

_ Tu as tapé dans l'œil de James, dis-je. Et ça c'était déjà très fort.

_ Et en parlant de James (elle l'attrape par la manche de sa veste), j'ai plusieurs cousins qui ont hâte de te rencontrer.

_ Lily, je… »

James est obligé de la suivre s'il ne veut pas renverser son verre dont il avale subitement une bonne moitié.


	10. 17h00

Chapitre 10 : 17h

Dans un coin du jardin, je vois deux minuscules rouquins penchés au-dessus d'un parterre de fleurs. A un moment donné, Molly Weasley a été obligée de lâcher les jumeaux. Ces deux-là sont bien partis pour égaler James et Sirius. Quand je pense que Hagrid disait que les élèves de la trempe des Maraudeurs, ça n'existait plus. A mon avis, lorsque les deux gamins seront en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, il reviendra sur son jugement.

Sirius termine enfin sa dispute avec Nevaeh. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est tiré de son mauvais pas mais il finit par revenir vers Remus et moi tandis que les deux sœurs s'enfoncent vers la foule, en direction d'un elfe portant un plateau de toasts.

Il tape dans le dos de Remus dont le regard commence à s'embrumer sous les effets de l'alcool. Bravo, il a tenu quatre verres. Il a battu son record personnel.

« Je ne me rappelais pas que Nevaeh pouvait être aussi pénible, dit Sirius. Quand je pense qu'à un moment donné elle voulait sortir avec moi.

_ Elle a d'abord voulu sortir avec James, dis-je.

_ Personne n'est parfait, Peter. »

J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que Sirius Black n'est pas aussi cool qu'il en a l'air, sa dernière réplique me fait éclater de rire. Le temps que je me calme, le silence est retombé.

Il sort une montre à gousset de l'une des poches de sa veste et la consulte.

« Il est cinq heures et nous venons de perdre Remus.

_ Non, je suis toujours là.

_ Alors arrête de regarder ton verre comme un ahuris. Bois-le ou bois-le pas mais la télépathie, ça ne marche pas avec le champagne.

_ Il y a un truc qui flotte dedans. »

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Remus est vraiment quelqu'un de chouette, enfin, je veux dire rapport à ce qu'il est et si on fait abstraction du fait qu'il ne vous dira jamais clairement ce qu'il pense de vous, mais quand il boit, il est pathétique. Même Sirius a l'air exaspéré.

« Les Maraudeurs ! Vous n'avez pas encore été internés à Sainte Mangouste ? »

Kiera Adams est la seconde amie de Lily. Je me rappelle que Sirius la détestait parce qu'en quatrième année, elle est sortie avec un Serpentard. Antonin Dolohov si ma mémoire est bonne. C'est le genre de fille tout à fait superficielle à l'exact opposé de ce qu'est Lily. Mais c'est elle aussi une sacré belle fille et rien qu'à me souvenir de tous mes fantasmes d'adolescent la concernant, je rougis.

« Quand Lily m'a dit qu'elle épousait James Potter, continue Kiera, j'ai d'abord cru à une blague.

_ Ben non, confirme Sirius légèrement amer. Tu vois bien que non. »

Kiera se renfrogne.

« Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour, Black ? »

Il hausse les épaules mais ne répond pas. C'est juste Kiera qui le met dans cet état ou alors Nevaeh et sa sœur l'ont mis de mauvaise humeur ?

Beaucoup de gens trouvent que Sirius est quelqu'un de fantastique parce qu'il est physiquement attirant et qu'il a un sacré sens de l'humour. C'est vrai, mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie de l'iceberg. Il faut vraiment connaître Sirius pour comprendre à quel point il est particulier. Je sais qu'il n'est ami avec moi que parce que le Choixpeau m'a placé chez les Gryffondor en même temps que lui. Sirius est mauvais. Il a une cruauté latente qu'il déguise en humour mais qui peut s'avérer franchement blessante. A ceux qui doutent de mes paroles, discutez-en avec Severus.

Blagues douteuses, humiliations, vols d'objets particulièrement importants tels que la baguette, farces physiquement et moralement douloureuses… Voilà un léger aperçu de ce que James et Sirius ont fait subir à Severus. Et je ne parle pas de la fois où Sirius lui a dit que Remus était un loup-garou et que s'il voulait le piéger, il pouvait se faufiler dans le passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur.

Ce soir-là, Severus a failli être tué. Si James ne l'avait pas tiré par le col de sa robe au dernier moment, les crocs de Remus lui auraient probablement ouvert le ventre. Ça lui est d'ailleurs resté en travers de la gorge. Je soupçonne fortement Remus, également, de ne jamais avoir pardonné à Sirius de s'être servi de lui et de son état de santé pour tendre un piège d'un goût douteux à Severus.

Voici mes amis : un loup-garou, un dément qui n'a aucun sens du bien et du mal et un abruti qui ne pense qu'à avoir l'air de descendre de son balai. J'avoue pourtant avoir passé pas mal de bon temps en leur compagnie. Et j'avoue également avoir adoré profiter de leur popularité. Mais ceux qui les adulaient à l'école ne les connaissaient tout simplement pas. Dans l'intimité, les Maraudeurs sont des monstres bouffis de violence et de méchanceté.

Et c'est moi que l'on juge parce que je considère d'un œil différent les propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Laissez-moi rire !

Certains diront de moi que je ne parle que par jalousie. Ça a été vrai, principalement lorsque j'étais enfant et adolescent. J'ai adulé, envié chacun de mes amis. A l'âge de douze ans, j'enviais Remus d'être un loup-garou et d'avoir autant l'attention de James et de Sirius. A l'âge de seize ans, j'enviais Sirius de toutes ses conquêtes féminines. A l'âge de dix-sept ans, j'enviais James pour l'amour qu'il commençait à partager avec Lily. Et maintenant ? Eh bien lorsque je les regarde là, maintenant, je ne vois que James tentant de fuir sa belle-famille pour aller rire avec les copains, Sirius en colère parce qu'une adolescente a pris les devants et l'a fait passer pour un idiot et Remus qui regarde toujours son verre avec l'air de vouloir communiquer avec lui.

Mes amis sont pathétiques, mais ils sont l'exact reflet de ce qu'est ma vie.

« Eh bien, grommelle Kiera, on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes très bavards aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes en deuil parce que James n'est plus un gamin ? »

Remus lève finalement les yeux de son verre. Il dévisage Kiera, gardant la tête légèrement baissée. Chaque fois qu'il me lance ce genre de regard, j'ai des frissons d'horreur. Par moments, un œil avisé peut réussir à voir la bête au travers de lui. Il esquisse un léger sourire qui lui donne des allures de pervers ou de psychopathe.

« C'est tout à fait ça, Kiera. James est le seul d'entre nous à avoir grandi. »

Je crois que Kiera hésite entre l'envie de rire et celle de s'enfuir en courant. Ça lui fait probablement un choc de se rendre compte que les Maraudeurs ne sont plus les gamins farceurs et arrogants qui parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard mais qu'ils ne sont pas non plus devenus des hommes responsables.

Nous sommes coincés quelque part entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte.

« Charmant, murmure Kiera. Tu as bu combien de verres Remus ? »

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, on dirait qu'il va lui sauter à la gorge.

« Quatre, finit-il par dire.

_ Eh bien ne termine pas celui-là. Le champagne te monte à la tête. Et puis de toute façon, il y a une bestiole qui nage dedans. »

Je crois que Kiera est revenue sur son jugement à notre sujet. Sirius ricane comme un imbécile et Remus a l'air de vouloir l'attaquer. Bravo, les gars, je comprends maintenant pourquoi votre vie sociale à tous les deux est si riche.

Je m'écarte d'un pas. J'avais voulu passer un peu de bon temps avec mes amis mais, au final, je me demande si j'ai encore envie d'être avec eux. Comment ai-je pu me tromper ainsi pendant sept ans ? Comment ai-je pu passer mon temps à rire de Severus alors qu'au final, il est peut-être le seul à être dans le vrai.

Quoi qu'aient pu en dire James et Sirius, Severus n'est pas un imbécile. La nature ne l'a peut-être pas gâté d'un physique avantageux mais… est-ce que la vie doit toujours revenir sur ce sujet ? Faut-il entrer dans les canons pour être nécessairement quelqu'un de bien ?

Kiera se tourne vers moi.

« On se reverra peut-être plus tard. Je crois que Lily a besoin de vous. »

Et de fait, cette dernière avance vers nous à grands pas. Elle envoie un grand sourire à Kiera, saisit le verre de Remus des mains de ce dernier et le dépose sur un plateau errant qui se promène en lévitation parmi la foule pour recueillir la vaisselle vide. Remus proteste et Sirius ricane. Ne sait-il donc faire que ça ?

« Vous n'échapperez pas aux photos, dit Lily. Direction l'estrade tous les trois. Si je n'ai pas une seule photo de vous, James va avoir une attaque. »

On pourrait penser que le mariage ferait de James enfin quelqu'un de responsable… seul le temps nous le dira. Mais connaissant l'animal, je doute que ça lui soit réellement bénéfique. Maintenant qu'il est sûr que Lily ne le repoussera pas, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de tenter sa chance ailleurs ? Je connais James et je sais qu'il a besoin d'un caprice pour pouvoir avancer. Que va-t-il vouloir maintenant ?

Nous suivons Lily vers l'estrade où James est en pleine discussion avec Tarquin Picturit qui lui montre les divers appareils dont il se sert pour immortaliser ce charmant mariage.


	11. 18h00

Chapitre 11 : 18h

Nous posons pendant ce qui semble être un petit quart d'heure. Autant dire que ça dégénère rapidement. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de ces photos seront dignes d'être affichées dans un album. Lily voudra très probablement les laisser loin des regards. A quoi s'attendait-elle donc ? Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, James et Sirius sont purement et simplement incapables de se tenir correctement. Remus disait que James est le seul d'entre nous à avoir grandi ? Mmmm. Je ne crois pas. Mais c'est le seul d'entre nous qui aura, je pense, la possibilité de se sortir de l'image que nous donnons de nous-mêmes.

Je suis soulagé lorsque Tarquin finit par aller pointer son objectif ailleurs. Je déteste les photos. Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que mon apparence ne me plaît pas. C'est aussi parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'extasier pendant des heures sur une image de moi-même. Si j'ai envie de me voir, le premier miroir venu fera l'affaire.

Nous quittons l'estrade. Sirius avise Jocunda qui s'approche, deux flûtes de champagne dans les mains.

« Ta sœur t'a enfin laissée tranquille ? demande-t-il tout en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tend.

_ Ça fait dix-huit ans que ma sœur ne me laisse pas tranquille. Elle ne peut pas imaginer qu'à mon âge elle n'avait pas tout mes atouts. »

C'est vrai que Jocunda est une superbe fille. Elle a dû faire tourner bien des têtes lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et je gage que ce n'est pas encore terminé. Je suis conforté dans mon opinion en voyant l'air gourmand que Sirius jette sur elle. S'il ne pensait pas sans cesse avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes, ce cher Sirius Black aurait pu aller très loin. Mais au fond, ce n'est qu'un délinquant de petite envergure dont la révolution personnelle n'a pas su aller plus loin que papa et maman.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois James et Remus s'éloigner vers Ted et Androméda Tonks. Je m'apprête à les suivre lorsque je vois Sirius finir son verre d'un trait. Il attrape ensuite Jocunda par une épaule et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eh bien voilà, il lui aura tout de même fallu une heure pour craquer.

Ils vont peut-être se fréquenter un moment puis un jour Sirius ne donnera plus signe de vie à Jocunda. Elle s'inquiètera, ira probablement jusque chez lui ou elle le trouvera en compagnie d'une autre. Il y aura des cris, des larmes, de la haine aussi mais Sirius ne changera pas. Il se contentera de hausser les épaules et de dire que ce n'était qu'une aventure, qu'il est fort désolé qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris ainsi.

D'un massif de rosiers, s'élève tout à coup un cri. Je vois Nevaeh surgir juste devant Sirius et l'éloigner si brusquement de sa sœur qu'il manque de perdre l'équilibre. Maintenant, tous les regards sont braqués sur eux.

« Ma sœur n'est pas pour toi, Black ! »

Il lève les sourcils, esquisse un sourire en coin. Il ne se laissera certainement pas démonter.

« J'ai mon mot à dire, moi aussi, s'énerve Jocunda. J'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus une petite fille.

_ Tu ne le connais pas, brame Nevaeh. Ce n'est pas un gentil garçon ! »

Il y a de la provocation dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Merlin, serait-elle donc aussi peu morale que Sirius ? Si c'est le cas alors la pauvre Nevaeh peut hurler tout ce qu'elle veut, ses paroles tomberont dans la trappe à oublis.

Lily s'avance, tenant sa robe d'une main pour ne pas marcher dessus. Elle lance un regard noir à Sirius et à Jocunda qui sont à moitié dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis prend doucement son amie par le bras.

« Laisse-les, Nevaeh. Ce n'est de toute façon pas une histoire qui ira très loin. »

Je grimace. La maladresse n'est pourtant pas l'un des traits de Lily. J'aurais compris que James prononce une telle phrase, mais pas elle. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'émotion due au mariage et de l'agacement de voir une si belle journée gâchée par l'entrejambe de Sirius… une fois de plus.

Nevaeh se dégage d'un geste brusque. Ses joues sont écarlates.

« Tu les défends, Lily ?

_ Non, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais défendu Sirius.

_ Hé ! s'écrie l'intéressé que personne n'écoute.

_ Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de mon mariage et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de disputes. Il y en a bien assez comme ça tous les jours. »

Quelques invités hochent la tête et murmurent des paroles d'approbation. Lily n'a pas tort. Le monde souffre suffisamment. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter maintenant.

Mais Nevaeh continue à souffler comme un Porlock. Ne se rend-elle pas compte qu'elle se donne en spectacle ?

« Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici si tu les soutiens, Lily. Grogan ! Où es-tu passé ? »

Il s'avance vers elle, la mine contrite et l'air gêné.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, s'indigne Lily. Il en est hors de question ! »

Nevaeh tend une main tremblante vers le couple qui ne l'a pas quittée des yeux.

« Et je devrais continuer à observer ce… spectacle ?

_ Le spectacle, c'est toi qui le donne, répond Sirius sur le même ton. C'est de toi qu'on rit. Pas de nous. »

Je n'aurais pas pensé que le visage de Nevaeh puisse rougir davantage. Il a maintenant atteint une teinte violette. Si elle ne se calme pas rapidement, elle va finir par faire une attaque. Ça ferait désordre mais… ça me donnerait peut-être une bonne excuse pour rentrer plus tôt chez moi ?

Merlin, j'ai honte de cette pensée. Aujourd'hui se marie l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne devrais pas songer à rentrer plus tôt chez moi. Et puis, pour y trouver quoi ? Ma petite vie minable, mon emploi minable, ma mère… minable ?

Nevaeh serre les poings. Les yeux de Lily parcourent le jardin. Je parie qu'elle cherche de l'aide. Si elle attend que James vient à son secours, elle peut patienter toute la nuit. Il est fou d'elle mais jamais il n'osera se dresser contre Sirius. Ce serait comme demander à un chien de choisir entre son os et sa gamelle d'eau.

C'est finalement Dumbledore lui-même qui vient donner un coup de main à Lily. Comme lorsque nous étions à l'école, il a toujours cet air grave. A croire qu'il est prisonnier du personnage du directeur d'école, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien été de sa vie et qu'il ne sera jamais rien d'autre.

Il pose un regard dans lequel je n'arrive à lire ni soutient ni réprimande sur Sirius et Jocunda puis se tourne vers Lily et Nevaeh.

« Le soleil brille sur cette journée, dit-il. N'amenez pas la pluie par des disputes qui ne sont pas justifiées.

_ Professeur ! hurle à moitié Nevaeh. Ma sœur est…

_ Votre sœur est en âge de savoir ce qu'elle fait même si cela est mauvais pour elle.

_ Je ne suis pas mauvais ! s'indigne Sirius.

_ Bien sûr que non, répond Dumbledore. Tu manques juste d'un peu de discernement. »

Sirius fait la moue. Je devine que les paroles du vieux directeur le vexent mais il n'ose très probablement pas s'opposer à lui. Dumbledore revient à Nevaeh.

« Profitez de la journée, laissez la colère à la porte et permettez à votre sœur de s'offrir un peu de réconfort. »

Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Nevaeh a l'air de se calmer un peu. Elle acquiesce.

« Oui professeur. »

Puis elle se tourne vers sa sœur.

« Mais n'attends pas de moi que je sois ravie pour toi. »

Jocunda se niche contre l'épaule de Sirius. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais de toi de toute façon. Laisse-moi vivre un peu, Nev. Je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché moi. »

Elle entraîne Sirius à l'écart. Les invités les contemplent encore un court instant puis reprennent leurs conversations là où ils les avaient laissé comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Nevaeh et Grogan partent dans l'autre direction.

« Merci, murmure Lily à l'adresse de Dumbledore. J'avais espéré que tout le monde pourrait s'amuser un peu. »

Le vieux professeur darde son regard sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup en pleine poitrine. J'en ai presque le souffle coupé.

« La colère, la haine et la souffrance sont des sentiments très forts, Lily. Il n'est pas facile de les laisser derrière soi même lorsqu'on s'est promis de passer un bon moment. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, je crois que tu te rendras compte que beaucoup ici ont déjà trop souffert pour parvenir à s'amuser convenablement. »

Ses paroles sont pour Lily mais au fond de moi, je sens que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

« Je sais, professeur. (elle jette un coup d'œil vers Remus qui se noie de plus en plus dans l'alcool puis vers sa mère qui n'a cessé de regarder vers la maison depuis le début de la cérémonie). J'avais juste espéré qu'ils parviennent à récupérer un peu de joie.

_ Ça viendra. En son temps. »

Dumbledore lui fait un grand sourire. Il ne peut malheureusement prononcer d'autres paroles de réconfort. Arthur Weasley vient juste de l'agripper par la manche de sa robe.

« Albus, s'écrie-t-il, j'ai besoin de l'un de vos conseils pour… »

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux. Lily et moi sommes seuls à présents. Enfin, si on peut réellement se considérer comme seuls au milieu d'une foule. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches, regarde les quelques nuages qui commencent à parsemer le ciel. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je m'amusais à leur trouver des formes amusantes. Mais ce soir, aucun n'arrive à m'arracher le moindre sourire.

« Ta mère attend ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily acquiesce.

« Je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

_ Est-ce que la jalousie peut aller jusque là ? »

Lily m'envoie un petit sourire mais je n'y décèle aucune joie.

« Elle le peut, Peter. La jalousie peut entraîner les gens à faire et à dire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé avant. Elle peut briser des couples et séparer des amis. »


	12. 19h00

Chapitre 12 : 19h

« Bill, laisse le moi ! Allez ! Biiill ! »

Je me retourne. Bill, Charlie et Nymphadora se trouvent juste derrière moi. Je remarque que les vêtements des deux derniers ne sont plus aussi propres qu'à leur arrivée. Bill, lui, est toujours impeccable. Il tient un objet dans ses mains mais je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi il s'agit. Charlie tourne autour de lui dans l'espoir de le lui prendre mais il tournoie sur lui-même, lève les mains ou au contraire les baisse. Nymphadora, elle, regarde les deux garçons avait l'air de quelqu'un qui va faire un mauvais coup. Ses cheveux ont viré à l'orange vif, à peu près la même teinte que ceux de ses deux compagnons. Encore un peu et on pourrait la prendre pour une Weasley. Après tout, ils sont cousins lointains. Enfin, si je me rappelle bien. Sirius nous avait fait un jour le détail de sa généalogie. C'était ennuyeux au possible.

« Ce n'est pas pour les gamins, dit tout à coup Bill en reculant d'un pas. Si je te le donne, Charlie, tu vas l'abîmer.

_ Je te promets que non.

_ C'est pas la peine de promettre. Je le sais. C'est tout. »

Charlie laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Ses yeux sont brillants. Il a l'air au bord des larmes.

« Comment tu peux le savoir d'abord ? »

Bill affiche un large sourire.

« Peuh, facile. Je vais à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Il n'y a que les grands sorciers qui peuvent y aller. Ça veut dire que tu pourras peut-être pas y entrer, Charlie. »

Le gamin se met maintenant à renifler.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Mais sa voix n'est déjà plus aussi sûre. J'y entends même un léger tremblement.

« Si c'est vrai. C'est parce que je sais des tas de trucs que Dumbledore a voulu que j'aille à Poudlard. »

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux. Le pauvre Charlie Weasley m'inspire bien de la pitié à subir ainsi les railleries de son frère.

Je me demande quand même ce que Bill tient entre les mains. Vraisemblablement, c'est un objet qu'il a trouvé dans le jardin ou, éventuellement, dans la maison. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un quelconque gadget tombé de la poche d'un invité ou encore de quelque chose que James a perdu là il y a des années.

A voir le visage et le regard de Nymphadora, je devine que je ne suis pas le seul à me poser cette question. Je la vois froncer les sourcils, jeter un coup d'œil à Charlie puis reporter son regard sur Bill. Elle a une certaine affection pour le plus jeune des deux Weasley avec qui elle se trouve. Qui sait, peut-être finiront-ils leur vie ensemble, entourés de gamins aux cheveux roux ? Ce serait, après tout, dans la logique des choses.

Charlie se met maintenant à pleurnicher, ce qui accentue les moqueries de son frère. Alors Nymphadora agit. Elle se jette en avant, heurte Bill de l'épaule. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé, plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle, il tombe en arrière. Ses bras battent l'air un moment mais il ne parvient pas à rétablir son équilibre et tombe sur les fesses. Nymphadora se jette sur la main dans laquelle il tient le mystérieux objet. Tous les deux luttent durant un instant. Bill se débat avec force et vigueur mais Nymphadora a l'avantage. D'abord, elle est debout alors que lui est à moitié couché. Elle peut donc utiliser le poids de son propre corps contre lui. Ensuite, elle est bien plus rapide que lui. Et bien plus futée également. Je la vois planter ses petites dents de lait dans le poignet de Bill. Il pousse un cri, ouvre la main. Alors elle s'empare de… j'éclate de rire : un vulgaire bouton de manchette de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je crois qu'il appartient à Hagrid. Il a dû le perdre lorsqu'il a serré James dans ses bras.

En attendant, Nymphadora se relève d'un bond et s'enfuit dans le jardin, Charlie sur les talons. Bill, lui, reste sur place, assis par terre. Il a l'air sonné. Il se masse le poignet sur lequel apparaissent nettement les traces de dents de la gamine.

« Bill ! Lève-toi immédiatement ! »

Molly Weasley ne lui laisse pas une seconde de répit. Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le remet debout. L'espace d'un instant, les pieds de Bill s'agitent à la recherche du sol. Puis les semelles de ses souliers heurtent la terre, il vacille. Molly a l'air furieuse. Elle garde la main serrée sur son col et se met à le secouer comme un prunier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu veux me faire honte ?

_ Maman…

_ Tais-toi ! Tu te rends compte, assis dans l'herbe !

_ Maman…

_ Je croyais que tu étais grand maintenant, qu'on pouvait te faire confiance ! »

Bill se met à pleurnicher, exactement comme Charlie quelques instants plus tôt. D'une main, il tente de se soustraire à la poigne de sa mère.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Bill Weasley, continue Molly, tu aurais la fessée déculottée devant tout le monde ! »

Cette dernière remarque fait hurler de joie les deux jumeaux qui ont été attirés par le vacarme. A distance respectable de leur mère pour le cas où il lui prendrait soudainement l'envie de les faire taire, ils se mettent à applaudir et à pousser toutes sortes de cris.

Je sais que Molly ne frappera pas son fils aîné mais ça me met mal à l'aise de le voir ainsi bousculé. Ça me rappelle les quelques fois où mon père levait la main sur moi parce que je n'avais pas été sage ou parce que… en fait, je ne me souviens pas des raisons pour lesquelles il me punissait. Je me souviens juste que j'avais une terreur de voir sa grosse main se lever sur moi.

« Molly, ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Elle s'immobilise, se tourne vers moi. Bill en profite pour soustraire le col de sa chemise à la main de sa mère. Il prend la poudre d'escampette.

« C'est toujours sa faute, Peter. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est un sacré…

_ C'est Nymphadora. »

Je n'ose pas lui parler de la dispute entre les deux garçons. Elle n'a, de toute façon, aucune réelle importance.

« Ah. Celle-là…

_ Je sais. C'est une sacrée aussi.

_ Je serais désespérée si l'un de mes fils s'intéressait un jour à elle. Je plains sincèrement Ted et Androméda. »

Elle se tourne vers les deux jumeaux qui se taisent subitement et s'enfuient en courant à leur tour.

« Quoi que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet. »

Elle soupire. Cette petite scène pourrait être mal prise. Molly Weasley est une mère exemplaire. Elle est la mère de cinq garçons, ce qui, en soi, n'est déjà pas une mince affaire. Si le petit Percy est un gamin exemplaire, il n'en est pas de même pour les quatre autres. Surtout les jumeaux. Je crois que ce sont les pires. Bill est encore assez contrôlable bien qu'il ait déjà accumulé pas mal de bêtises. Charlie, lui, se base sur les punitions de son frère aîné pour savoir ce qu'il ne doit surtout pas faire.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais enceinte ? »

Elle sourit. Je vois de la joie et de la fierté dans son regard. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une vieille famille de sangs-purs, les Weasley ne roulent pas sur l'or. Avec cinq enfants à élever, et bientôt un sixième, il est évident qu'ils doivent s'attarder sur la moindre petite économie.

« Le bébé devrait naître vers le mois de mars. »

Elle pose une main sur son ventre.

« Arthur et moi espérons que ce sera une fille cette fois. Mais on se contenterait d'un autre garçon. »

Je lui rends son sourire bien que je me sente un peu triste à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. J'aimerais me marier, c'est un fait, mais je crois que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être père un jour. Avoir un enfant, c'est pour moi l'accomplissement de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. Mais avec la guerre qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de mettre un enfant au monde. Quelle vie va avoir ce dernier petit Weasley ? Une vie de chaos, de peur ?

A moins que l'un ou l'autre camp ne remporte rapidement la victoire et quand je vois le gouvernement dépassé par les événements et l'Ordre du Phénix écrasé par la répression du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me dis que je suis probablement en train de faire le bon choix.


	13. 20h00

Chapitre 13 : 20h

Un tintement attire mon attention. Un elfe se tient debout sur la souche d'un arbre et agite une petite clochette dorée. De sa voix aigrelette, il se met à crier :

« Mesdames et messieurs, le dîner est servi ! »

Les invités se dirigent alors en masse vers les tables que nous avons installé en début d'après-midi… Le temps des préparation me semble remonter à une éternité. Je cherche mes compagnons parmi la foule et repère rapidement. Sirius est toujours accroché à Jocunda. Tous deux rient aux éclats. Remus les suit de près, il ne marche plus très droit. James non plus ne semble plus très stable.

Je remarque que ce ne sont pas les seuls a s'être laissés embrumés par l'alcool. Le teint de Hagrid est aussi rouge que la bannière des Gryffondor. Ted trébuche un pas sur deux et plus loin le groupe d'adolescentes inconnues glousse avec de grands gestes.

La fin de soirée risque d'être compromise si les invités terminent tous ivres morts. Enfin, tous… Le professeur McGonagall regarde de biais le professeur Slughorn qui n'est pas dans un meilleur état que les autres. Dumbledore non plus n'a pas l'air d'avoir bu la moindre goutte pourtant je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec une flûte de champagne. Mais l'ai-je vraiment vu ? Mmm. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Je me faufile jusqu'à mes amis. Peut-être que je devrais moi aussi noyer mes sombres pensées dans l'alcool ? Enfin, en espérant que les choses n'empirent pas. Je n'ai pas très envie non plus de terminer la soirée à pleurer sur l'épaule de n'importe qui.

Je me choisis une chaise juste à côté de Remus. J'ai longuement hésité entre lui et Sirius et je me suis finalement dit que je préférais subir l'ivresse d'un loup-garou plutôt que les débordements semi-amoureux de Sirius.

James et Lily s'installent au milieu de la table. James se débrouille pour que Sirius soit placé à sa droite. Lily est à sa gauche. A côté d'elle Kiera, Remus puis moi. Du côté de Sirius, il y a Jocunda, bien entendu, Arthur et Molly Weasley et leurs enfants puis Ted et Androméda. Les autres se placent de façon tout à fait anarchique.

« Les elfes viennent de Poudlard, dit Lily à Kiera en s'asseyant. Seuls les volontaires sont venus. »

Kiera jette un coup d'œil dans le jardin aux petites silhouettes qui s'activent autour des invités.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup sur place. »

Lily affiche un air gêné. La présence des elfes la dérange ? Pourtant, c'est drôlement pratique. J'aurais aimé en avoir un, moi. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'en vois pas l'utilité puisque je vis seul avec ma mère. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'un elfe de maison pour une famille nombreuse tenait de la nécessité mais pour un couple ou une personne célibataire, ça tient du snobisme.

Pour l'instant, les petites créatures sont occupées à vadrouiller de chaise en chaise pour vérifier que tout le monde est bien installé. Je vois Nevaeh en chasser brusquement un. Grogan lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et elle le repousse violemment. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Nous devrions peut-être former un club ? La ligue de ceux qui ne se réjouissent pas entièrement de l'union de James et de Lily ? Ou bien encore la ligue de ceux qui se sont brusquement rendu compte que leurs amis sont des gens insupportables ?

Je glisse un coup d'œil vers Remus. Il discute gaiement avec Kiera. Pourtant, à l'école, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien depuis qu'il lui avait retiré dix points pour une jupe trop courte.

Je soupire, me tourne vers ma voisine de gauche. Il s'agit de l'une des adolescentes ivres. Magnifique, me voilà cerné par l'alcool !

« Salut, dit-elle. Tu es un ami de James, c'est ça ? »

J'acquiesce, pressentant que la suite ne va tourner qu'autour de mes amis, une fois de plus. Elle glousse comme un dindon devant un bol de granulés.

« Je m'appelle Melyssandre. Je suis une cousine éloignée de James. »

Et donc une cousine éloignée de Sirius également. Les sang-purs se rendent-ils compte qu'ils vont finir par devenir tous consanguins s'ils ne se décident pas à se métisser ?

« Tu étais à Poudlard avec James ? (j'acquiesce à nouveau). J'aurais aimé avoir quelques années de plus pour y être aussi. Il paraît que c'était quelque chose. »

Je hausse les épaules. Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas des dieux. Nous avons fait pas mal de dégâts dans Poudlard et certaines des actions de James et de Sirius étaient tout simplement brillantes comme la fois où ils ont fait danser les gigantesques sapins de Noël d'Hagrid dans la grande salle. Mais en majeure partie, ce n'étaient que de sales gamins. J'ai souvent essayé de les imiter mais je n'avais pas le cran d'aller aussi loin qu'eux. Remus, lui, n'était tout simplement pas intéressé. Parfois il prenait part aux actions des deux autres mais la plupart du temps, il restait légèrement à l'écart.

« Je vais entamer ma dernière année, reprend Melyssandre comme si cela pouvait m'intéresser d'une quelconque manière. Je suis à Poufsouffle.

_ Super.

_ Tu étais chez les Gryffondor toi aussi ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, j'étais dans le même dortoir que James. »

Melyssandre ouvre grand la bouche comme si elle manquait soudainement d'air. Un éclair de jalousie traverse ses yeux. Merlin, ce n'est pas si magnifique que ça ! James n'est quand même pas un héros !

Je suis sauvé in extremis de cette conversation ennuyante au possible par l'arrivée soudaine des plats. Exactement comme à Poudlard, les elfes font apparaître sur les tables diverses terrines de poisson, salades et autres entrées toutes aussi variées les unes que les autres.

Mon estomac crie famine et je me jette sur une mousse au saumon. Tout autour de la table, les invités poussent des exclamations plus ou moins ravies en fonction des plats auxquels ils goûtent.

Tandis que je déguste mon entrée, je repense aux dernières paroles que Severus m'a adressé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés :

« L'idéal, Pettigrow, ce serait que tu n'ailles pas au mariage de Potter. Tu serais quasiment sûr de persuader le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu es de son côté. »

Mais je n'ai pas osé faire ça à James. Il n'aurait pas compris et il me l'aurait fait chèrement payer. Et puis, jusqu'à la cérémonie, j'avais eu envie d'être là. Mon humeur s'est juste dégradée au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, je peux voir mes amis tels qu'ils sont réellement sans règles et sans contraintes scolaires. Et je me rends compte petit à petit que eux et moi n'avons aucun point en commun. Je ne parle pas uniquement des atouts physiques ou mentaux. Je parle principalement d'idéologies.

« Tu vas faire la tête toute la soirée ? me demande tout à coup Remus.

_ Je ne fais pas la tête. »

Il secoue doucement la tête.

« Je te connais, Peter. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Et ça fait au moins deux heures que tu tires une tête d'enterrement.

_ J'ai quelques soucis, c'est tout. »

Il empoigne une bouteille de vin blanc et remplis mon verre puis le sien. Dans la foulée, il en sert également à Kiera.

« Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour avoir des soucis. »

Il lève son verre dans ma direction.

« A ta santé, Peter. Pour un ami qui vaut bien plus qu'il ne le croit. »

Je saisis mon propre verre d'une main que j'espère pas trop tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ça ? Est-ce que c'est l'effet de l'alcool ou est-ce qu'il est sincère ? Depuis que je connais Remus je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit sur les sentiments qu'il entretient pour telle ou telle personne. Et surtout pas pour moi. J'essaye de sonder son regard mais, comme d'habitude, je n'y vois pas grand-chose. J'ai envie de lui demander s'il est sincère mais je n'ose pas.

J'avale une gorgée de vin tout en me maudissant pour ce flagrant manque de courage. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau m'avait placé chez les Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas le cran de James ou de Sirius, je n'ai pas la force de supporter les évènements comme Remus. Merlin, j'ai même peur de lui poser une question un tant soit peu personnelle !

Et je n'ai jamais osé avouer à Lily que moi aussi j'étais amoureux d'elle.


	14. 21h00

Chapitre 14 : 21h

Melyssandre est repartie dans le récit de ses six années à Poudlard. Je crois qu'elle essaye de me prouver qu'elle est la digne cousine de James mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille. A ma droite, Remus et Kiera bavardent à nouveau en riant. De temps à autre, j'entends des bribes de leur conversation. Sur le coup, j'avais cru qu'ils partageaient des souvenirs d'école eux-aussi mais je me rends rapidement compte qu'ils ne font que parler d'eux-mêmes, de leur vie actuelle, des petits soucis qui les tracassent tous les jours.

Peu à peu, les plats d'entrée se vident jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Les elfes viennent ramasser les bouteilles de vin blanc pour les échanger contre du vin rouge. Un peu plus loin, je vois Ted éclater bruyamment de rire et taper du plat de la main sur la table, faisant trembler son assiette, ses couverts, et ceux de ses voisins. Androméda lui jette un regard noir auquel il ne prête absolument pas attention. Dumbledore, lui, régale ses voisins d'histoires toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, je n'entends pas tout de là où je me trouve, mais je vois que tous ceux qui l'écoutent lui prêtent une oreille attentive et hochent la tête régulièrement comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

Hagrid est en pleine discussion avec McGonagall, probablement au sujet de quelque mystérieuse et interdite créature sur laquelle il a tout de même réussi à mettre la main. C'est un drôle de type que le garde chasse. Je peux comprendre que l'on soit passionné par les créatures fantastiques, comme le professeur Gobe-Planche, mais Hagrid, lui, voue un véritable culte à tout ce qui a des griffes et des crocs. Lorsque nous étions en première année, il lui arrivait de poursuivre Remus pour lui demander tel ou tel détail sur ses transformations. Il en était fatigant, à tel point que Remus en était devenu maître dans l'art de l'éviter et de changer de direction juste avant qu'il ne le voit arriver.

Les entrées disparaissent pour faire place aux plats principaux. Là encore, plusieurs choix s'offrent aux invités. Je remplis mon assiette, morose. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Sirius. Lui et Jocunda affichent de larges sourires. On dirait un couple d'adolescents qui en sont à leur première expérience.

Ils m'écœurent. Tous les deux.

Je me rabats sur mon assiette tout en écoutant d'une seule oreille les histoires sans intérêt de Melyssandre. Des quatre Maraudeurs, il y en a un que je déteste plus que les autres, que je n'ai jamais pu supporter et qui me fait horreur.

Moi-même.

Tout en mangeant, j'écoute les couverts cliqueter dans les assiettes, je contemple la joie des invités. Certains font semblant d'être heureux comme Androméda dont les deux sœurs se sont rangées du côté des Mangemorts. D'autres n'essayent même pas de donner le change. Nevaeh par exemple. A sa façon de planter son couteau dans sa viande tout en observant sa sœur et son nouvel amant, je devine qu'elle imagine Sirius à la place de son rôti.

Peu à peu, les plats se vident. Les elfes font disparaître le superflu et, rapidement, ne restent plus à table que verres et bouteilles.

D'ailleurs, mon verre est à nouveau plein. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un le remplissait. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le vin. Il a un léger goût sucré et un délicat arôme de vieux bois. Je ne sais pas qui l'a choisi, mais il est excellent.

Le père de James se lève tout à coup. Affichant un grand sourire en direction de son fils et de sa belle-fille, il lève les bras.

« Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît, juste une minute et je ne vous casse plus les pieds. »

Quelques rires s'élèvent.

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, aujourd'hui, j'ai marié mon fils. Ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant sont priés de quitter la table immédiatement. »

D'autres rires. James a pris sa jovialité à sa mère mais, visiblement, son sens de l'humour lui vient de son père. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ en partant ou en revenant de Poudlard mais je me rends compte maintenant que je ne lui ai jamais réellement adressé la parole. J'ignore tout de lui. Comment ai-je pu fréquenter James pendant si longtemps sans jamais savoir qui était son père ?

« Bon, un peu plus sérieusement, reprend Howard. La cérémonie est faite, ça c'est bon mais vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ? »

Les invités se consultent du regard. On marmonne et une vague de murmures fait le tour des tables. A côté de moi, Melyssandre pousse un gloussement. Est-ce parce qu'elle sait déjà d'avance ce que va demander son oncle ou bien est-ce tout simplement parce que c'est une gourde ? J'ai bien du mal de trouver la réponse adéquate.

« Vraiment ? Personne ne voit ? continue Howard. Allons, nous n'avons pas encore dansé ! »

Il se tourne vers le couple mis à l'honneur.

« Je sais que tu détestes ça, James, mais ce soir, tu ne peux pas y échapper ! C'est toi qui ouvre la danse. »

James se cache brièvement le visage dans les mains sous les rires des invités. Lily se lève et l'agrippe par le col de sa chemise. Il se laisse traîner. Sirius en rajoute en le poussant vers l'estrade. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore pointe sa baguette vers l'orchestre qui se met immédiatement à entamer une valse.

James s'accroche à la dernière seconde au poignet de Sirius et l'entraîne à sa suite.

« Si je dois danser, dit-il, alors que je ne me rende pas ridicule tout seul. »

Ce qui est une corvée pour lui ne l'est pas forcément pour Sirius. D'un signe de la main, il invite Jocunda à le suivre.

Lily passe ses mains autour du cou de James. Il n'a plus d'autre choix maintenant que de suivre les pas. Il affiche toutes sortes de grimaces comme s'il était à la torture mais je devine qu'il savoure chaque seconde de cet instant.

Peu à peu, les tables se vident. Ted et Androméda sont les premiers à rejoindre les deux couples puis Arthur et Molly. Nous ne sommes bientôt plus très nombreux à rester assis. Même Dumbledore se met à danser avec McGonagall.

Hagrid reste assis. Je sais que, comme moi, personne ne l'invitera. Dans ce genre de soirée, ceux qui restent sur le côté sont soit ceux qui sont à la traîne sentimentalement parlant soit ceux qui affichent une très mauvaise volonté.

Je me tourne vers Remus et suis surpris de le voir se lever. Il tend la main vers Kiera. Avec un petit rire, elle le suit vers la piste. Bien, mon dernier camarade de célibat me laisse tomber à son tour.

Intérieurement, je fulmine. Que James et Sirius soient accompagnés me fait déjà particulièrement mal mais qu'en plus Remus passe la soirée en compagnie d'une femme… J'ai presque envie de secouer Kiera et de lui hurler qu'elle est en train de danser dans les bras d'un loup-garou. La connaissant, je suis sûr que l'effet serait ravageur. Ça ferait beaucoup de bruit, assurément. Kiera est pleine de préjugés. Elle ferait toute une affaire d'apprendre que son voisin de table est atteint de ce que l'on appelle « la maladie honteuse ».

Je serre le poing sur mes genoux. Si je n'étais pas aussi idiot, aussi timide, j'irais moi aussi sur la piste. Je ne suis pas affreux, par Merlin ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, j'ai des qualités moi aussi !

Je bois une longue gorgée de vin, prends une grande inspiration et me lève. Je me tourne vers Melyssandre… et la vois tendre la main vers Slughorn. En riant, elle quitte sa place et part rejoindre les rangs des danseurs.

Le rouge me monte au front, me brûle les joues en passant. Je me retiens de justesse de me transformer en rat et de détaler. J'ai conscience d'être ridicule. Je viens de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Merlin me déteste. Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Chaque effort que je fais pour arranger mon quotidien, chaque mot que je prononce, chaque geste que j'effectue… tout est toujours anéanti par quelqu'un d'autre. Ne me dîtes pas que Melyssandre me préfère Slughorn ! James l'a toujours appelé le Vieux Morse et, sur ce coup, je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce type est un pervers. Pendant les cours, je le voyais souvent regarder les filles. Quand nous étions en septième année, il s'arrangeait pour passer derrière les filles afin de mieux regarder dans leurs décolletés.

Melyssandre va entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard, ce qui signifie qu'elle suit les cours de potions avec Slughorn.

Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle intègre le fameux Club de Slugh dès la rentrée.

En attendant, moi, je ne peux pas rester là, debout, figé devant ma chaise. Je rajuste d'une main tremblante ma tenue et me dirige vers la maison. Le jour est en train de décliner. D'ici une heure, il fera nuit noire.

Je marche d'un pas régulier mais chaque fois que mes semelles heurtent le sol, j'ai envie de pousser un hurlement.


	15. 22h00

Chapitre 15 : 22h

Ceux qui m'ont vu partir penseront que je suis allé aux toilettes. Je n'ai donc pas à craindre que l'on vienne m'ennuyer.

Je traverse la cuisine et son armée d'elfes qui pépient comme des moineaux. Une fois dans le hall, j'hésite. Je pourrais sortir et transplaner, aller terminer ma soirée dans un bar du chemin de traverse, me soûler et finalement rentrer chez moi au petit matin. Je pourrais aussi aller directement chez Severus et lui annoncer que je veux intégrer maintenant l'armée des Mangemorts.

Les deux solutions me tentent.

Je suis bousculé dans le dos. Je me retourne et vois Charlie Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks. Tous deux me regardent avec de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dehors ? demande la gamine.

_ Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Cette gamine est mignonne. Il n'y a pas à dire. Mais ça reste néanmoins une sale gosse.

« Tu t'en vas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Charlie m'envoie un grand sourire. Il lui manque deux dents sur le devant.

« On est le service de sécurité, dit-il. Et personne n'a le droit de partir avant au moins une heure du matin. »

Ok, il veut jouer à ça ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter deux gamins mal élevés… Bon d'accord, Charlie Weasley n'est pas mal élevé. Si Molly apprend que j'ai pensé ça de son fils, elle va m'arracher les yeux, pour sûr. Mais c'est bien le cas de Nymphadora. Aussi raffinés soient ses parents (quoi que j'ai de plus en plus de doutes au sujet de Ted), ils n'ont presque aucune autorité sur leur fille. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

Je croise les bras sur la poitrine.

« Très bien, les mômes, essayez donc de me faire regagner le jardin. »

Ils se consultent du regard, affichant un petit sourire complice. Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux-là. A mon avis, Molly peut se préparer à désespérer parce que Charlie a beau n'avoir que huit ans, je crois qu'il est déjà amoureux de Nymphadora. Quant à elle, elle le mène littéralement par le bout du nez.

« Si on dit à James que tu es parti avant la fin, renchérit-elle, il va te poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ait arraché les dents une par une.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. »

Elle laisse échapper un petit éclat de rire comme si elle avait attendu ma réponse. Charlie lui fait écho. Ils me cachent quelque chose et ça m'inquiète. Ça m'agace également parce qu'en plus de me faire avoir par ceux de mon âge ou par des gens plus âgés, je suis également la risée des gamins.

Charlie passe la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sort un petit étui de cuir noir. La lanière qui le maintient fermée est usée et parsemée de minuscules trous comme si un rongeur s'était acharné dessus.

Ce qui est exactement le cas. Et je le sais parce que cet étui est justement mon portefeuille. Les enfants ne m'amusent plus du tout maintenant. Je tends la main.

« Rendez-moi ça. »

Nymphadora éclate de rire. Elle prend le portefeuille des mains de Charlie et le lève au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se met à reculer.

« Tu ne me fais pas rire, Nymphadora. »

J'accentue exprès sur son prénom, juste pour l'agacer mais ça ne lui fait aucun effet. Je commence à avancer vers elle. Chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant, elle en fait un en arrière.

Charlie, lui, vient se ranger à côté de son amie en riant aux éclats. C'est ça, les gosses, riez de moi, moquez-vous de moi ! Je regarde les deux petits visages hilares qui se dressent devant moi et je me surprends à avoir envie de les broyer dans mon poing. Les deux gamins ne se rendent peut-être pas compte du mal et de l'humiliation qu'ils m'infligent mais pour ce soir, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me précipite sur eux. J'ai envie de leur faire mal, de les briser.

Nymphadora fait un bond en arrière puis, Charlie sur les talons, se précipite dans la cuisine. Je me lance à leur poursuite, bouscule un elfe au passage. Le malheureux est projeté en arrière avec sa pile d'assiettes sale. Il pousse un couinement, jongle un instant avec la vaisselle avant de la rattraper avec brio. Pas une assiette n'est tombée.

Ah ! Je n'ai même pas l'adresse d'un elfe de maison !

Je déboule dans le jardin à la suite des deux gamins. Dehors, il fait sombre. D'ici une demi-heure tout au plus, il fera nuit. Je vois l'orchestre et l'estrade éclairés par des sphères lumineuses flottant dans l'air. Quelques couples dansent encore dont Remus et Kiera mais pour la plupart, ils ont réintégré leurs places à table. James et Lily par exemple qui ont l'air de plaisanter avec Ted.

« Nymphadora ! »

J'ai crié un peu trop fort. Quelques personnes se tournent vers nous. Plus question d'attraper la petite maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie, en plus, d'être accusé de maltraitance envers un enfant. De sa place, Ted se raidit sur sa chaise.

« Voilà ton père, dis-je.

_ Rien à faire.

_ Rends-moi mon portefeuille. Et puis, comment tu l'as eu d'abord ?

_ Quand je t'ai foncé dedans, répond Charlie tout sourire. Tu n'as pas senti ma main dans ta poche ? »

Non je ne l'ai pas senti et je m'en sens d'autant plus ridicule.

« Allez, on ne joue plus maintenant.

_ Bien sûr qu'on joue ! s'écrie Nymphadora. On est des gosses ! »

Ted se lève et se dirige vers nous. Son pas n'est pas très sûr mais il a l'air déterminé. Et il ne sourit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur. Un problème ? »

Et même un sacré. Si jamais la gamine ne se décide pas à me rendre mon portefeuille, la prochaine réunion de famille à laquelle ce cher Ted sera convié sera pour son enterrement.

James vient nous rejoindre à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ? »

Je fais un terrible effort pour ne pas me mettre à hurler. Voilà à quoi se résume toute ma vie. Personne n'aurait osé faire ce genre de choses à James ou à Sirius. Pas même à Remus. Personne n'aurait envie de leur jouer un mauvais coup. Non, mes amis sont tellement chouettes que tout le monde les adore ! Les Maraudeurs sont très à la mode. Sauf Peter parce qu'il n'en est pas vraiment un, parce qu'il n'a pas la classe des autres. Il n'est même pas beau d'ailleurs !

Je me force à sourire, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Cette qualité-là, personne ne me la connaît. Je suis un merveilleux acteur. Je suis le roi du « faire semblant ».

« Un stupide jeu, dis-je. Rien de bien méchant. »

Je tends tout de même la main vers Nymphadora et elle y dépose mon portefeuille tout en envoyant un grand sourire à son père.

« Maintenant, dit-elle, tu es de retour dans le jardin.

_ Allez jouer plus loin, les gosses, dit Ted et faisant demi-tour pour retourner vers la table. Pourquoi vous ne vous amusez pas avec Bill ou Percy ? »

Je devine que c'est parce que Bill est consigné à côté de sa mère et que Percy n'est pas très amusant. D'ailleurs, les deux enfants font une grimace avant de décamper tous les deux vers la cabane de laquelle James et moi avions tiré les tables tout à l'heure.

Je range mon porte-feuille dans ma poche en me promettant de ne plus me laisser bousculer. James jette un coup d'œil vers ses invités.

« Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça, dit-il.

_ Quoi ? Ton mariage ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Remus m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien. »

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il se mêle celui-là ?

« Je vais bien, James, je…

_ Non. Il a raison. Depuis le début de l'après-midi tu es… bizarre.

_ Je ne suis pas bizarre !

_ Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je crois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ? Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je serre les dents. Bien sûr que je peux tout lui dire. Il ira ensuite en rire avec Sirius et j'écoperai d'un nouveau surnom. Par combien de sobriquets tous plus idiots les uns que les autres suis-je passé quand nous étions encore à Poudlard ? Je n'ose même pas compter. Sans parler de mon nom de Maraudeur : Queudver. La première fois que Lily l'a entendue, elle a cru que les autres faisaient allusions à une éventuelle taille ridicule de mes attributs masculins.

James me tape dans le dos.

« Comme tu voudras, tu as le droit de te taire. Mais j'aimerais que tu essayes de t'amuser au moins un peu.

_ Promis. »

Promesse que je ne tiendrais probablement pas.


	16. 23h00

Chapitre 16 : 23h

Je ne finirai donc pas la soirée dans un bar du chemin de Traverse ni chez Severus. Je retourne vers les tables en compagnie de James. Il se réinstalle à côté de Lily qui l'interroge du regard. Il répond par une petite grimace et elle soupire. Ce dialogue muet en dit beaucoup. Ils n'ont même plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Quand je pense que quand je décris clairement ce que je pense à James il ne comprends pas toujours tout…

Enfin, ça se passe de commentaire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ted qui remplit à nouveau son verre sous le regard courroucé d'Androméda puis je regagne ma place. Mon propre verre est toujours là, à moitié plein. J'en avale une gorgée.

Kiera vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle est essoufflée et son front est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, danser doit être une vraie torture.

Enfin, danser est toujours une torture pour moi. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais de cavalière. Mais ne revenons pas là-dessus, je crois que j'en ai déjà assez dit.

Kiera prend un pichet d'eau sur la table et remplit un verre qu'elle vide d'un trait. A la buée qui recouvre la carafe, je devine que l'eau est glacée.

« Eh bien, souffle-t-elle. Quelle soirée ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Remus puisse être aussi… il m'a embrassé, Peter ! »

Oui, mais est-ce qu'elle sait qu'il est complètement ivre et qu'il le regrettera très probablement demain matin ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers les danseurs. Remus et Sirius sont en train de rire. Jocunda envoie de petites tapes sans grande méchanceté sur les épaules de son nouvel amant.

Kiera s'essuie le front sur sa serviette.

« C'est dingue comme les gens changent. Enfin, heureusement que certains restent ceux qu'ils ont toujours été, comme toi par exemple. »

Une nouvelle bouffée de rage m'envahit. Les évènements de la soirée se bousculent dans ma tête. En deux heures, j'ai subi plus d'humiliations qu'en deux ans. Je serre les poings, avale d'un trait le reste de mon vin mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. La colère, la haine déferlent en moi, me brûlent les veines. Je peux sentir leur passage dans mon corps, dans mon âme même. Je me tourne vers Kiera qui s'apprête à repartir vers la piste de danse.

« Il faut que je te dise… »

J'ai du mal de maîtriser ma voix également. Mes mots sont hachés par la colère.

« Remus est un loup-garou. »

Kiera s'immobilise. Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ C'est mon ami, Kiera, je le connais. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

_ Non… »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'angoisse. Elle redoute d'avoir été contaminée parce qu'il l'a embrassé ? C'est parfaitement ridicule. La lycanthropie se transmet par la salive, c'est vrai, et c'est pour ça qu'une morsure de loup-garou est hautement contagieuse, mais pour que le gène soit transmis, il faut que la salive de l'un pénètre dans le sang de l'autre. Ce qui n'est probablement pas arrivé à Kiera. Remus est ivre mais il reste prudent. Et sous sa forme humaine, il ne mord généralement pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ?

_ Parce qu'il n'est pas réglo sur ce point. »

Je vois le visage de Kiera se contracter.

Elle se lève et s'avance vers Remus. En la voyant approcher, il lui envoie un grand sourire.

Sa main vient lui gifler la joue avec une telle force que sa tête part en arrière. Les quelques personnes qui ont vu la scène se figent instantanément comme si quelqu'un leur avait lancé un sort d'immobilisation.

Sirius cesse de rire. Son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres. Je n'ose pas m'approcher d'eux et n'entends qu'à peine la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Remus a l'air sonné par la gifle. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il est revenu sur terre maintenant, que l'alcool n'a soudainement plus aucun effet sur lui.

« T'es un beau salaud, Remus Lupin ! glapit Kiera.

_ Pardon ? »

Elle lui envoie une seconde gifle. Il recule de quelques pas, prudent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ Je viens de danser avec un loup-garou ! Voilà ce qu'il me prend ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'étais même sur le point de coucher avec toi ! »

Remus devient soudainement très pâle. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'un masque de colère ou de haine se peigne sur son visage mais je vois surtout de la peur. Et de la honte.

« Quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire ? Après m'avoir contaminée ?

_ Non… je… tu ne courrais aucun risque, Kiera.

_ C'est à moi d'en juger, ok ? A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu te tiennes loin de moi ! »

James et Lily font irruption.

« Calme-toi, souffle Lily. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une scène.

_ Ah ! Il est beau votre mariage à vous ! Des loups-garous, bravo ! C'était pour mettre un peu de piquant à la soirée ?

_ Tu te crois mieux, peut-être ? crache Sirius. A agiter ton cul devant les Mangemorts ! »

Il évite de justesse la gifle qui lui était destinée. Voyant que les choses ne se calment pas, et même qu'elles empirent, Dumbledore s'approche lui aussi, suivi de quelques-uns des convives avec qui il discutait jusque là. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Kiera.

« La soirée n'est pas aux reproches, dit-il.

_ Ah, vous et vos belles paroles. Vous pouvez vous les garder !

_ Kiera, nous sommes ici pour nous réjouir…

_ Je ne me réjouirais pas avec un loup-garou ! »

Elle vient ramasser son sac qu'elle avait laissé sur sa chaise et m'adresse un coup d'œil dans lequel danse la colère.

« On se verra sûrement plus tard, Peter. »

Sur ce, elle transplane dans un grand craquement qui me fait sursauter. Du côté de l'estrade, je vois James poser une main sur le bras de Remus. Il se dégage d'un geste brusque et quitte la piste. A mon avis, il n'a plus très envie de rire et de s'amuser lui non plus.

Il regagne sa place à côté de moi, remplis son verre. Sans un mot, il avale quelques gorgées de vin. Je garde les yeux baissées sur mes propres mains.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui a dit ça ? »

A nouveau, je ne décèle aucune colère en lui. Comment fait-il pour ne pas haïr tous ceux qui l'entourent ?

« Je… j'estime qu'elle avait le droit de…

_ Ce n'étaient pas tes affaires, Peter. »

Il termine son verre d'un trait, le remplit à nouveau.

« Ecoute Remus… »

Il lève la main dans ma direction.

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

_ Je comprendrais que tu… »

Il me foudroie du regard. Instinctivement, je recule. Dans la nuit tombante, ses pupilles sont presque entièrement noires. Il soupire, ramasse son verre et la bouteille et se lève. Il part vers la maison mais Ted l'agrippe au passage et le détourne vers un massif de fleurs.

Je me passe une main sur le visage, n'ose pas regarder en direction de James et de Sirius. Si Remus a compris que c'est moi qui ai vendu la mèche à Kiera alors eux aussi.

Et ça signifie que je vais bientôt passer un très mauvais moment.


	17. 00h00

Chapitre 17 : 0h

Je regarde imperturbablement les reflets des flambeaux sur mon verre de vin. Le temps passe et personne ne vient me faire de remontrances. Lentement, je lève les yeux. Dumbledore a réintégré sa place à table. Il a repris sa discussion avec d'autres personnes. Hagrid et Lily plaisantent un peu plus loin. Grogan et Nevaeh sont finalement partis danser.

Je cherche Remus des yeux et le vois plus loin, assis près de son massif de fleurs à côté de Ted. Tous les deux discutent en se passant la bouteille.

J'ose alors jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule et j'avise James et Sirius, toujours à la même place. Ils parlent à voix basse. Jocunda est accrochée au bras de Sirius, elle suit la conversation avec un air sérieux.

Est-ce qu'ils parlent de moi ? A leur place, c'est ce que je ferais. Mais je ne détecte aucun coup d'œil dans ma direction. J'essaye de lire sur leurs lèvres. Peine perdue.

Je me sens mal à l'aise d'avoir parlé ainsi à Kiera d'autant plus que je n'ai pas autant de griefs à l'intention de Remus qu'à celle de Sirius ou de James. Mais il est toujours plus facile de s'en prendre à celui que l'on sait qui ne ripostera pas. Non pas que Remus n'osera pas se venger, non, ça ne lui a juste probablement pas effleuré l'esprit. Quoi que l'on dise ou pense de lui, il n'est pas mauvais. Il préférera endurer toute la haine des autres plutôt que de prendre sa propre défense.

Je dois l'avoir blessé profondément et j'en ressens de la honte.

Mais ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Kiera m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas changé depuis Poudlard alors que je fais justement des tonnes et des tonnes d'efforts pour prouver le contraire. Elle vient d'anéantir en quelques mots les trois dernières années de ma vie. Et puis, il y a Sirius et James. Oh, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été mauvais avec moi eux non plus mais j'avais souvent eu l'impression qu'ils aimaient me faire comprendre à quel point je leur suis inférieur.

Je croise le regard de James. Il secoue doucement la tête. Est-ce que je dois me lever et aller les rejoindre pour leur donner le semblant d'explications que Remus n'a pas voulu entendre ou est-ce que, au contraire, je dois rester à ma place à attendre bêtement que le temps passe et ainsi leur prouver que je ne mérite pas d'être leur ami ?

James se charge de répondre pour moi. Il envoie une petite tape sur le bras de Sirius et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ce n'est pas cool ce que tu fais, Peter. »

Je me serais attendu à plus de colère, plus de haine, mais je n'entends que de l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? reprend-il tout en jouant avec une petite cuiller qui traînait là. Tu sais que c'est un sujet sensible chez lui. Est-ce que tu aimerais que quelqu'un dise à une fille qu'elle devrait se méfier de toi parce que tu perds tes cheveux ou parce que tu as quelques kilos de trop ? »

Je me sens comme un enfant que l'on réprimande parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Voilà l'une des impression que j'ai souvent eu en compagnie de James et de Sirius. C'est un peu comme s'ils me jugeaient continuellement.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

_ Je ne peux pas ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Il laisse la cuiller sur place et se penche légèrement en avant pour tenter de capter mon regard. Pas la peine, je suis trop lâche pour l'affronter. Je préfère regarder mes ongles.

« Je croyais que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas de secret.

_ C'est peut-être valable pour toi, Sirius et Remus mais vous ne vous êtes jamais réellement intéressés à moi. »

Il laisse échapper un son à mi-chemin entre l'exclamation choquée et le rire.

« On ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi ? Qui c'est qui te remontait le moral parce que ton père te manquait ? Qui a pris ta défense lorsque la bande de Bellatrix s'en prenait à toi ? Qui t'a aidé à devenir un animagus ?

_ Vous m'avez poussé à devenir un animagus. Je n'en avais pas envie. »

Il se redresse. J'ose lever les yeux vers lui. Il a une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Je croyais que c'était un contrat passé entre nous.

_ Entre Sirius et toi, oui.

_ On ne peut pas s'être autant trompés sur toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu n'es plus le même, Peter, depuis quelques temps. »

Je me remets à contempler mes ongles. J'ai envie de parler à James, de lui expliquer mes états d'âme, la proposition de Severus, mes inquiétudes en même temps que mon attirance vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je reste convaincu qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

« Je suis un peu déprimé, c'est tout.

_ Un peu déprimé ? Tu frises le cas psychiatrique mon vieux. Quand je suis déprimé, je ne fais pas de mal à mes amis, moi.

_ Tu n'es jamais déprimé, James.

_ Ah ? Tu crois ça ? »

Il s'ébouriffe les cheveux. Le grand James Potter va entrer en action ? Il va me servir toutes ses belles paroles, me ressortir la chartre du parfait petit Maraudeur ? C'était bon pour le temps où nous étions des gamins. Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que les Maraudeurs ont cessé d'être quand nous avons quitté Poudlard ? Déjà en septième année l'idée s'effilochait.

Nous ne serons pas amis toute notre vie. Un jour viendra où chacun d'entre nous prendra sa propre route et se séparera des autres.

Vont-ils le comprendre un jour ? Les enfants ont grandi, ils ont disparu, se sont envolés pour devenir des adultes, des hommes. Si leur vie piétine, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore accepté cette idée.

« Je suis comme tout le monde, pérore James. Moi aussi j'ai des doutes et des angoisses. Tu ne crois pas que j'avais peur ce matin en me réveillant ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ce genre de peur que je veux parler.

_ De quoi alors ? »

Il écarte les bras.

« Je ne demande qu'à comprendre, moi. Je veux t'aider mais tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion. »

Je le dévisage. James est la jonction entre Sirius et Remus. Il réunit l'humour de l'un et la sagesse de l'autre. Il est le lien qui fait que ces deux-là ont pu devenir amis. Mais moi, où est ma place dans tout ça ?

Je secoue la tête.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous.

_ Alors c'est ça ? Juste de la jalousie ? On a jamais voulu que tu nous envie, Peter.

_ C'est ça. (je suis moi-même étonné par l'amertume qui transparaît dans ma voix).

_ Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois Remus m'a dit qu'il aurait donné vingt ans de sa vie pour avoir ta place ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Il ne savait très probablement pas de quoi il parlait.

« Ce n'était pas la mienne qu'il voulait, pas celle de Sirius non plus. Non, c'était ta place parce que tes problèmes étaient des problèmes normaux. »

Il prend une seconde pour réfléchir.

« Et aussi parce que ta mère sait parfaitement faire les fondants au chocolat. »

En un autre temps, en un autre lieu, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Je crois que James attend cette réaction de ma part mais je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre sourire.

« Tu n'es plus sur la même planète que nous, c'est ça ? »

Je commence à en avoir assez de l'entendre parler. Si je le laisse faire, il va me rabattre les oreilles toute la nuit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir déjà été un jour. »

Il acquiesce.

« Je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon. »

Je hausse les sourcils et me tourne vers lui. Son expression est indéchiffrable. Il est sincère ou il est en train de se moquer de moi ? Il n'a pas de petit sourire en coin ni même d'air contrit. Son visage n'est qu'un masque lisse, neutre.

« Pourquoi pardon ?

_ Parce que j'ai voulu que tu sois heureux ce soir et que je me suis bien planté. »

Il se lève, joue un instant avec ses boutons de manchette. Je suis sûr que ça le démange de les enlever.

« Dans l'immédiat, dit-il dans un souffle, je crois que tu devrais aller présenter tes excuses à Remus.

_ Il n'a rien voulu entendre.

_ Tu devrais quand même le faire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins à quel point tu lui a fait mal ?

_ Kiera…

_ Il n'est pas question de Kiera. Il est question de Remus. Il se fiche de Kiera. Il aurait probablement couché avec elle ce soir et ça en serait resté là. »

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas.

« A sa place, moi, je penserais que tu te fous bien de ma poire.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Alors va le lui dire ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre qu'il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ce genre de choses, mais il est déjà parti vers Lily. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré ?


	18. 01h00

Chapitre 18 : 1h

La température commence enfin à baisser un peu, au contraire de ma mauvaise humeur qui ne cesse de s'accroître. Je crois que, quelque part, Severus avait vu juste : je n'aurais pas dû venir au mariage. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'il m'a donné. J'ai l'impression d'avoir subitement ouvert les yeux sur moi-même et sur mes amis et ça me fait terriblement mal.

Est-ce que ça aurait été plus facile si James s'était réellement mis en colère ? Je crois que le fait qu'il veuille m'aider, ou plutôt qu'il dit vouloir m'aider, ne m'aide pas à me faire une idée claire sur lui. Ni sur ce qu'il veut.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois Sirius. Il n'a pas l'air calme de James. Les traits de son visage son crispés par la colère. Et pourtant, je remarque qu'il fait des efforts pour ne pas exploser.

« James m'a dit de ne pas intervenir, susurre-t-il. Mais je préfère ne pas l'écouter.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ?

_ Il veut que tu comprennes par toi-même ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Qui sera le suivant à venir me faire la morale ? Lily peut-être ou pourquoi pas McGonagall ? Encore mieux, Dumbledore ! Pitié professeur, ne me convoquez pas dans votre bureau ! Que peuvent-ils y faire de toute façon ? Me retirer des points ? Ah ! La bonne blague !

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Peter ! »

J'écarte doucement la main de Sirius de mon épaule.

« Tu veux que j'aille faire des excuses à Remus ? »

Il me dévisage en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce serait la moindre des choses ?

_ La réponse est non. J'ai essayé de lui en faire tout à l'heure, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Tant pis pour lui. »

Je me retourne vers mon verre mais Sirius n'en reste pas là. Remarquez, je m'y attendais. Je le fréquente depuis nos onze ans, je finis par le connaître. Et même par cœur. Et je sais que Sirius recèle une certaine violence qu'il ne sort qu'en de rares occasions. En général, il la garde pour Severus mais, ce soir, il semble vouloir faire une exception.

Il m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et me jette au bas de ma chaise. Je titube pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant lui. Tiens, ce serait une humiliation de plus à ajouter à la liste de la soirée.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Il me traîne derrière lui jusqu'au massif de fleurs au pied duquel sont assis Remus, Ted et trois bouteilles dont deux vides. Quelques regards se tournent vers moi et je me sens rougir. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me voit écarlate. Les héros ne rougissent pas normalement. Enfin, personne n'a entendu dire que Odo était devenu rouge après avoir assassiné le seigneur des Trolls.

Sirius me pousse devant Remus qui lève les yeux vers moi. Une fois de plus, son regard est indéchiffrable. Quoique l'alcool le fait légèrement loucher.

« Peter a quelque chose à te dire. »

Remus ne réagit pas. Il se contente de cligner des yeux tout en me regardant. Il n'a pas l'air d'attendre quoi que ce soit. A la limite, je me demande même s'il comprend réellement ce qui est en train de se passer. A côté de lui, Ted étouffe un bâillement dans son poing puis il avale une dernière gorgée de vin à même la bouteille et se lève. L'espace d'un instant, il donne l'impression de lutter avec une terrible tempête tant il titube.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, les gars. Ma femme doit être en train de me haïr. »

Il s'éloigne en zigzaguant. Remus, lui, me regarde toujours.

« T'embête pas, me dit-il d'une voix morne. Si tu n'es pas sincère, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être venu jusqu'ici. »

Il se lève à son tour. Sirius le rattrape au dernier moment. Pour quelqu'un qui ne tient pas l'alcool, boire autant tient de la folie. J'ai honte de penser que c'est uniquement à cause de moi qu'il s'est noyé à ce point. Bon, c'est vrai, il était déjà ivre avant que je ne dévoile son secret à Kiera. Mais il ne l'était pas autant que maintenant.

« Tu te sens bien ? » lui demande Sirius.

Remus acquiesce mais je devine que ce n'est pas aussi vrai qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. Il est atrocement pâle, ce qui, a la lumière de la lune, lui donne presque des allures de cadavre.

Je recule d'un pas. Tant que Sirius s'occupe de Remus, il m'oublie.

« Rentre t'allonger un peu. Tu n'as pas l'air si bien que ça. »

Quelle perspicacité, Sirius ! Quand je pense que tout le monde admire son « esprit affûté » ! C'est vrai qu'il faut être un génie pour comprendre qu'un loup-garou blanc comme un linge qui vient de s'enfiler presque deux litres de vin ne se sent peut-être pas trop bien.

Nous sommes rejoins pas Jocunda. Elle m'envoie un petit coup d'œil signifiant « je suis pas ta copine alors reste loin de moi » parfaitement ridicule. Si elle savait à quel point je me fiche d'elle, je suis sûr que sa fierté de petite poupée idolâtrée des adolescents en serait blessée.

Elle s'accroche au bras de Sirius et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je vois un sourire se dessiner peu à peu sur les lèvres de mon (ex ?) ami. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Jocunda et l'emmène vers la maison. En quelques secondes, ils ont disparu à l'intérieur.

Je consulte ma montre. Il est une heure passée. Si je veux disparaître, c'est le bon moment. Je ne pousserai pas l'impolitesse à transplaner immédiatement comme Kiera. Et puis, j'ai des affaires à récupérer dans la chambre d'ami.

Je tente de prendre un air dégagé et me dirige à mon tour vers la maison. Courage Peter. D'ici quelques minutes tu seras sur le chemin de traverse à la recherche d'un bar qui ne ferme qu'à l'aube.

Je ne marche pas très vite mais je rattrape facilement Remus dont la marche vers la maison tient davantage de l'expédition que du repli stratégique. Il m'envoie un regard puis s'arrête tout à coup. Intrigué, je me place à sa hauteur. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

« Euh… ça va ? »

Il prend appui sur ses genoux et se met tout à coup à vomir. Je fais un bond en arrière pour éviter les éclaboussures puis reprends ma route vers la maison.

Je suis presque arrivé mais je m'arrête, jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Remus est toujours sur place. Mince… Je n'ai pas hésité à le salir devant Kiera mais le laisser ainsi me fait culpabiliser. Je fais un autre pas en avant, m'arrête à nouveau. J'ai déjà été assez mauvais avec lui pour ce soir, non ? Je sais que si Severus était là, il me dirait de ne pas m'occuper de lui, de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

Mais Severus n'est pas là.

Et j'ai quand même du mal d'effacer d'un coup neuf ans d'amitié.

Je fais demi-tour. Remus s'essuie les lèvres sur la manche de sa chemise. Il est toujours aussi pâle. Je l'attrape par la ceinture et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis un crétin, pas vrai ? »

Il ne répond pas, je crois qu'il se concentre sur chaque pas qu'il fait. Je lève les yeux vers la maison, vois la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami. Je pousse un juron. Elle est illuminée.

Sirius.

Et du coup, Jocunda aussi.

Qu'est-ce que je fais de Remus du coup ? Je le laisse tomber sous un massif de fleur en espérant que quelqu'un le retrouvera demain matin ? Ceci dit, bien que la température ait baissée, il fait toujours très chaud. Il ne risquerait pas de mourir de froid.

Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je fasse quelque chose de lui parce qu'il a beau ne pas peser lourd, il reste tout de même un poids mort sur mon épaule. Je l'entraîne finalement vers la maison en espérant qu'il ne soit pris d'une nouvelle nausée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Question stupide ! A nouveau ! Je me tourne cette fois vers Lily et James qui se mettent à ma hauteur. Lily a l'air inquiète mais James, qui part en avant nous ouvrir la porte de la véranda, semble ravi. A mon avis, il doit penser que Remus et moi sommes réconciliés. Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus.

« La chambre est occupée, dis-je à Lily en assurant ma prise sur la ceinture du loup-garou. Où est-ce que je peux le mettre ?

_ Dans le salon. »

Nous traversons rapidement la véranda puis la cuisine et entrons dans le salon. Je n'y suis pas entré depuis que je suis arrivé et je suis étonné du nombre de paquets cadeau qui encombrent l'espace entre le piano et la cheminée. Je dépose Remus sur le canapé. James se charge de l'allonger et de lui retirer ses chaussures.

« Hé ! Me pique pas mes… »

Il ne va pas jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Ses paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes et sa tête roule sur son épaule.

Je soupire, plonge mes mains dans mes poches. Bon, moi qui voulais m'éclipser discrètement, c'est encore raté. Lily m'envoie un petit sourire hésitant. James regarde ses pieds.

Et maintenant ?

La question ne se pose pas très longtemps, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.


	19. 02h00

Chapitre 19 : 2h

Nous nous consultons du regard. Qui peut bien sonner à une heure pareille ? Il pourrait s'agir d'un voisin gêné par le bruit mais, si je me rappelle bien, la plupart a été invité à la soirée. Quant aux autres, ils ne sont pas censés nous entendre puisque les parents de James ont fait lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la maison et le jardin.

Qui donc ?

Nous quittons le salon, laissant Remus seul entre les bras de Morphée. Là où il est, il ne risque pas grand-chose.

Nouveau coup de sonnette. J'ai l'impression que celui ou celle qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte commence à s'impatienter. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un policier moldu ? Normalement, ils ne devraient pas nous causer de problème mais j'ai déjà entendu dire que certaines soirées « spéciales sorciers » ont été perturbées par l'arrivée de moldus en uniforme.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Je me retourne et vois Sirius descendre, pieds nus, chemise ouverte et très occupé à reboutonner son pantalon. Il a les cheveux défaits et une trace de rouge à lèvre dans le cou.

« C'est moi ou quelqu'un a sonné ?

_ Ce n'est pas toi, dit James. Je me demande qui ça peut être.

_ Peut-être que si tu ouvrais, tu le saurais ? » intervient Lily.

Je me demande comment une fille comme elle a pu se laisser aller à épouser un type comme James. Ok, il est intelligent, plutôt beau garçon et excellent joueur de Quidditch, mais parfois, et je dirais même souvent, il peut faire preuve d'un tel crétinisme qu'il en devient effrayant.

Il déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre.

Nous nous figeons tous les quatre, surpris.

Lily pousse James sur le côté et sort dans la rue.

« Sev ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Je suis paniqué à l'idée qu'il leur dise qu'il vient me chercher, que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouverait mieux que je les laisse tous tomber maintenant.

Mon regard croise le sien. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou, au contraire, encore plus paniqué. A côté de lui, Remus a l'air sobre. Severus tient à peine debout. Ses longs cheveux tombent en mèches grasses sur son visage donnant l'impression qu'il dort dans la rue depuis au moins trois jours. Il est en tenue de soirée. Ou plutôt, à un moment donné, il l'a été. Le col de sa chemise est ouvert, sa cravate défaite pend de chaque côté de sa nuque et son pantalon est froissé. Il y a même une tache sur le devant de sa chemise qui ressemble à… de la bière peut-être ou du whisky.

Même sans bouger, il a du mal de garder son équilibre.

« Tu as un sacré culot de te présenter chez mes parents Servilus ! s'indigne James. T'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

Lily lui pose une main sur le bras.

« Sev ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Les yeux sombres de Severus passent de James à Lily. Le blanc est injecté de sang. Est-ce dû à l'alcool ou à autre chose d'un peu plus, disons, intime ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je crois deviner que la journée a été tout aussi peu clémente avec lui qu'avec moi.

« Non, dit-il finalement d'une voix pâteuse. Non, ça ne va pas.

_ Alors va crever ailleurs !

_ James, s'il te plaît.

_ Va te faire voir, Potter.

_ Severus ! »

La pauvre Lily ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? »

Il se prend un moment la tête entre les mains, se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Derrière moi, toujours dans l'escalier, à moitié habillé, mais cette fois appuyé à la rambarde pour ne pas louper une miette du spectacle, Sirius marmonne en ricanant :

« Il débloque complètement. »

Severus laisse échapper un cri empli de rage et de déception, cri qui se termine en un long gémissement.

« Lily ! »

Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix. Merlin, il fait vraiment peine à voir.

« Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

_ Quoi ? Severus, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais quoi ? »

Il n'y a rien de drôle à le voir souffrir ainsi mais James affiche néanmoins un grand sourire ravi. Lui et Sirius sont bien les seuls à s'amuser de la détresse des autres. Même moi qui ne suis pas un grand ami de Severus Rogue, ce soir, j'ai mal au cœur pour lui.

Severus tend un doigt tremblant vers James.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as épousé, lui ? J'aurais pu tout te donner ! Tout !

_ Severus, on en a déjà discuté.

_ Mais je t'aime, moi ! Je t'aurais donné mon âme ! »

James éclate de rire.

« Bon, ça suffit. Va faire ton petit numéro pathétique à quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui c'est mon mariage et je n'ai pas envie de voir ta sale tronche ici. »

Severus serre les dents. Je vois les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter tandis que la rage se dessine nettement sur son visage. Son regard s'embrase de haine.

« Ferme-la, Potter.

_ Non. Je ne la fermerai pas. Des fois que tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est chez mes parents ici. Alors tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu te tires vite fait bien fait. »

Severus pousse un cri de colère et se jette sur James. Il l'empoigne par les cheveux tandis que James s'agrippe au col de sa chemise. Sirius se redresse brutalement, prêt à intervenir si jamais James fait mine de perdre le combat. Lily, elle, pousse un cri et tente de séparer les deux combattants. Elle manque de peu de recevoir un coup sur le nez. Je vois le poing de Severus s'écraser sur l'arcade sourcilière de James. La tête de ce dernier est projetée en arrière tandis qu'une éclaboussure de sang fleurit sur le devant de sa chemise. Ses lunettes vont s'écraser quelque part derrière lui dans un tintement étouffé par les bruits du combat.

J'attrape Lily par le poignet et la tire en arrière malgré ses hurlements. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle reçoive un coup. Si James et Severus veulent s'écorcher, qu'ils le fassent entre eux. Derrière moi, Sirius coince deux doigts entre ses lèvres et se met à siffler avec force. Depuis le premier match de Quidditch auquel il a assisté à Poudlard, c'est sa façon personnelle d'encourager James.

Le combat n'a pas l'air sur le point de se terminer. J'entends la chair heurter la chair. Du sang s'écoule des jointures éclatées de Severus et pourtant, il continue de frapper toujours avec autant de force et de hargne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Neuf ans d'humiliations et de moqueries ressortent soudainement. Tout ce qu'il a refoulé jusque là éclate maintenant dans ce combat. La douleur dans sa main doit pourtant être insupportable mais il frappe, frappe encore. James ne peut maintenant presque plus riposter. Il lève les bras pour protéger au mieux son visage. Chaque fois que le poing de Severus s'abat sur lui, il pousse un grognement ou un cri.

« Desino ! »

L'air vibre entre James et Severus qui sont violemment repoussés dans des directions opposées. James s'affaisse dans les escaliers. A bout de souffle, il se plaque une main sur le front d'où s'écoule un filet de sang. De l'autre côté, Severus s'est écrasé dans l'allée qui traverse le jardinet. Il garde sa main droite serrée contre sa poitrine. Lui aussi a le souffle court.

Howard Potter, le père de James, se tient dans le couloir. Personne ne l'a vu arriver. Ni lui, ni les quelques autres personnes qui l'accompagnent.

« Je ne laisserai personne se battre chez moi. »

Il ramasse les lunettes de James et les lui jette.

« Ton comportement est indigne d'un Potter, James. Quant à toi (il se tourne vers Severus), je ne veux plus jamais te voir mettre un pied ici.

_ On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça ! s'exclame Lily. Howard, il est blessé ! »

Je la lâche, à regret. Elle se précipite vers Severus. Il se relève en chancelant, chasse une mèche de cheveux plaquée devant ses yeux.

« Ne m'approche pas, gronde-t-il.

_ Severus, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins regarder ta main.

_ Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Il recule de quelques pas, trébuche, manque de tomber mais reprend son équilibre au dernier instant.

« Je t'aimais tellement, Lily. Tellement… »

Et dans un craquement, il transplane.


	20. 03h00

Chapitre 20 : 3h

Il n'y a pas à dire, Severus n'a pas son pareil pour plomber une ambiance. En moins de cinq minutes, un grand silence s'est abattu sur nous tous.

Lily finit par entrer dans la maison, la tête basse. Elle referme la porte derrière elle. La rue est calme et plongée dans l'obscurité. Ceux qui ne sont pas dans le jardin des Potter en ce moment même doivent être plongés dans un profond sommeil.

Les veinards.

Doucement, Sirius descend les quelques dernières marches de l'escalier et aide James à se relever. Un hématome bleu violacé commence à s'étendre sur la joue de ce dernier et un peu de sang coagule sur sa tempe. Les blessures ne sont pas très importantes bien qu'elles aient l'air douloureuses. Je parie que Severus, lui, souffre davantage. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit regretter amèrement d'avoir frappé James à mains nues.

Howard, lui, ne peut quitter son fils des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, James ? Même le jour de ton mariage tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être intenable ? »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste, qu'il défende chèrement son cher honneur de Maraudeur mais il se contente de baisser les yeux. Devant McGonagall, à Poudlard, il aurait paradé comme un paon, il aurait fait rire toute l'assemblée autour de lui mais devant son père, c'est une toute autre chose. Il fait jouer sa mâchoire dans une sorte de grimace qui le rend presque effrayant puis enfile ses lunettes.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne les casse plus. Lorsque nous étions en dernière année, Lily leur a lancé un sort de protection de sa propre invention qui a l'air de fonctionner. Il se racle la gorge.

« Il est parti, non ? »

Lily acquiesce. Elle serre les dents et ses yeux brillent de larmes. J'ai mal au cœur pour elle. Que moi je ne m'amuse pas, c'est un fait. Et de toute façon, tout le monde se fiche bien de moi. Mais qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse le jour où elle épouse l'homme qu'elle est censée aimer, ça c'est entièrement différent.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle. J'aimerais lui poser une main sur le bras ou sur l'épaule mais je n'ose pas.

« Lily ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Les commissures de ses lèvres sont affaissées en une grimace de désespoir.

« Severus était mon ami, dit-elle.

_ Râh ! s'écrie James. Laisse-le s'empêtrer dans sa magie noire ! Il n'attire que des problèmes.

_ Tais-toi ! »

James sursaute. Lily serre les poings.

« Il faut toujours que vous bousilliez tout. Tous les quatre ! »

Ce n'est pas juste de dire ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu que Severus vienne sonner à la porte ce soir. Bien au contraire. S'il avait pu ne pas se montrer du tout, ça m'aurait drôlement arrangé. Et puis Sirius et Remus ne sont absolument pour rien non plus dans la bagarre.

Mais Lily a l'air de penser autrement. Elle s'essuie les yeux du dos de la main mais ses larmes continuent de couler. Je baisse la tête, honteux. C'est vrai qu'on a toujours tout bousillé. C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs sont plus des plaies que de bons camarades.

James s'avance vers elle.

« Pardon, dit-il tout bas. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

A la grande stupéfaction des quelques personnes qui sont encore dans l'entrée, elle le repousse presque avec violence. James lui-même ne comprend pas.

« Quoi ?

_ Réfléchis un peu ! crache-t-elle. Tu parlais de me rendre heureuse et tu me fais pleurer le jour de mon mariage ! »

Derrière James, je vois Sirius terminer de boutonner sa chemise. Maintenant qu'elle est froissée, je ne la trouve plus aussi élégante.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Conredrue.

_ Toi, tu peux te taire ! s'écrie alors Lily. Tu as l'âge mental d'un enfant de cinq ans !

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi.

_ James ne jure que par toi. Et Patmol ceci, et Patmol cela ! »

Elle jette sur son époux un regard venimeux.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais dû épouser, James. C'est lui ! »

Elle éclate en sanglots. Je m'approche d'elle dans l'espoir de pouvoir la consoler un peu. Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ça mais il est évident que quelqu'un doit essayer de lui remonter le moral. Or, James et Sirius sont restés tous les deux plantés sur place, la bouche ouverte, et Howard entraîne ses invités dans le jardin. Je crois que, ce soir, il n'a pas envie d'assister à une scène de ménage.

« Lily, ça va aller, dis-je.

_ Non, ça ne va pas aller, Peter.

_ Tu… (on dirait que les mots ont du mal de passer les lèvres de James). Tu ne regrettes quand même pas ? »

Un bon point pour lui, toute trace de moquerie a disparu de son ton et de son regard. Il est vraiment inquiet. Lily renifle. Ses larmes commencent à se tarir doucement.

« Je regrette que Severus n'ai pas su rester qu'un ami.

_ Au diable Severus ! s'écrie James. Il t'a toujours apporté des problèmes. »

Lily secoue la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, James. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. »

Elle entre dans le salon, se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Je consulte les autres du regard.

« Sirius ? »

Jocunda apparaît tout à coup sur le palier. Ses cheveux sont un peu en désordre et l'une des bretelles de sa robe est entortillée sur son épaule.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens ? »

Sirius lève les yeux vers elle puis secoue doucement la tête.

« Pas maintenant. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas un peu dans le jardin voir si ta sœur n'a pas besoin de toi ? »

Jocunda fait la moue. Par pitié, non, pas une deuxième avec le cœur brisé ! Pas deux en une seule soirée. Sirius hésite un instant puis il lui envoie un clin d'œil.

« Patiente un petit peu. Je viens te rejoindre plus tard. »

Elle sourit doucement et acquiesce.

« Je t'attendrai. »

Elle remonte alors les escaliers. Pendant ce temps, James se glisse dans le salon. Il s'assoit sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel Lily est assise.

« Je te demande pardon, dit-il tout bas. Je suis un minable.

_ Tu peux le dire, répond-elle.

_ Je ne te demandais pas de m'approuver. »

Bien malgré elle, Lily se met à sourire puis à rire. Elle appuie la tête contre l'épaule de James. Il lui caresse les cheveux.

Je me sens tiré en arrière. Sirius me tient par le col de ma chemise.

« On devrait peut-être les laisser un peu seuls.

_ Et Remus ? »

Sirius s'esclaffe.

« T'inquiète pas pour lui. Là où il est, il ne risque pas d'entendre ou de voir quoi que ce soit. Je ne crois pas qu'on aura des nouvelles de lui avant demain matin. »

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il a bu, il doit être sacrément assommé. Sirius m'entraîne vers la cuisine. Nous nous dirigeons vers le jardin.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller pieds nus ? dis-je. Ça risque de faire mauvais genre. »

Il baisse les yeux vers ses orteils et s'esclaffe à nouveau.

« Je vais chercher mes chaussures. J'en ai pour une minute. »

Il s'élance alors dans les escaliers puis disparaît de ma vue. Pendant ce temps, je patiente. Un elfe me tend un verre de vin que je saisis volontiers.

« Le gâteau va bientôt être servi, dit-il. Où sont les mariés ? »

Les mariés… ils sont en pleine réconciliation. Enfin, je l'espère.


	21. 04h00

Chapitre 21 : 4h

Je patiente. Une minute, deux minutes, puis rapidement cinq, dix. Je laisse tomber. Sirius ne redescendra pas. Je pourrais penser qu'il s'est endormi là-haut mais ce n'est très probablement pas ce qui s'est passé. A mon avis, Jocunda l'attendait de pied ferme. Et je suis prêt à parier que, maintenant, c'est plus qu'une paire de chaussures qu'il lui faut enfiler pour être présentable.

Bon. Pas moyen de partir non plus. J'abandonne mon verre vide sur le plan de travail et retourne dans le jardin. Là aussi l'ambiance semble être tombée d'un coup. On ne peut pas en vouloir aux invités, l'aube commence déjà à rougeoyer et le gâteau n'a toujours pas été servi.

Tandis que je m'avance vers la table, je vois le petit Percy endormi dans les bras de Molly. Je vois également quelques invités consulter leurs montres. Est-ce que je dois leur dire que les mariés sont en pleine crise de couple ?

Je réintègre ma place. La soirée commence à me peser maintenant et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. Et puis, je commence à avoir sommeil. Je me frotte les yeux en bâillant.

« Te voilà tout seul ? »

Ted vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'acquiesce.

« James et Lily sont dans le salon, Remus s'est endormi et Sirius… a disparu. »

Il acquiesce. Une odeur d'alcool semble émaner de lui. Je suis sûr que s'il soufflait sur l'un des flambeaux qui illumine la piste de danse abandonnée, il mettrait le feu aux rosiers. Si Sirius était là, il dirait que ce pourrait être amusant mais je trouve qu'il y a déjà eu pas mal d'évènements pour la soirée. Pas la peine de rajouter un incendie.

Une exclamation monte sur ma droite. Je vois un groupe d'elfes arriver, faisant avancer devant eux une somptueuse pièce montée en lévitation. James et Lily les suivent de près, main dans la main. Lily est toujours impeccable mais James a un pan de sa chemise qui dépasse de son pantalon. Je remarque également que ni Remus ni Sirius ne les accompagnent. L'un doit encore être profondément endormi et l'autre… enfin tout le monde se doute de où se trouve Sirius.

Malgré moi, je lève les yeux vers la maison et cherche la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami. Il n'y a plus de lumière mais ça ne signifie pas forcément qu'ils dorment.

Le bruit réveille Percy qui se met à pleurnicher. Il est immédiatement grossièrement imité par les jumeaux.

Les elfes déposent le gâteau sur la table. L'un d'entre eux tend le couteau à James.

« Je sais qu'on vous a fait attendre, dit ce dernier, mais certains imprévus ont retenu mon attention. »

En est témoin l'hématome sur sa joue et l'entaille rouge vif sur son front. En est témoin également sa chemise froissée et le petit sourire gêné de Lily. La réconciliation a dû être très physique. Quoi qu'avec Remus dans la pièce, ils ne sont peut-être pas allés jusqu'au bout. Enfin, moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Même si l'esprit de Remus vagabonde à mille kilomètres d'ici, piégé dans les effluves de l'alcool.

James avance donc le couteau vers le gâteau mais s'arrête à mi-chemin. Je le comprends, couper une pièce montée, ce n'est pas évident. Il hésite, se met à rire et se tourne finalement vers les elfes.

« Comment je m'en sors avec ça ? »

L'un d'entre eux s'incline jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle l'herbe.

« Par la magie, monsieur. Comme ça. »

D'un claquement de doigts, la petite créature verte fait léviter les assiettes qui se remplissent de choux. A une vitesse incroyable, les assiettes viennent se déposer devant les invités.

Les enfants se ruent sur leurs parts. Fred et George, les jumeaux, s'amusent à vider l'assiette de Bill qui dort à moitié sur sa chaise. Nymphadora et Charlie enfournent un maximum de choux avant de repartir galoper dans le jardin. Ne sont-ils donc jamais fatigués ces deux-là ? Il est quatre heure du matin et pourtant, ils donnent l'impression d'avoir toujours autant d'énergie. Moi, à leur âge, j'aurais été aussi épuisé que Bill ou Percy.

Je mange du bout des dents. En général, je suis assez gourmand mais les évènements de la soirée m'ont coupé l'appétit.

Et principalement, l'intervention de Severus.

Je n'avais pas envie de le voir parce que j'avais eu peur de me trahir en sa présence. En réalité, ça a été pire que je ne le redoutais. Le pauvre. Il portait une tenue de soirée. Je suis presque sûr qu'il avait eu l'intention de venir. Après tout, Lily nous avait dit qu'elle l'avait invité. A mon avis, il n'a pas eu le cran de venir jusqu'ici. Il a probablement abouti dans un bar du chemin de traverse où il a commandé verre sur verre pour noyer sa peine.

Pauvre type. C'est vrai qu'il est amoureux de Lily lui aussi.

Comme James.

Comme moi ? Non. Je l'avais cru mais en réalité, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'aime pas Lily. Pas plus que n'importe quelle autre fille en tout cas. Je me suis intéressé à elle uniquement parce que James l'était et qu'à Poudlard, quand je ne cherchais pas à imiter Sirius, je cherchais à l'imiter lui. J'avais cru, stupidement et à tort, je m'en rends parfaitement compte maintenant, que je pourrais gagner son respect si j'arrivais à sortir avec Lily avant lui.

Sauf qu'il a osé avouer son amour, lui. Bien entendu, Lily l'a ignoré et repoussé pendant des années mais ses efforts ont fini par payer. On a tous cru au début qu'elle ne sortait avec lui que pour enrager Severus après qu'il l'ait traitée de sang de bourbe. Mais à moins qu'elle ne se soit elle-même prise au jeu, elle avait réellement des sentiments pour James.

La dégustation du gâteau se fait rapidement et quasiment en silence. Les conversations ne se résument plus qu'à des murmures qui vont et viennent au fil des tables. Puis le professeur Slughorn se lève. Il vient présenter un dernier hommage à James et à Lily et se fait accompagner à la porte par Howard.

Commence alors la ronde des invités qui ne resteront pas plus longtemps. Je regarde avec envie les Weasley rassembler leurs enfants. Charlie a beau protester et clamer à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'est pas fatigué, ses frères, eux tiennent à peine debout. Sauf peut-être les jumeaux. Mais de toute façon, Molly est épuisée par sa grossesse. Elle embrasse Lily sur la joue et serre James dans ses bras avant de ramasser tout son petit monde et disparaître.

Privée de son compagnon de jeu, Nymphadora vient s'asseoir auprès de Ted. Je suppose que lui aussi va bientôt partir. Dommage, je commençais à l'apprécier de plus en plus.

Vient ensuite le tour de McGonagall, Nevaeh et Grogan qui devaient attendre depuis des heures que quelqu'un ne se décide à faire le premier pas puis Dumbledore, une partie des adolescentes, des tas de gens que je ne connais pas.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons en comité réduit.

Je ne remarque la présence de Remus que lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il donne l'impression qu'on lui a marché dessus. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Comment va-t-il réagir maintenant ? Que va-t-il me dire ? Il empoigne la carafe d'eau et se sert un verre.

« Tu es finalement de retour parmi les vivants ? » demande Ted.

Remus acquiesce en grimaçant. Il avale d'un trait la moitié de son verre d'eau. Ted lui tend une assiette de gâteau qu'il refuse avec une autre grimace.

« La porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme m'a réveillé, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi ? (j'essaye d'adopter un ton dégagé dans le style « il ne s'est rien passé du tout »).

_ Je ne crois pas, non, répond-il. Je ne suis pas en état de transplaner. Tu te rends compte, je vais finir complètement désartibulé »

Il se plaque une main sur le front et ferme les yeux. Avec ce qu'il a avalé, il doit avoir une sacrée migraine. J'ai presque mal pour lui rien qu'à le regarder. Il termine son verre, s'en remplit un autre.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Une heure. Peut-être deux, dit James en venant s'installer à côté de lui. Tu as manqué l'arrivée de Severus ?

_ Et il est déjà parti ? »

James désigne d'un doigt son visage tuméfié.

« La conversation ne lui a pas beaucoup plu. Et à moi non plus, soit dit en passant.

_ Et Sirius ? Il lui court après ? »

James éclate bruyamment de rire, ce qui fait grimacer Remus.

« Non. Sirius.… eh bien Sirius fait ce qu'il a toujours fait de mieux, il teste la chambre d'ami. »


	22. 05h00

Chapitre 22 : 5h

Nous sommes maintenant en comité réduit. Il ne reste plus que James et Lily, leurs parents, Ted, Androméda et Nymphadora, Remus, moi et bien sûr Sirius et Jocunda qui n'ont pas encore fait leur réapparition.

Nous quittons finalement le jardin pour nous installer dans le salon. Le canapé et les fauteuils sont rapidement envahis. Je contemple le visage de chacune des personnes présentes. Toutes ont l'air fatigué. L'ivresse se dessine sur les traits de certains. Ted principalement mais également Remus qui, une fois confortablement installé, retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Je l'envie de pouvoir s'endormir aussi rapidement. La fatigue me brise les membres à moi aussi mais je doute de pouvoir trouver rapidement le sommeil. Même si je m'allongeais, là, tout de suite. Les évènements de la soirée ne cessent de tourner encore et encore dans mon esprit. Ce soir, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses.

James tout d'abord. Je l'ai toujours admiré, adulé et pourtant, ce n'est pas un très bon exemple à suivre. Entre le gamin qui faisait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard et l'homme qui a bien du mal de se rendre compte qu'il est devenu adulte, il y a tout un monde. Il a gardé l'habitude de s'ébouriffer les cheveux bien qu'il ne joue plus au Quidditch. Avec ses études, il n'en a plus le temps. Bien qu'il ait été un excellent joueur, une fois ses sept années à Poudlard terminées, il n'est plus remonté sur un balais de sport. Certains trouvent ça bien qu'il ait gardé son côté espiègle. Moi, je pense qu'il fait simplement preuve d'une grande immaturité. Le mariage l'aidera peut-être à prendre conscience de ce qu'est réellement la vie mais je ne sais pas si James a les capacités morales suffisantes pour ça.

Sirius ensuite. Là aussi j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lui ressembler, même un peu. Il a beau dire que l'amitié est le sentiment le plus fort qui puisse exister au monde, je me demande s'il est réellement capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Sirius est issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers de sang-pur dont la plus grande motivation est la magie noire. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose qui l'intéresse, ça le révolte même, il a au moins ça pour lui et je ne m'abaisserai pas à le lui retirer. Mais il garde tout de même une part de cruauté en lui. Une part de cruauté qui ressort un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Sirius est mauvais. L'unique raison pour laquelle il est tellement accepté est qu'il cache ce côté sous son sens de l'humour. Mais un jour, il craquera. Un jour, il prouvera à tous qu'il est un digne descendant des Black. Et ce jour-là, j'espère que je ne serais pas là.

Remus également. Noyé dans le malheur. C'est vrai que le sort s'est acharné sur lui mais il récolte aussi ce qu'il sème. Il provoque sa propre malchance, pousse les gens à mal agir envers lui. Comment ? Eh bien en se montrant résigné à son sort. C'est aussi simple que ça. Nombreux sont ceux qui riraient en disant que c'est moi, Peter Pettigrow, qui ose dire ça. Mais c'est justement parce que je suis moi-même ce genre de personnage que je peux le dire. Je reconnais chez Remus ce que je suis moi-même. Lui et moi sommes bien plus proches que je ne l'aurais voulu. S'il n'avait pas été contaminé par la lycanthropie, il aurait été quelqu'un de véritablement redoutable. Pourtant, ce n'est pas un leader. Mais c'est un sacré soldat. Un sacré hypocrite aussi toujours à garder pour lui ce qu'il pense, à enfouir ses sentiments, à refouler ses émotions. Lui aussi il craquera un jour et lui aussi tombera de haut quand ça arrivera.

Mes amis ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ou plutôt, ils ne sont plus ce que j'avais cru qu'ils étaient.

J'observe d'un œil morne Lily empoigner un paquet et en déchirer l'emballage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le nom sur la carte et, de toute façon, je me fiche pas mal de savoir de qui provient le cadeau.

Lily aussi a sa part de responsabilité dans les évènements de ce soir. A Poudlard, c'était une fille sympathique mais qui pouvait se montrer drôlement casse-pied. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait beaucoup changé. Sa moralité est déplacée car obsolète. Dans un monde en guerre tel que le nôtre, on ne peut pas exiger des gens qu'ils choisissent un camp et se tiennent à des valeurs manichéennes. Le monde n'est pas bon ou mauvais. Le monde est changeant, le monde nous crache à la figure ce qu'il a envie que nous soyons. Lily part du principe que le mal est dans l'autre camp, pour reprendre l'expression de Remus. D'ailleurs tous deux s'entendent à merveille sur ce sujet.

Comment en être réellement sûr ? Comment peuvent-ils savoir que Severus est bien sur la mauvaise route, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres plongera réellement notre monde dans le chaos ?

Parce que moi, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je me suis pourtant creusé la tête des heures durant, la nuit, à regarder le plafond dans ma chambre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche le pouvoir, c'est un fait, mais il cherche aussi à redresser les valeurs des sorciers. Comme le dit souvent Severus au cours de nos rencontres secrètes, les plus grandes choses que nous vénérons ont bien souvent été créées dans le sang et dans la douleur. Des exemples ? Notre système politique actuel a été mis en place au douzième ou treizième siècle, je ne suis plus très sûr, suite à un coup d'état. Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé de façon pacifique. Il y a eu des victimes, de nombreuses victimes, des femmes, des enfants. Il y a eu de la douleur. Et pourtant, personne n'oserait dire que le ministre de la magie est un assassin.

J'ai conscience que mon argumentation n'est pas aussi bonne que celle de Severus. Si j'avais eu ses capacités, j'aurais été capable de convaincre bien des gens.

Remus le premier.

Je l'observe, profondément endormi, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Il a l'air paisible, mais il ne l'est jamais vraiment. Si Ted, qui est assis juste à côté de lui, fait un mouvement trop brusque, il se réveillera. Et la bête également.

Voilà encore une chose que j'ai apprise : ne jamais réveiller Remus brusquement. Je sais que Sirius s'amusait à le faire à Poudlard. Il jouait avec le feu. Pourtant, dans nos manuels de défense contre les forces du mal, il était bien stipulé que les loups-garous, même sous leur forme humaine, sont extrêmement dangereux. Sirius a évité la catastrophe de justesse bien des fois car en plus d'avoir un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, Remus a d'excellents réflexes.

Encore une preuve de l'inconscience de Sirius.

Tout un tas d'objets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres sont maintenant étalés sur le tapis. La mère de James et celle de Lily s'extasient à grands bruits devant cette exposition.

Lily ouvre maintenant mon paquet. Elle déchire soigneusement le papier et en sort l'objet en question. Je vois sur son visage qu'elle hésite quant à ce qu'elle doit en penser. James se tourne vers moi, des questions plein le regard.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, dis-je soudainement mal à l'aise.

_ Bien sûr que si. Mais tu es complètement fou. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune. »

C'est le cas en effet. Mais il ne devrait pas négliger l'usage de cette chose. Ce choix m'a été inspiré par Severus, bien malgré lui, je dois l'avouer. Une porte de sortie ? Je pense que oui. Je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait prêt à tuer neuf ans d'amitié même si l'idée embrume de plus en plus mon esprit et mes sentiments. Ce que Lily tient dans ses mains est peut-être l'un des seuls moyens pour eux de laisser une trace derrière eux.

Car quoi qu'il arrive, James est allé beaucoup trop loin. Il a déjà provoqué deux fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai encore du mal de comprendre pourquoi. Etait-ce par bravoure, pour affirmer ses convictions, pour prouver au monde entier qu'il se dressera contre son ennemi par vents et marées ? Ou au contraire était-ce par stupidité, par envie de montrer que lui, le garçon populaire de Poudlard, n'était pas encore dépassé par son époque ?

Ted se redresse légèrement.

« Une pensine, murmure-t-il. C'est un objet plutôt rare et celle-ci a l'air ancienne. »

J'acquiesce. Je n'aime pas que les regards soient ainsi tournés vers moi.

« Elle date de la Grèce antique, dis-je. Le vendeur m'a assuré qu'elle avait été façonnée par Circé elle-même mais j'ai quelques doutes. »

Lily pose l'objet sur la table basse avec d'infinies précautions. Elle le contemple et je vois maintenant de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux.

« C'est magnifique, Peter. »

Je souris.

S'il te plaît Lily, utilise-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	23. 06h00

Chapitre 23 : 6h

Après un autre moment de silence gêné, Lily ouvre un autre cadeau. Androméda en profite pour se lever, saluer tout le monde et, traînant Ted et Nymphadora derrière elle, quitte la maison. Les parents de Lily les suivent de près. Ils embrassent une dernière fois leur fille et leur gendre et partent récupérer la voiture dans la rue. Dans les instants qui suivent, les parents de James montent se coucher.

Nous ne sommes plus que quatre. Et encore, Remus n'est présent parmi nous que physiquement. Il ferait mieux de rentrer lui aussi mais je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller. Il n'avait qu'à pas boire autant. Si James veut le renvoyer chez lui, il n'a qu'à s'en occuper lui-même.

« Quelle journée, murmure Lily.

_ Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, répond James en la serrant dans ses bras. Au moins, la cérémonie a été un vrai succès. »

Lily sourit. Je pense qu'elle aura longtemps ce regard émerveillé lorsqu'elle se rappellera les vœux que James a prononcé.

Moi, je me sens fatigué et morose. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui vient de surprendre son père dans les bras d'une femme qui n'est pas sa mère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu l'une de valeurs sur lesquelles j'avais pris l'habitude de me reposer. Une valeur ? Non, j'ai perdu bien plus que ça. J'en ai perdu trois. Trois valeurs, trois amis, trois frères.

J'observe James. Son bonheur me rend malade. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il me le jette au visage juste pour rire de moi. Lily avait raison, la jalousie peut séparer des amis et, au final, il ne s'agit que de ça. De la jalousie. J'enviais James et Sirius, je ne voulais pas leur place, je voulais être eux. J'enviais Remus aussi, bien que je n'aurais pas aimé être un loup-garou. Quoique… J'enviais l'attitude protectrice que James et Sirius ont toujours eu envers lui.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il dort toujours. Je vois ses paupières frémir au rythme de son sommeil, sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser lentement au gré de sa respiration. Il a l'air calme mais l'est-il vraiment ? Son esprit est torturé, il le porte d'ailleurs sur son visage. C'est ce qui fait qu'il se ralliera à moi. La noirceur de son âme, celle qu'il refoule depuis tant d'années, celle qu'il tente d'enfouir en lui et qui le blesse cruellement finira par prendre le dessus. Je veux être là le jour où ça arrivera. Je veux être le premier à lui tendre la main.

« Peter, tu es en train de t'endormir. »

Je redresse brusquement la tête et croise le regard rieur de James. Je sens mes joues rougir. Maudit corps, maudit esprit ! Je suis à des lieues de celui que j'aimerais être. Le vie est injuste. Elle est mal faite. Elle donne à des gens comme James Potter tout ce qu'elle peut de bon et d'agréable et s'amuse à briser les Peter Pettigrow.

Je sais que mon cas n'est pas unique. Bien des hommes, bien des femmes doivent subir tous les jours les tourments qui m'assaillent. La jalousie, mais pas uniquement, le regard des autres aussi. Lorsque l'on est adolescent, le regard d'une fille peut provoquer bien des émotions, bien des évènements. Je les voyais souvent se tourner vers Sirius avec adoration ou avec envie. Mais lorsque c'était moi qu'elles trouvaient en face d'elles, elles en riaient. Elles se moquaient de mes kilos en trop, de ma gaucherie, de mon esprit si lent à côté de celui qu'elles admiraient.

Mes amis auraient dû comprendre tout ça. Ils auraient dû le voir, ils auraient dû agir, faire quelque chose pour moi. Mais ils ne se sont toujours souciés que d'eux-mêmes. James ne pensait qu'à Lily, que par Lily, que pour Lily. Sirius ne songeait qu'à ce qu'il a entre les jambes. Remus ne s'occupait que de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses propres états d'âme sans penser un seul instant que quelqu'un d'autre, près de lui, pouvait souffrir aussi.

Ils n'ont pas changé.

Ils n'ont pas vu.

Ils n'ont pas compris.

Severus l'a fait pour eux. Il est intervenu là où ils auraient dû intervenir. Il m'a tendu la main, m'a écouté.

Ecouter.

Etait-ce donc si difficile ?

Je me frotte les yeux pour chasser une partie du sommeil qui menace de s'emparer de moi. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué d'être resté éveillé si longtemps, fatigué d'avoir compris toutes ces choses douloureuses ce soir. Mon cœur me fait l'effet d'une pierre que l'on aurait éclaté. Les bords sont restés tranchants et ils me blessent.

Je me lève.

« Je vais y aller, dis-je. Il est l'heure. »

Lily acquiesce.

« Tu as l'air crevé.

_ Je n'en ai pas que l'air. Encore félicitations. »

Je sors dans le couloir. James se sépare de Lily et vient me rejoindre.

« Merci d'être venu, Peter.

_ Je t'en prie. »

Je commence à monter l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Ce n'est pas que j'ai très envie d'entrer dans la chambre d'amis mais j'ai des affaires à y récupérer.

« Non, reprend James depuis la dernière marche. Je veux dire, merci. Sincèrement.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu doutais que je puisse venir ? »

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me fige. Il ne dit pas un mot mais son regard est suffisamment éloquent. Oui, il doutait que je viendrais. Je sens un vide se creuser au niveau de ma poitrine. James a un petit sourire gêné qui en dit presque aussi long que ses yeux.

« Je ne t'aurais pas fait ça.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas marrant pour toi en ce moment. »

Je me retourne.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Le voilà qui parle comme Dumbledore, maintenant, avec des mots que personne ne comprend.

« Je voudrais que tu fasses le bon choix.

_ A propos de quoi ? »

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, regarde le bout de ses souliers.

« Je crois que tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Il laisse passer une seconde de silence.

« Tu as réellement l'intention d'entrer dans la chambre d'amis ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Il rit. Je reprends mon ascension, entre dans le couloir. Deuxième ou troisième porte sur la droite ? J'hésite puis ouvre délicatement la deuxième porte. Je glisse un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Un grand lit contre le mur, le tableau d'un dragon rouge. Il ne ronfle plus mais il est toujours lové sur lui-même. Pour l'instant, il est très occupé à se mordiller une patte.

Je vois deux silhouettes enlacées dans le lit. Sirius est de mon côté. Sa nudité est à peine cachée par les couvertures. Je ne vois presque pas Jocunda. Tous les deux sont profondément endormis. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds, récupère les vêtements que je portais en arrivant et sors discrètement. Puis je redescends les escaliers.

Lily et James m'attendent au bas des marches.

« Tu ne les a pas réveillé ? demande James surpris. Bravo.

_ Tu salueras Sirius pour moi.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas.

_ Tu salueras Remus également. Je ne crois pas qu'il se réveillera avant que je parte.

_ S'il se réveille un jour. »

Nous rions le plus discrètement possible. A l'heure qu'il est, nous sommes les trois dernières personnes de la maison à ne pas être profondément endormies. Lily me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse brièvement sur la joue.

« Bon retour, Peter. A bientôt. »

James me serre la main.

« Encore merci.

_ Félicitations à tous les deux. »

J'ouvre la porte, sors dans la rue. Un petit vent frais balaye le silence au-dessus des maisons endormies. Le jour est presque entièrement levé maintenant et de pâles rayons de soleil commencent déjà à pointer. Je suis content de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Je vais probablement passer toute la journée à dormir.

En espérant que j'arrive à trouver le sommeil.

J'adresse un petit signe d'au revoir au couple qui se tient sur le seuil de la maison et transplane jusque chez moi.

Encore cette sensation de flotter, de se disloquer puis de redevenir quelque chose de solide et de palpable. Mes pieds heurtent le sol, je suis devant chez moi.

Quelqu'un est assis sur la marche d'entrée, la tête basse.


	24. 07h00

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, un grand merci également à Plumette06, Indonis, Elizabeth Mary Masen et Clodina pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt avec une autre fic. A plus alors et bises à vous toutes )Chapitre 24 : 7h

Envolé l'espoir d'aller se mettre au lit. Dans un soupir, je m'avance vers celui qui m'attend, vêtu d'un costume froissé et taché. Un bandage enlace sa main droite, les doigts sont tuméfiés, deux ongles sont cassés.

« Severus. »

Dans le fond, je ne suis pas surpris. Il lève la tête vers moi. Ses longs cheveux encadrent son visage maigre. Lui non plus n'a pas été gâté par la vie. Lui non plus n'a pas eu droit aux jolis cadeaux qui sont tombés dans le berceau de James et de Sirius. Lily m'a raconté un jour que son père buvait beaucoup et qu'il levait souvent la main sur lui et sur sa mère. Ce que les Maraudeurs lui ont fait subir n'a fait que détruire la dernière parcelle d'humanité et d'empathie qu'il y avait en lui. L'enfant qui est arrivé à Poudlard a rapidement laissé la place à une créature sombre à l'esprit empli de ténèbres. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

Il se lève.

Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'ivresse en lui. Il a probablement dormi un moment ou il s'est confectionné la potion adéquate. Severus est un maître en potions. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il entamera au mois de septembre une carrière de professeur de potions à Poudlard.

C'est amusant. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse devenir professeur. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé non plus que je puisse travailler dans une horrible animalerie du chemin de traverse non plus.

« Il y a longtemps que tu attends ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Une heure. Peut-être un peu plus ou un peu moins. C'est vraiment important ?

_ Tu aurais dû te douter que je ne rentrerai pas trop tôt.

_ J'avais espéré. »

Je baisse la tête avant de, finalement, me diriger vers la porte que je déverrouille d'un coup de baguette.

« Café ?

_ Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Peter. »

J'entre dans la maison. C'est toujours agréable de retourner chez soi, même si les souvenirs qu'on y a ne sont pas toujours bons. Rentrer chez soi, c'est regagner la sécurité d'un foyer, redevenir soi-même sans avoir besoin de jouer le rôle qui plaira aux autres.

Je laisse tomber mon bagage sur une chaise dans la cuisine et me prépare un café.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu as pris une décision ? »

Mes mains tremblent. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je sais que ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, je le sens comme des petites aiguilles que l'on plante dans ma nuque.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Il ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment, Peter. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu as le choix de devenir quelqu'un, enfin. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance. »

Les paroles de James me reviennent en mémoire. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je fasse le bon choix. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Comment a-t-il su ? Comment a-t-il deviné ?

Je regarde le café s'écouler lentement dans ma tasse. La noirceur du breuvage me fait penser à la noirceur qui occupe mon cœur. Et si j'avais tort ? Et si la jalousie m'avait fait porter sur mes amis un jugement erroné ? Après tout, ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait. Je ne peux pas me plaindre, pas comme Severus.

Severus que j'entends piétiner derrière moi.

« Peter ! On ne va pas avoir cette conversation indéfiniment ! »

C'est vrai qu'il est déjà venu cinq fois. Au cours de chacun de ces rendez-vous, il m'a expliqué son point de vue, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur celui que j'étais.

Qui a raison ?

Qui a tort ?

Voilà bien une question qui mérite d'être posée.

« Peter ! »

Je me retourne finalement vers lui. Ses yeux sont cernés de noir. Son menton et ses joues sont dévorés par une barbe qui commence à pousser. Il a l'air pitoyable. Avec sa chemise froissée et tachée d'alcool et de sang, il ressemble à un homme qu'on aurait mis à la rue. Il y a quelque chose d'effrayant en lui, une espèce de pouvoir latent qui ne demande qu'à se libérer.

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à convaincre…

_ Tu as encore un peu de temps pour ça. Mais toi, tu dois prendre ta décision aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est un choix difficile… »

Il fait sauter du pouce le bouton de sa manche gauche de chemise puis dénude son bras. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Tracée à même sa chair, la marque des ténèbres semble me regarder. Le sourire du crâne qui vomit cet immonde serpent me met mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je dois vraiment porter cette… chose moi aussi ?

« Veux-tu l'ignorer, Peter ? »

J'avale ma salive. Je suis épuisé, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : qu'il s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin me mettre au lit.

« Veux-tu ignorer tout ce qu'il peut t'offrir ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Prends ta décision. Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu désires être respecté ? Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu désires devenir quelqu'un ? »

Il fait un pas en avant.

« Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu désires te venger ? »

Cette dernière phrase me broie le cœur. J'ai presque envie de pleurer maintenant. Severus s'avance encore. Il est maintenant tout proche de moi. Je peux sentir son haleine me caresser le visage. Il sent l'alcool et le sang et peut-être aussi un mélange de sueur et… je ne sais pas, un soupçon de malheur, de détresse et de haine. Il est plus grand que moi. Je suis obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder en face.

« Le veux-tu ?

_ Oui. »

Ma réponse n'a été qu'un souffle. Severus plisse les paupières puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres minces. Il recule, rabaisse la manche de sa chemise.

Il tend une main vers moi.

« Viens avec moi. »

J'hésite.

« Peter. Il n'attendra pas. »

Je tremble. Je suis terrifié et j'en ai honte. Mais je tends la main à mon tour. Les longs doigts glacés de Severus se referment sur mon poignet, l'étreignent.

Dans un craquement, nous transplanons.

Mon destin est scellé, mon choix est fait.

A tout ceux qui vont subir les conséquences de ma lâcheté et de ma jalousie, pardon.


End file.
